Paul's Mate
by DarkPurpleQueen
Summary: This is a Paul and Bella story. What happens when the girl you are meant to be with forgets the last year of her life? What happens when Edward is trying to con his way back into her life? How is Paul adjusting to taking things slowly with Bella all over again?
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys. so heres my story. This is going be a Paul and Bella story, so if you don't like those types of stories then I would suggest not to read mine. It has also been awhile since I last wrote anything. I haven't had much motivation, and have been dealing with a lot in my personal life. Anyways, on with the story…

 **Warning:** This is a Paul and Bella story, so if you don't like those two paired up than don't read my story. Don't message me, or leave comments about how you hate those two together. If you already know you hate it than ignore this story.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own this if I did I would be rich , and traveling the world instead of writing fan fictions.

 **Chapter One:**

There she laid in the hospital bed, unconscious. She had been that way now for a little over a week, they all feared for the worse. Nobody knew how all this happened. Edward said she tripped and fell, but Charlie didn't believe him. The hospital room kept getting smaller, a lot of the boys from La Push kept popping in and staying for a while. After all she was a pack member, even if she was laying unconscious.

Charlie watched as Sam, and Emily walked through the door. At first he wasn't so sure about Bella hanging with Sam, and Emily. After everything that happened with Leah, but that was before.

"How are you doing, Charlie?" Emily asked.

"As good as can be expected. The doctors think she should wake up at any moment, but that is what they have been saying for the last week. Renee is suppose to be finally flying in sometime today or maybe tomorrow. I will never understand that woman. Her daughter has been in a coma for a week, and she hasn't tried to flown out. She never had her properties straight, " Charlie answered . Renee had always been irresponsible, and having a child didn't make her any better. In fact, it probably made her a lot worse than before Bella.

"Well, that's good you shouldn't be spending all your time in here. Why don't you go down and get a cup of coffee, and some food while Sam and I are here," Emily suggested.

"No, I can't do that. I don't want her to wake up, and me not be here," Charlie said. It killed him not to be able to fix his child. To see her laying there helpless, and all he could do was sit by her side and hope that one day she will open her eyes.

"It's okay Charlie. If she wakes up I'll come and get you," Sam answered. Charlie knew he could trust Sam, and the rest of the La Push boys. They only ever wanted what was best for her.

Emily and Sam brought the chairs closer to Bella. Emily started to speak first, " I sure do wish you would wake up. You have no idea how much the boys miss you. I still remember hearing stories. How you slapped Paul, the hot headed Paul, and you this tiny girl compared to him, and you slapped him. I was kind of upset I missed that. Someone other than Sam putting Paul in his place. I don't know if Jake was proud of you or scared for you. I think that is what made the pack love you. You didn't put up with Paul's crap. You weren't this fragile little girl that they originally thought you to be. The whole pack is beating themselves up over this. You have been through so much in your short life, this just doesn't seem fair to you. Everything that you have been pulled into, and how much you are willing to give up to protect the ones you care about. We had so much planned for your life in La Push. The Bakery, and what was in store for you and Paul. The house you and Paul were going to build to house." Emily couldn't finish speaking she was crying. She was upset the Cullen's have taken away her best friend.

"Emily, you are crying," Sam said as he wiped her tear away.

"Oh Sam she has no idea. She will never know just how much she has changed everyones lives, especially Paul's. He should be here. Just everything that was planned. She was suppose to live, that was always the plan, ever since she came back from Italy," Emily whispered.

"You know why he isn't here. She is his imprint, and he blames himself, just like the whole pack blames themselves. We all know she is clumsy, but Edwards story just doesn't make sense. Bella is smart than that. She knows better, " Sam said.

"Well, I wish he would come to his senses. He should be here, I know he feels the pull to her. I can see the hurt in his eyes when he ask one of the boys how she is doing. He should just try harder, why can't you force him? Paul needs to be here, Paul should be here. I don't care how upset he is with himself, this isn't about him. He needs to man up, this is about Bella. This is about what is best for her. " Emily said.

"You don't have to force me to do anything. I have been an idiot, I should be here. I just didn't think I would be able to control my anger and disappointment in myself for my imprint getting hurt, " A voice from behind said. That surprised both Emily and Sam they never expected to see him here, at least not this soon.

"Paul, you really came?" Emily asked as she got up and pulled him into a hug.

"Everyone else was right. It is selfish of me, I should be here. I should be the one sitting here protecting her. I shouldn't have let her at her house alone, regardless of the stupid fight, " Paul finally said as he took Emily's seat.

"We will be outside waiting," Sam said as he and Emily went outside the door. They were staying close just in case Edward was stupid enough to show up. Nobody wanted Paul to lose his cool in a small hospital room, or kill a vampire there. That would take too much explaining.

"You are a real pain in my butt, do you know that? Ever since that day you slapped me, and I feel in love with you. I fell in love with a girl who so clearly hates me enough to slap me. You have a temper sometimes too. Even if the pack doesn't see it, I bring it out in you. Maybe thats why the spirits think we are meant for each other. Do you know how different things would have been if you knew at that moment? If you knew I imprinted on you, you never would have left to save Edward from Italy. This wouldn't have happened. I was selfish from the very beginning. I didn't do this to protect you, I was protecting me. I was afraid of getting hurt and you are the only person capable of doing that. What is worse, is Edward knew that I imprinted on you, way before you knew. That night you came back to Italy, and Charlie called us. " Paul said as a tear drop feel from his eye. Paul doesn't cry, but this girl makes him do things he normally wouldn't do.

"While you were in Italy, we had to tell Charlie. We didn't see a way around it. Especially, since I phased in your living room with your dad right there. Your family is good with weird. Then you came back, and I spilled the beans. I told you everything, and I didn't expect you to be so willing. I didn't expect you to hug me, and saying you knew you decided right. That you picked life, that you picked La Push over being a walking corpse. Okay that walking corpse isn't the word you used. You don't have a mean bone in your tiny body, unless it involves fighting with me. Things only went well for a little bit, until Edward went off the deep end." Paul struggled to keep himself in check. He knew he couldn't finish the story. He would phase right there.

"We couldn't control Edward going off the deep end. I guess we should have known he would, since he thought you were his soul mate. I don't want it to sound like you so easily accepted me and the imprint. You may have hugged me, and smiled, but it took a while for you to fully accept you and I as a couple. We started out as friends, well I guess I could call it as friends. You still didn't trust me, and thought I was pig headed, and I still thought you were a leech lover," Paul whispered. He wanted to keep going on but the memories were making him sad. Making him miss Bella.

Paul finally got up, and kissed her on the forehead. " I wish you would wake up princess, I promise I will make things right. I won't ever let him near you again. I will make sure nobody ever hurts you again."

Just as he was about to walk out, he heard the bed sheets moving, and coughing. He looked over at Bella, her eyes were still stuck but she was coughing. That caused Emily to walk in and Sam to say " I am going to get the doctor, and Charlie."

Slowly, Bella opened her eyes trying to let her eyes adjust to her surrounds. She tried to sit up, but wasn't able too. She slowly moved her hand to her face, and felt the gauze wrapped around her forehead. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She kept coughing.

That was when the nurse came in and helped Bella get a sip of the water she just brought in. "My dear, I am sure happy you are up. You have no idea how worried your family was about you. You have such great friends, especially this young lady. She always brings in the best muffins."

"What happened?" Bella asked her voice sounding horse.

"The doctor should be here in a minute, I will leave him to tell you," the nurse responded. Just as she finished Charlie and the doctor walked in.

"Miss Swan it is so good to see you are finally up. You had your friends and family seriously worried about you. How are you feeling?" He asked.

" My head hurts, what happened to me? Was I in a car accident?" Bella asked as she started coughing again. The nurse gave her a little bit more water.

" That is what we were wondering too. What is the last thing you remember," the doctor asked her.

She looked at everyone for a minute, " I remember being left in the woods, I remember feeling completely alone, and lost. I remember Sammy, Jare and Paul finding me. I remember the movies, and Jake ignoring me for a little while. I remember confronting the boys, and slapping Paul in the face," She said as she gave him a shy smile. " I remember fixing up the bikes, and going cliff diving but after that everything is fuzzy."

"So you don't remember leaving with no word going to Italy? You don't remember coming back with Alice, and Edward? Or the pass year? You don't remember Edward sending out cards of your engagement?" Charlie asked completely shocked. This could lead to problems if she can't remember.

"Edwards back? We are engaged?" she responded. That earned a growl from Paul. Bella just ignored him, not knowing what exactly to say to him. It isn't like they got along much. She slapped him, he phased, Jake phased, and she learned their secret. She wondered why Paul is here and Jake isn't.

"Is this normal?" Charlie asked the doctor.

"Well, with head injuries this is normal, I would feel better if we kept her over night and monitored her. Depending on how she does she should be able to go home tomorrow afternoon. Of course she has to take it extremely easy. Bed rest, limited walking, because she will most likely get dizzy, and we don't want to make the head injury worse if she loses her balance," the doctor said.

"For how long?" Bella asked.

Before the doctor could answer, Paul and Sam both growled and moved closer to the door blocking Edwards view. Of course Edward being Edward didn't take that as well. "Bella, my love you are finally up. I am so glad. Can you call off your guard dogs." His voice gave Bella chills, and she didn't like that. She doesn't remember the last year, but she knows herself enough to know that she wouldn't jump into an engagement right out of high school.

" I guess I didn't make myself clear last time you were here. I don't want you here. I don't trust you, and every time my little girl is with you and your family she gets hurts. This isn't the first time she has ended up at the hospital because of you. You know you being here is going cause issues," Charlie said.

"Let me remind you, Forks is a long way from La Push. If anything these mutts shouldn't be here. Bella can't remember anything? She doesn't remember our engagement, " Edward asked. He sounded surprised, there was hope in his voice. Hope that he would win back the girl that was never his to begin with.

"I remember you leaving me in the woods. I remember you breaking my heart. I don't remember what happened, but I don't think I would get engaged to you especially after everything that happened," Bella finally spoke up. She knew something wasn't right, but she wasn't sure what it is. As much as she thought she wanted to be with him something in her heart was telling her this was wrong.

" You can't mean that dear. I would never do this to you, don't let them start feeding you lies. We are engaged, you are happy with me. They are brain washing you," Edward said. Paul growled again, and Bella got a small smile on her face. Charlie caught the small smile she got from Paul protecting her.

"I am sorry sir, but I am going to have to escort you off of hospital property and ask you not to return," the security guard said.

"My father works here, you can't," Edward begin to say.

Paul walked up to Edward, and whispered, " You attacked a human. I don't care if you didn't change her or bite her. In my mind you broke the treaty, the only reason I have burned down your house is because of that girl in the bed. That girl that is mine. The human part of me is fighting the wolf part, but I am more than willing to let the wolf part out, and end your miserable undead life. I can promise you this, when she remembers everything, I am going to burn you. I am going to make you realize what happens when you mess with a pack and their imprint." Edward just looked at him for a moment then back at Bella.

Bella wasn't too sure what was going on with her and Paul. She remembers they didn't get a long, and he always called her leech lover, but for some reason she feels safe when he is around. He feels like home, and if she didn't know any better she could have sworn she felt Paul's anger towards Edward. She sighed. All she wanted was to remember what happened that made her come to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter of my story… Also, thanks to everyone who commented, and favorited and following this story…

Disclaimer: I dont own this, sadly.

 **Chapter Two**

 _There she was on a plane, next to her was Edward and the row ahead of her was Alice. She knew she didn't belong here. The whole time she was here it felt wrong. She felt broken, like a piece of her was missing. Her heart was in La Push. She didn't want to admit it, but she couldn't stop thinking about that hot headed pig from La Push._

 _She didn't know why but her mind was on him and not Edward. Edward had been who she loved. Edward was who she was willing to change herself for. Now though she wasn't sure that is what she wanted in life. She was happy she saved him, but she didn't think she could be with him , not after everything he put her through. She knew that much._

 _As she sits next to Edward she cant help herself. She steals glimpse at him, and he probably thinks its because she still loves him, and missed him. It isn't. It is the complete opposite, she can't figure out what she exactly feel for in him. To her she doesn't see the handsome boy she once saw. Now she sees him from a different light._

 _Maybe the time spent with the pack did change her. Open her eyes up that there is more to life than the undead. She felt more comfortable in La Push, in Emily's small house than she ever did in Edward's big house. It wasn't about the size of either, it was more about the company. Even though Paul, and Leah were not always the most welcoming, they were nicer than Rose._

 _"_ _What are you thinking about, my love," Edward asked. She assumed he was trying to be caring. Are vampires able to care over their thirst for blood?_

 _Bella did everything in her power to try not to vomit when his cold hard hand reached over and pulled hers into his. He was rubbing his rock hard thumb over her hand. It didn't feel right, and she felt pain, but she wasn't sure why._

 _"_ _I did what you asked me to. I moved on. I lived without you, and I survived. I am happy that we saved you, but I can't go back to what we were. Rose was right. I would regret my decision to be turned. I can see me growing old with my husband," Bella finally spoke._

 _"_ _Oh Isabella it isn't that easy. Now they know about you, and I am afraid there is only one way out of this, becoming like me," Edward voice spoke so smoothly. He didn't miss a beat. He also wasn't removing his hand from hers. This was going to be a long plane ride back to Forks._

 _She looked at him unsure what to say. There had to be another way out of this, this wasn't what she wanted anymore. " If I pick the way I am supposed to be, then they would have no reason to change me. You must feel it too, I don't belong here with you. This feels wrong in so many ways. I know in my heart I am meant to stay human, and you can't force me to change. You forget, I know about the pack. I know about the treaty, you change any human and it breaks the treaty," She threatens. She knows its pointless though because she is on a plane and she is out numbed. Edward could do whatever he wanted with her, and the pack wouldn't know._

 _"_ _Alice told me how you left Jake, how you picked flying here, and helping their one enemy. Do you think they are going to hold me or my family responsible, or they will even fight for you? Jake is going to be the next Alpha, you can't change that. Next alpha of the pack can't be married to a pale face," He asked gripping her hand harder. She wished she had a match._

 _She knew it didn't matter, that she didn't stand a chance against him. Alone she didn't but there is the pack, and she knows she heart that the pack knows she wants to be human. Emily has to know, she told her. She knows they will help her, they would have to understand this was closure for her. The pack was her family, and for some reason that pig headed boy was in her future._

 _"_ _I don't think you know the pack as well as you would like to think you do. You may have known the old pack, but this one is different in every way. They will understand why I had to leave, but they also know that you aren't in my future," Bella spoke this time she managed to pull her hand away from his._

 _"_ _You think you have this all pull with the pack, but you turned you back on them. Loyalty is the key, and that is something you don't show for them. They aren't safe. That is no way to live a life. They could easily phase and kill you. I didn't leave you so you could run off to the next super natural creature you found," Edward said._

 _"_ _I think you are missing a key fact here. You don't control me, and I don't have to let you dictate my life. I am my own human being, and you can't decide what is best for me. When we were together you did that and at the time I thought it was romantic, but look where it got me. It got James after me, and now Victoria is after me all because of you. If anything you put me in more danger than the pack did. When we land and I go back to my dads I want you to stay away from me. Where ever you and the rest of your family were hiding go back there. Don't come back here, don't come near me. I can't be with you, " Bella said._

Her eyes shoot open, and she realizes she is still in the hospital. She looks around to see her dad wasn't there, but there is a hand holding hers. She shifts to see who is sitting there, and to her surprise it is Paul. Paul is holding her hand, and lightly snoring. The big headed jerk from La Push with the reputation of sleeping with half the tribe is holding my hand.

"Paul," She whispers. He still is snoring, so she tugs on his hand a little harder. In realty she wanted to punch him in the gut for touching her, who knows where his hands have been.

His eyes open and he jumps up, "Whats wrong? Is that leech here?"

"No, Edward isn't here. Yes there is something wrong. Why is your hand holding mine? Is this how you managed to sleep with so many females? You sneak into their hospital rooms while they are sleeping and hold their hands, " She asked. She knows it sounded crazy.

"Excuse me? I can tell you that I have never sneak into anyones hospital room, and started to hold their hands. I can't believe you said that. We got over this a year ago, but no because that stupid leech did something to you. Now we have to start from the beginning where you hate me, and I try to tell you I have changed. You call me a Pig headed jerk, and other things. I call you somethings," Paul started going off.

"What do you mean we did this a year ago? Are we something more than enemies?" she asked.

"Of course we are something more than enemies. You are my everything. You are the girl who drives me crazy, and pushes my buttons. I am the one who leaves wet towels on our carpet in the bedroom, and you freak out. I am the one who brought you a rose every day for a month before you finally agreed on one date. Do you remember our first date? " He asked. He knew he sounded crazy, but this hurt a lot more than he thought it would.

"No, I am sorry I don't. I don't remember liking you. I remember feeling a pull towards you, but I feel that now. I feel safe with you for some reason, but I don't remember us as a couple," She finally answered.

"I can't lose you to him, not again. I would do it. I will take down him and his whole family if I have to, but he isn't getting you, not again," Paul said.

Paul stared at Bella for a few moments before she opened her mouth. " I remembered something, but it doesn't involve us. It involves Edward and I."

Bella then told Paul everything in her dream. She wasn't sure why she was being open with Paul, and why Jake wasn't here. She assumed he hated her.

"Do you remember anything else about that trip?" He asked her.

"Can't you just tell me what happened the last of my life?" she asked.

He wanted to tell her, but the pack and her dad had decided it would be better for her to remember on her own. "I can't. I want to more than anything, but everyone decided its best for you to remember when you are ready. Go back to sleep for a little bit longer. It is still early."

He kissed her forehead, and went back to his seat. He knew this was going to be a rough couple of weeks adjusting to the bare minimal of touching her. He would want to hold her hand, or hug her. He would have to take what he could get, watching over her. Making sure Edward didn't come back to take away someone he cared about deeply.

Bella woke up to a heated conversation between Charlie and Billy. "I think after everything you would want her safe. You know she isn't safe here, or in Forks. She needs to be in La Push with the pack. We have been through this Charlie," Billy whispered shouted.

"I know this, but I just don't feel right letting my teenage daughter living with her boyfriend. Regardless of if they are meant to be together. She is confused. She has no idea what has happened in the last year," Charlie whispered back.

Even though they were whispering, Bella still woke up, and Paul knew she was up. Even though her eyes weren't open he knew. He should say something to the two older men who were making fools of themselves. They fought like an old married couple, they both want the best for Bella.

" He has still been in her bedroom, and around your house. He cases it at night, we are better off with her in La Push. If Paul is on patrol then she is at Emily's or my place. Or you could sell your house and move in with Sue. That was the plan before all of this happened. She already practically lived at Paul's anyway. Why is now any different? " Billy asked.

Bella finally decided to speak up, " Dad knows about the pack, and what the Cullen's are? Why were you moving in with Sue?"

Both old men looked at Bella, and their faces changed. The wore a softer express, causing Sam and Paul to chuckle a little bit. " All those things you have to remember. We can't throw too much at you too fast, Bells. I guess you are an adult, and it is your decision."

" I remembered something last night," Bella started. Then she told her story that she told Paul last night. She knew deep down the situation must have been worse than she originally thought considering her dad knew the secret now.

Billy, and Charlie looked at each other, as if they were trying to decide. Then Charlie let out a sigh, " I guess it is best that she does go to Paul's. Most of her stuff is there already, so it makes the most sense. You are right Billy, I will continue to go through listing my house, and moving in with Sue. It makes the most sense to keep things the way they were before. Maybe it will kick Bella's memory in."

Charlie finished the rest of the hospital discharge papers, while the boys packed up Bella's stuff around the hospital room. Bella was thrilled to be leaving, and going to the one place that she knows feels like home. She may not remember the last year, but she remembers how La Push brought her happiness.

"Okay Bells. The boys loaded the stuff into the jeep. They are loading Billy in, you ready?" Charlie asked her daughter.

"The Jeep? What happened to the cruiser?" She asked. Her dad would never tried in the cruiser for the jeep.

"Sweetie, I know you don't remember, but a lot happened in the last year. A lot of things that I had to decide with what is best for you and I. What is best to keep you safe. We both decided a while ago that you would move to La Push. You and Emily had plans to open up a bakery in La Push. You guys actually got a space, and were setting it up, " Charlie said as he helped his daughter walk out of the hospital.

"I wish I could remember what happened, and when did you find out about the pack, and the Cullen's?" She asked.

"Right around the time you came back from Italy, actually while you were gone. It seems Paul wasn't taking it too well, and was there . We got into a yelling match, both upset and emotions running high. Anyway, he phased right there in the living room. Everyone was shocked that I took it so well. Anyway, after that they filled me in on everything. I was right to hate that Cullen boy," Charlie said.

"I am so sorry, dad," Bella muttered.

"We already went through this, Bells. Even if you can't remember it we went through it." He said.

They got into Charlie's jeep, the boys decided that Paul would sit in the back with his imprint, and Sam would run in the forest. Emily was at Paul's house getting things set up for Bella, since she was supposed to be on bed rest. The car ride seemed to take forever, and finally Bella saw the sign, La Push.

She got a huge grin on her face then it turned into a frown. The smell was bringing back a memory quicker than what Bella would have wanted. " I remember something," She whispered.

"What do you remember, Princess," Paul asked as he brought her hand up to his mouth and placed a loving kiss on it.

Bella smiled, and blushed, " I remember something. I remember coming to La Push when I got back from Italy. I was begging dad to let me go, that I had to explain things to the pack. He finally agreed to take me down to La Push. The closer we got to the sign the more anxiety I had. I wasn't sure what I expected to walk into. I expected everyone to hate me, and not listen to me. We made our way down to Emily's, and the whole pack was outside in the back yard. Everyone stopped when they saw the cruiser , and me step out. Emily welcomed me back, and told all you boys to sit down and shut up. I remember explaining my story, and then I remember Paul. I remember you pulling me into a hug, and promising me that you will always be there for me. You explained that you had imprinted on me, and I think I may have already known that. Although, I don't think I fully accepted the imprint then. You were a jerk to me, and I knew you had a bad reputation."

"Do you remember anything else?" Paul asked. He ignored the bad reputation , no point into getting into a fight they have already been in.

"Was there more that happened that night?" She asked looking Paul in the eyes.

"Yeah but I am sure you will remember it soon," Paul said.

The rest of the car ride was quiet. It didn't take us that long to pull up to Paul's house. Bella smiled , as the jeep got put into park. She was finally home, even if she doesn't remember, she knows this is her home with Paul.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi yah guys and girls! Thanks again for the reviews and following the story. Here is the next chapter. I think I am going to end up trying to upload every other day until the story is complete. Or I would like to at least upload twice a week. We shall see how that goes.. Okay on with the story, sorry this chapter may not be as long as the others…

Disclaimer: I don't own this

 **Chapter 3**

As soon as Paul opened his own door, he got a smell that he didn't like. A strong smell of bleach and decaying corpse. "Are you kidding me?" He shouted as he started to shake uncontrollable. He wanted to burn the walking dead house down. He wanted to do anything to protect his Bella. His wolf was running crazy knowing that leech was in his house. _His_ house that he shared with _his_ mate.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked first.

"How did that damn leech cross the border and not one werewolf notice?What was everyone doing besides what they are suppose to be doing? He shouldn't have been anywhere near this house. That leech broke the damn treaty, " Paul yelled at Sam.

"Emergency pack meeting. Paul go check out your house, and see where he was. " Sam said as he told Bella to stay out here. He knew the chances of Bella listening would be slim to none. She listened like Paul does, and does what she wants.

Bella looked up at the house, that would be hers and Paul's. She felt nervous. It wasn't a big or glamorous house, but it looked like a place she would love. It has a wrap around porch, and it was tucked in-between some trees.

"He left roses, and a note addressed to his Dearest Bella. I am going to burn that house," Paul shouted.

"What does the note say?" Bella asked as she stepped forward towards Paul.

"Of course you what to know what the leech wants. He almost killed you, and you want to know what he says? Why so you can run back into his corpse arms?" Paul shouted as he threw the roses on the ground. Bella didn't even flinch it was almost like she knew he was going to blow up.

Instead of her stopping, she continued to walk towards Paul, almost challenging him to do something, or say something else. She wasn't afraid of him, though she probably should be. She knew what he was capable of. She remembers slapping him, and him phasing.

" You are a moron. Do you know that? When does the pig headed stuff stop or doesn't it? When are you going realizes when are imprinted, and it doesn't matter if I have my memory or not, that I know in my heart this is where I am suppose to be. You are just a jealous little boy. Oh boo hoo someone sent me roses, well why do you even care? It isn't like this gesture is going to win me back, because there is no winning me back. I am not some stupid little shiny trophy. Grow up Paul. Give me the damn letter, or better yet read it out loud. You still do know how to read right?" Bella snapped at Paul.

"Are you sure she doesn't have her memory back? She still seems like the old Bella, who won't back down from Paul?" Seth asked as he came out of the tree line. Bella smiled but didn't say anything. She focused her eyes back on Paul. As if challenging him to do something else stupid.

He sighed knowing there was no use. " _Dearest Isabella, I would like to formally invite you to dinner at my parents house. Alice is picking the dress and you will be able to change in it when you arrive. Please be on time at 6pm tonight. I know you don't like fancy dresses, but this is an important dinner. It is to remind you why we fell in love a few years ago. I do look forward to seeing you. Love Always, Edward._ "

"Who even talks like that?" Seth asked.

"Shut up Seth. Will someone please explain to me how he got over the border, without one wolf noticing? How is this even possible?" Paul is now shouting. He is looking in the tree line where the rest of his brothers and sister are. Bella watched as each of them slowly stepped out from where they were.

Her eyes stopped when she reached Jake. He was the same old Jake, except this time he wasn't holding that stupid grin he normally did. He wasn't rushing over to her, and calling her Bells. This Jake looked mad, this Jake even looked a bit scary. This Jake was looking everywhere but at Bella. She wanted to know what she did to get his cold shoulder. They were suppose to be best friends. He can't be mad that Paul imprinted, that happened how long ago?

"Well is someone going to talk or is everyone going to be quiet?" Paul asked as he challenged the pack. How did that even work, Sam is the Alpha, who is Paul to talk the pack like that.

"Why are you the one being a complete ass like normal. I wasn't here. There was no harm done, why are you going to be a jerk to your brothers and sisters?" Bella asked as she walked up to Paul.

"You should be inside laying down, not out here anymore. This is pack business," Paul said. He was shaking and was trying to hold his anger together but he couldn't . He knew he shouldn't be taking it out on his imprint, but she was there challenging him in front of his brothers, and sister.

Before Bella could think she did something, she lifted her arm and the slap was heard. " How could I have be in love with you? You are a complete tool. You have no room to boss me around. You don't own me, I am not your property. Your wolf may have imprinted on me, but you are a jack ass. Don't take your anger out on me, or the pack. Don't you dare say I am not part of this pack. I may not phase into a giant fur ball, but I sure as hell went up against vampires too. I am not some fragile human, and you need classes in manners. Have you always been such a jerk?"

" All right, Paul I think it is time for you to cool down. Bella is right, this happened, but pointing the blame isn't going to fix the situation. We need to figure out where he broke through and up the patrolling. I highly doubt he is going to go after Bella, since he wants her to fall in love with him. Forcing her to do something she doesn't want to is only going to make her hate him," Sam spoke.

"Don't you think you owe the pack an I am sorry for being a big fat jerk face?" Bella asked.

Paul was still stunned that his imprint smacked him in the face for the second time. None of the other wolves had to deal with their imprints smacking them in the face. He sighed, he knew she was right. He was being a jerk, only because he was meant to keep her safe, and he failed. He failed in every way possible, and now Edward comes on to La Push. It just feels like he failed all over again.

He didn't say sorry, and he didn't even look at Bella, he took off towards the tree line, and phased. Ripping his clothes apart, he ran away from them. He needed to think, he needed to think how he could protect her.

Bella wasn't too shocked that Paul reacted this way. She has a feeling in her gut this happened a lot between the two of them. He is the hot head, and she just brings out his temper sometimes. She remembers some what talking to Emily about this, but she doesn't remember the exact words. Only that Emily suggested to stop challenging Paul about everything, but that wasn't who she was. She wasn't the girl she was with Edward. She wasn't going to be told what is right and what is wrong. What is best for her should be her decision, not Paul saying to stay away from someone.

"Can I go in or do I have to wait out here until the mutt finds his way back home?" She asked as she walked to the front door.

"Oh its good to have you back here, Bells," her dad said as he helped her into Paul's house.

She looked around , trying to remember anything, but she couldnt. She knew she had been here a lot but didn't have any memories of the place. She wondered how many days she spent cooking in his kitchen. How many meals did she prepare here. It wasn't a huge kitchen, but it had everything she could need. A stove, refrigerator, and a dish washer. That was something she didn't have at Charlie's . She was excited about that part. She could see herself cooking in this kitchen while looking out the window. She smiled thinking of the memories they could create here, but it soon turned into a frown. She didn't remember any of their memories they have already shared here.

"Are you okay, Bells?" Jake had asked. She was surprised he followed her into the house. He hadn't visited her at the hospital, and he was giving her weird looks outside, and basically ignoring her.

"Oh now you can talk to me? What happened to outside? You basically ignored me, and looked every where but where I was at. Did we have fight that caused you to hate your best friend?" Bella asked.

" What have they told you about that night?" Jake asked.

" Jake, you know Paul doesn't want us to say anything about that night. We need to respected his wishes, this is his imprint, not yours. You have your own imprint to worry about, and the problems she is causing," Sam spoke low. You could hear the hate in his voice when he mention Jake's imprint.

"You imprinted?" Bella said.

"Oh Bells, if only everything was easy. I think the spirits have an odd sense of humor. They would have too. You are imprinted to the packs hot head. Here is sweet innocent Bella, imprinted to La Push's very one man whore. Or at least he was , you don't remember anything about the last year do you?" He asked.

"Not anything that involves you, and our falling out. I can feel that something isn't right between us, but I don't know what it is. Clearly, everyone else knows what it is, so I just feel like a fool. Was it something stupid?" she asked as she made her way to the living room. She wanted to sit down on the couch.

" I wish it was something stupid, but it isn't. Just know that if I had known this before I would have done everything in my power to stop it. You were the last person I would want hurt, but I know you. I know you are strong, and you aren't going to be one of the those girls who would want people to have pity for you. You are strong, and you are going to do everything in your power to remember what happened. Just know this, I am sorry for what it is worth. I wish none of this happened, and especially to you. It wasn't fair," Jake said before he got up and left.

Bella looked around the room, and saw the touches of her. The house was spotless, there were pictures of her, and Paul hanging up. Ones of her and pack members. Then there was one of her and Charlie, and her and Billy. She stopped when she came to the one with Emily. They were standing in front of a building with huge grins on their faces. She realized this must have been the bakery they purchased together.

"When will I get to see the bakery?" she asked but before anyone could answer the house phone rang.

She got up and answered Paul's phone.

"Hello?" She spoke.

"Bella, it is Emmett, you might want to let the pack know Edward is on his way over . It seems there was an incident at our house," Emmett spoke.

Without hesitation she asked, "What did Paul do this time?"

" He started a fire and burned the whole damn house down. If it wasn't for Edward being able to hear his thoughts things could have been a lot worse. Carlisle is going to the treaty line, make sure the pack is there," Emmett said before he hung up.

"Damn it," Sammy shouted as he was out the door.

"Oh no you don't Jare. Get your fur butt back in here. I will be damn if you fur balls thinks you are going without me," Bella shouted which caused Jared to stop.

"Why do you put me in these situations?" Jare asked.

"So I have done this before? You just seem like the go to guy all of a sudden," she said.

"We don't have time for this B, I'm going to phase, you know the deal. Climb on my back, and I will go slow since you are still injured, god Paul is going to kill me," Jare said as he shook his head.

"No he isn't. We know he won't try to do that again. I think last time when I had Colin make a dog house when he yelled at you for something was the last time he did that. He didn't even like the name on the house, Pauly," Bella chuckled to herself then she stopped.

"You remember that?" Jared asked.

"Yeah, but I don't remember what I talked you into doing," She muttered.

He stared at her for a moment, but he ran behind the house and phased. He slowly came back bending down so she could get up. She looked back at Charlie and Billy who were giving her questionable looks. They both knew she shouldn't be doing this, but they knew why she was. Paul broke the treaty, and set the Cullen's house up in flames. She knew she had to be there regardless of how upset Paul is.


	4. Chapter 4

the reviews people! Thanks for following my story! Here is the next chapter. Let me know your thoughts. =) I wanted to upload this last night, but the internet was down. We had bad storms. So I already have the last two chapters written… I just need to finish the middle section of the book.. I already have ideas for another story after I finish this one.. I guess that is what happens when you don't write for awhile you have all these ideas.. Also, this chapter is super long... Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

Chapter Four

Jare and Bella were the last ones to arrive at the meeting, that had already begun. Paul and Edward were fighting with each other on whose Bella is. Bella ignored them and looked around. She looked to see that Jake's black wolf was a lot bigger than the last time she saw it. Then she was hit with a memory.

 _"Bella there is something you should know," Jake started to say._

 _" That you imprinted on Lauren when you went into Forks to get supplies for my surprise party?" Bella asked._

 _"How did you know?" He asked. There was once a time where Jake looked forward to spending alone time with Bella. A long time ago, when Paul hadn't imprinted on her._

 _"Seth has a big mouth. He wasn't happy about it one bit, I don't think anyone in the pack is happy about this. It leaves the pack in a very bad position. Seth told me Paul and Lauren use to mess around," Bella said as she looked at the ground. She knew Paul had a reputation before the imprint, she just hated to think about it. She hated knowing that half the women population in La Push have seen Paul naked._

 _"Who hasn't Paul messed around with? Are you mad ?" he asked._

 _"Mad about what? You imprinting? I am not mad about that. I know you can't control who you imprint on. What I am mad about is I am suppose to be your best friend. I told you everything that involved Paul and I. I told you how I felt about all of it, and you wait a few days before you tell me that you imprinted. Not only that were you going to tell me that you are taking the Alpha role?" she asked. She wondered what happened to the friendship they shared._

 _Jake looked at her and then at the ground. " I am disappointed in myself. I promised myself I wouldn't imprint. I promised myself that I wouldn't become like the rest of the imprinted wolves and their mates. Now all I can think about is Lauren. Lauren is it for me, and I hate myself for that . I hate knowing that she made high school hell for you. I hate knowing that she hurt you," Jake whispered._

 _" You think I changed because of Paul?" She asked. He knew the warning in her voice meant he should probably stop._

 _" Paul imprinting on you is probably the best thing that happened to you. He is the reason you are staying human. He is the reason you are here right now talking to me. He is the reason you aren't with Edward. I am jealous that it wasn't me. That I wasn't the one who was able to make you stay. You aren't the same Bella, and that isn't a bad thing, but I don't think you and Paul are right for each other. You maybe right for Paul's wolf, you two challenge each other. He brings out the fight in you. But for Paul himself I think you deserve a heck of a lot better than him," Jake said. Bella already knew this. This wasn't the first time she heard it from him, and she was sure it would be the last time either._

 _" So where does this leave us? You are going be Alpha, and your mate hates me. She blames me for Edward only dating me, she blames me for Paul, and now she is telling you we can't be friends. So what does that mean for us Jacob?" she asked. She already knew where that left their friendship. It wasn't going to exist anymore._

 _" I can fight it. I can fight what she wants. I am going be Alpha. My role is going be to protect the tribe and do what I think is best. It is my job to keep the peace between the wolves, and the imprints. I am not even alpha yet, and I am already failing that task. I can't keep peace. I don't know how to make it so that you and Lauren get along. Leah is even on your side. Leah who hated you, is now your best friend. In fact none of the wolves or the imprint like her. Every time she walks into a room every one leaves," Jake spoke._

 _"What do you want from me? I wasn't the one who brought her around before telling your best friend you imprinted. I am not the reason why they don't get along with her. Have you talked to the wolves? What about the imprints? No you haven't. If you did then you would understand why they don't like her, but that doesn't matter. It doesn't matter that the pack or the imprints don't get along with her. She is still your imprint, she is apart of this family. That is why nobody has said anything to her every time she has said something rude. That is why they leave the room Jacob. Open your eyes. They aren't doing it to be disrespectful, they are doing it so they don't say something and tear this family apart," Bella whispered._

 _" Jake?" Lauren screamed as she walked into Billy's house. Bella let out a sigh knowing this was probably going to end badly. She got up and was going leave when Lauren said something._

 _"Oh I guess the La Push slut is here to try to steal my man again," Lauren sneered. Bella rolled her eyes. She wished she had the will power to deal with her attitude._

 _"You don't realize that I am not the threat here. I am not here to steal your man. Edward was never your man, and as for Paul that wasn't much more than sex a few times. Jake, I am going go. I suggest you have a little chat here with her about family and pack. I will talk to the girls, and I will leave you to talk to your pack," Bella said as she walked to the front door._

 _"Is that what Paul told you? I was just a means to an end. That I was the scratch for his itch a couple of times. Did he leave out this was going on for a year up until you two imprinted? At the time I didn't realize that was why Paul picked you over me. Did Paul tell you I was pregnant too? That I miscarriage? No, I guess he left that out too," Lauren chuckled._

 _Bella looked at Jake then back at Lauren. " I really am not the enemy here. You are just going to make things way worse around here than they need to be. This pack is a family, or should I say was a family until you came along. You are dividing the pack, and that isn't good. They need to be at their strongest point, and you are making this dangerous for everyone. Jake, I suggest you have a heart to heart with your mate before you take on role for Alpha. I don't think anyone wants to follow an Alpha whose mate is a bitch, and disrespects the alpha's family. Lauren let it go, the high school drama isn't going to get you anywhere in life. Besides miserable and living on what could have been."_

 _Bella walked out of Jake's house. Her heart was racing with the information she just learned from Lauren. Why didn't Paul think to tell her that? Why when she asked, he said it meant nothing. That it only happened for a month? How could he not answer a direct question from his mate?_

Bella snapped back to reality realizing she missed most of the meeting. Not that she really cared, she didn't care that Paul and Edward were having a peeing match. What she cared about was why Paul lied? She looked over at Jake as his wolf stood behind.

She knew he was the Alpha, she could tell, but why hadn't anyone told her about him being the alpha. Why is he still letting Sammy pretend to be alpha, the Cullen's have to know he is the Alpha, even has to know. So why are they all pretending?

"Why Jacob Black?" She shouted as she marched to where he stood and smacked his nose.

Wolf Jake looked at Bella with confusion. " Why don't you phase back to human Jacob Black? I can't decide who I am more angry with right now. You or Sammy, and Paul for lying to me, it is a close call."

Jake ran into the trees and hurried up to shifted back to where she could communicate with him. Edward and Paul's bickering match ended for the time being.

"This really isn't the time, Bella," Jake said in a warning tone looking at the Cullen's.

"It is never a good time. It is never a good time for anyone in the pack. Nobody wants to tell me why I am here. Nobody wants to tell me what I have done with the last year of my life. You imprinted on Lauren! Where the hell is she?" Bella snapped as she tried to push Jake. Jake looked nervously around the pack, and then back at Bella.

She heard Emmett say, "she still has the spunk. She is the only human who would order the Alpha to phase back, and to try to push him around." Followed by a Rose you didn't have to hit me so hard.

"This isn't the time," he said as he looked at Paul for help. Paul started to step near Bella.

"Don't you dare come near me or I swear it is going be the last thing you do. Did we have a fight yet about you lying about Lauren and how you had a thing for a year and she got pregnant? Or did we miss that part of the fight?" Bella sneered towards Paul. "Is this why nobody wants to tell me anything? How about the fact that Sammy isn't Alpha, and the big mighty Jake is."

"Bella, stop," Jake warned.

" Just like you stopped being my best friend for your tramp imprint? Just like this pack stopped what they were doing to tell me what happened to my memory?" she shouted as tears were rushing from her eyes. She didn't want to crying, crying made her look weak, and she would be damn if they thought she was weak.

" We need to talk about this later. Right now we need to deal with Edward coming on to La Push" Paul said.

"We don't need to talk about anything later. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to talk to anyone male who turns into a big furry dog. Leah, can you take me home?" She asked. She didn't care about the meeting with the Cullen's anymore. She didn't care that Paul set their house up in flames.

Leah's wolf looked at Jake who just nodded his head yes. Bella rolled her eyes. " Please Bella," Paul begged.

" Don't Please Bella me anything. I don't care if we already had this fight, but I am angry now," Bella said. " How am I suppose to so easily trust all of you, if none of you are willing to tell me what the heck happened that night?"

"If you come to dinner, we can talk about that night," Edward spoke. She had almost forget he was there, or any of them were there.

"You are crazy if you think I am going to go anywhere with you. Your house burned down, where would we go? I may not like the wolves keeping secrets, but I sure as hell am not about to go willing in your dead arms. Also, I think next time you decided to step foot on land that isn't yours, I maybe the one to light your corpse body up in flames," Bella said as she hopped on Leah's back with the help of Paul, and Jake. Emmett was laughing.

"Don't be like that Isabella, I know what we shared isn't over. I know you still love me," he pleaded.

"Are you sure you weren't the one in the crazy house , you seem slightly more crazier than Alice is. Speaking of the little pixie that use to be my best friend where is she? Maybe in your next 100 years you will stick to your own kind, and not venture off to the human race," she muttered.

He let out an evil laugh, and Emmett went to punch him. "You don't get it do you. They aren't telling you what happened because they hurt you, and they want to protect themselves. You are just a silly imprint, don't believe everything those old men feed you. Jake here can easily tell you how he broke his imprint off with Lauren. They are protecting their pack. "

Bella looked at Jake, and back at Edward. Break off an imprint? How is that even possible? "Leah take me back to your house. Edward, I don't want to hear anymore from you."

Bella fought back the urge of wanting to cry. She didn't understand why she felt like this. She had only just got out of the hospital, and was told to go on bed rest. That was the last thing she was going to do. Instead she picks a fight with a pack of wolves, and she picks a friend with a vampire who thinks she belongs to him.

Why hadn't anyone told her that Jake is the Alpha? Is that real reason why nobody will tell her about that night? She looked up and saw she was in front of Paul's house. She sighed and got off.

"Leah, I wanted to go to your place," she whispered. Leah hurried up to the tree line and phased back. She threw on shorts and a tank top and jogged back in Bella.

"I told Jake he and Paul were wrong for doing that. They didn't want to hear it. I said it was more like they were protecting themselves more than the pack. Paul knew the truth would have to come out eventually," Leah said.

Bella walked into the house, got a glass of water for her and Leah and then walked to sit on the couch. She needed to rest. This was too much for her first day back home. "What happened?" she whispered.

" I guess we should start about six months ago," she sighed.

"I remembered that part. Jake imprinted on Lauren. Lauren was pregnant,and lost the kid. Paul never told me the full story before that. I got that much, but what happened the night that I was at my house," Bella asked.

"That night, you were coming home from the bakery. Emily, you and I were going over painting, and where to put a few tables. You were suppose to have a date with Paul later that night. He just got off running eight hours of patrol, and wanted a shower before he would meet us at the bakery and pick you up. He had the whole night planned, you were suppose to have a picnic in the forest. A place he found that was cleared out. He had it all set up. Quil and Embry spent most of the day laying the blanket, and getting the candles situated. They were really proud of themselves," Leah chuckled.

"Well, that was nice of them. Did I thank them?" She asked.

" I don't think so. A lot happened that night. So, Paul went back to the house to get showered and pick you up. You got a text message from Paul's phone, saying running late can you meet me at the house? So we dropped you off at the house at the right time. You walked into the house, and heard the shower running so you walked up to your bedroom. There was females clothing that wasn't yours on the floor, and you opened the bathroom door to see Lauren stepping into the shower. You pretty much lost it," Leah said.

Bella looked at her and felt like her heart started to break. She whispered, "I remember that."

"Do you remember what happened afterwards?" Leah asked.

Bella nodded her head and took a deep breath. She didn't want to cry. " I saw her stepping into the shower, and Paul said Baby what are you as he was turning around. He realized it wasn't me, and saw me looking at the two of them. He started yelling at Lauren asking what the f was she doing there. All she keep doing is smiling at Paul. She said You never complained before about us showering together."

"We saw you slap Paul before. Hell we saw the two of you bicker, but we never saw you this mad. Emily and I walked into the house when I heard yelling. You looked like you were going to kill the both of them. You were so upset. You asked Paul how he could do that. You asked how Lauren could do that to Jake. You asked what is the Alpha going to do knowing you had his mate in your shower. Then you just left. You ran out, you didn't give Paul a chance to explain. Not that I blame you. You handle it way better than I would have. You ran out of the house and took Paul's car. I wanted to follow you, but I also wanted to scare the hell out of Lauren. Paul was in such shock that he didn't say much," Leah explained.

"SO I took the car,and went to the house in Forks alone. Dad wasn't there I remember that much. He was with your mom. I remember opening the front door, but thats all I remember. I don't remember what happened at the house," she whispered.

"Neither do we," Leah responded .

"How did Jake break the imprint?" Bella asked.

" It wasn't easy. He felt the pull to Lauren, but when he finally accepted the Alpha spot, it made it a little easier. Not a whole lot, but he started thinking of Lauren as the threat trying to destroy his pack, and his tribe. He knew she was a threat then one day he woke up, and the pull to be near her wasn't strong at all. He didn't feel it. He banned her from coming to La Push, or talking to anyone in the pack or their mates. Said if she came back then there would be hell to pay," Leah answered.

"I want to go to Forks house tomorrow. Can you take me?" She asked Leah.

"I don't know if that is such a great idea," Leah responded.

Bella yawned, " You can either take me or I can take myself. Which ever."

"Somethings never change, B. Get some sleep I'll take you over tomorrow," Leah whispered.

She ended up falling asleep on the couch. Leah just stayed there listening for Paul to show up, but he never did that night. She stayed there all night.


	5. Chapter 5

Howdy folks, thanks for reading my story, and the reviews. Let me know what you guys think… Thanks again. =) The next chapter probably won't be up until Monday. I am going try to upload Monday and Friday's until this story is completed. I may try to do Monday Wednesday and Friday until the story is finished... I am not sure about that though, but I will try .

 **Chapter Five**

" Did Paul come home?" Bella asked Leah. They were sitting in Paul's kitchen eating and getting ready to leave. She just made frozen waffles, she hadn't felt like actually cooking. She was still tired from yesterday. She didn't sleep all that great on the couch, but she knew she had to do this. She had to see if it sparked her memory.

"No but he was running patrol last night, so he wasn't suppose to come home. He should be off soon , though. So if you want to avoid a fight, I think we should head out now," Leah suggested as she grabbed the plates and put them in the sink.

Bella grabbed her bag, and followed Leah out to the car. She was surprised to see Quil there. She looked at Leah. "What? I can't ignore the alpha commands. It was said a while ago that pack members can't leave with you unless there are two of us. It was only me, Seth has school, Embry and Jare are running patrol in a hour. So that Leaves Sammy, Jake, Paul, Quil, or the two little ones who also have school."

Bella got into the car, and was quiet the whole ride to her old house. It seemed like a longer drive than she remembered. She was looking out the window half afraid to see Edward following, or Paul. She knew when she got home he was going be pretty upset with her. She ignored She felt anxious as they pulled up to the front door. " You ready?" Leah asked.

Bella got out of the car, and unlocked the front door. She walked in and was surprised at house empty it looked. She almost forgot that her dad is planning to put it up for sale. She can't remember the last time the house was so cleaned, but that is probably because that none of her stuff is in there. She looked around at what use to be their living room.

"Remember anything?" Quil asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Its not like I walk into a room and all of a sudden I am hit with memories. It doesn't work like that, but I wish it did," Bella said rolling her eyes.

She saw a note on the counter. She cringed when she saw the hand writing, she knew it was Edward. How had he known she'd be there? Alice wouldn't have been able to see her decision because of Leah last night. He might have guessed or maybe he was closer to Paul's house than anybody really knew.

My dearest Isabella,

I knew after the meeting with the wolves yesterday that you would talk one of them into bringing you here. I only wish it was me there with you. Sadly, I am being sent away to Canada for a little while, until Carlisle feels I have changed. Just remember everything that happened that night I did for us, I did for you. I did to protect you. I count the days until I will be reunited with you . I wish I was there to meet you, but I won't be gone that long. One day it will be as Alice saw. You and I together forever.

All my Love,

Edward Cullen

"What does that mean? All I did that night was for us?" Bella asked as she got a bad feeling in her gut.

She ignored the looks from Leah and Quil , and continued walking up the stairs to what use to be her bedroom. She shouldn't have been too shocked that it was emptied. Her bed was gone, even that old computer was gone. She sighed looking at the floor board where Edward had hide those belongings. She wondered how different she would have had it, if she just stayed away from him. She should have. She knew better.

She sat on the floor where her bed use to be. Why couldn't this be easy? Why couldn't the memories that night come back to her? Why did she let everything get so much out of control?

"Bella, we got to go," Leah shouted up to her as she ended a phone call.

"Paul is throwing a fit, knowing we left La Push with you. Jake is trying to alpha command him to chill the heck out, and that you are okay. You know how that works. Alpha command can't over ride the imprint . Paul thinks we are going to let something happen to you and that this was a bad idea," Quil said. He didn't find the lease bit worried.

"Big baby. That is all he is. A big baby." Bella whispered as she got up. " Nothing. I have nothing. Why isn't this easy? It's frustrating."

They got into the car and headed back to La Push. Bella was disappointed this ended up being a trip for nothing. Why couldn't her brain just work the way she wanted it to? Why couldn't she remember? She watched out the window, and every so often she got a glimpse of Paul's wolf running along the tree line. She laughed, guess Paul's worry for the imprint was enough to break the command of Jake. She saw Sammy's black wolf too running not too far behind Paul.

They made it back to La Push with no incidents. Paul was phased back and waiting for them at his house. He was sitting outside in one of the chairs with a death glare on Leah and Quil .

"What the hell, Bella," Paul yelled as she stepped out the car. She rolled her eyes. She wondered when he would eventually stop phasing if his anger would be gone too?

"What the hell, Paul? You are no room to be mad at me. Not when you didn't tell me anything," Bella said as she started walking closer to him. Sometimes she just wanted to duct tape his mouth shut. She did enjoy looking at him, but when he opened his mouth with attitude was the time she wished he came with a mute button.

"Why can't you be like the other imprints? Why do you have to fight everything," Paul shouted.

"Why do you have to be a big fat jerk? Why didn't you tell me? What else are you hiding? Do you really want me to be like Lauren? I can go jump in some guys shower if you would like," Bella throw back.

"You two can go. I think you did enough damage. Jake wants to see the both of you now, he isn't happy," Paul said towards Leah and Quil.

" You can't keep me in a bubble, Paul," Bella said more softly to him. She knew he was worried, but he needed to learn how to control the way he spoke. He needed to think before he spoke.

He looked at her and his expression changed dramatically. The glare to kill Leah and Quil was gone, and replaced with a loving face as he looked at Bella. He didn't even realize when Leah and Quil left. " I don't want to keep you in a bubble. I just want to keep you away from everything that could hurt you."

"Have you met me, Paul? I am Bella. I am a klutz I could fall over thin air. You can't protect me from everything. I am bond to get hurt, but I will bounce right back. I am a fighter, I am not going to let whatever Edward did to me, keep me from living my life, you shouldn't either."

"It's my job. It is my job to protect you and I have failed since the day you left from Italy. I failed the moment I imprinted on you. I should have told you from the beginning, but I didn't. I didn't because I wasn't suppose to be tied down. I never wanted any of this, but in that year with you I would never change any of it. We had some great memories, and we had some bad times. In the end of the day you are exactly what I wanted, even though I didn't know it at the time. You aren't one of those girls that goes along with what I am saying If you think I am wrong or being a jerk you tell me. You have no problem calling me out on it, but it works both ways. When you are doing something stupid I tell you. It works for us, the outside world may not understand but we do. Even though that day you slapped me that was one of the best days of my life. " he muttered.

" I know that isn't true. Sure it was wrong you didn't tell me about imprinting, but I still think even if you did I would have still gone to save him. I would have felt guilty if I didn't. As for what I do remember. The Lauren and you stuff. You should have been honest with me. You should have told me when I woke up at the hospital. I agree people who are outside the pack and imprints don't understand us. How one-second we could want to kill each other but the next we are good. I never would have pictured myself with you, but now that I have had a little glimpse of memories, I don't see me being without you." Bella said.

" I didn't want to throw too much on you. You don't remember what happened the last year of your life. How could I have thrown on you imprinting, and Lauren, and Jake being Alpha? You would have thought I was crazy. All you remembered about me was that you hit me and I phased. You don't remember any of the dates, or how I finally got you to go on a date," Paul said as they walked into the house. He wasn't even thinking he put his arm around Bella's shoulders and pulled her closer. It was such a natural habit for him, she didn't push him away. She actually moved closer into him if that was possible.

"So, what happened that night? Leah told me what she recalls, and I remember bits and pieces but what am I missing," Bella asked .

" Lauren had been texting, and stopping at the house in hopes to catch me. You knew about that, but do you remember suggesting that Lauren and I sit down to talk? To work things out, and get over this so it doesn't effect the pack? Lauren and I sat down at the diner. You remember Sue was picking up some shifts there when she wasn't working at La Push Hospital. You actually worked there too when you and Emily weren't planning the bakery stuff," Paul said. He looked at Bella's face to see if any of this sounded familiar, but she had a puzzle look on his face. He knows it hasn't been that long since she woke up, but he wanted them back the way they use to be. He wanted to call her princess, he wanted to do romantic dates, and more important he wanted that beach wedding they talked about. He wanted to watch her walk down the aisle in her white beach wedding dress. He wanted to build their house. He wanted to have a family, something he was never lucky enough to experience. He was so close to all of that, before Edward took it away from him.

"I worked at the diner? I remember working for Mike's parents, not so much the diner," She whispered.

"You did. You didn't work there that night, you had plans with Emily, but you knew we were going to be there. Jake knew. Lauren and I sat down to talk. I told her that it was never more than sex with her, and she wasn't okay with that. She said I ruined her life, and she actually cared about me. Then we talked about the pack, and why it was important for her to let all this go. She said she didn't know if she could because it hurt to see someone you love be with someone else. I told her she was crazy, and I never loved her. She didn't believe me , of course. She saved text messages between the two of us, and threaten to show you and Jake. That she knew that I cared about her more than I was letting on. I told her if that is what she wanted to do then go ahead. That doing that is just going to create a bigger problem between her and the pack," Paul said. He stopped to look at Bella to make sure she wasn't going to blow up on him. She didn't . She also wasn't looking at him, she decided to look at the rug while listening to his story.

" Then what happened?" she asked.

" She said that you couldn't really love me. She sees the way Jake looks at you, and even though he imprinted on her it isn't the same kind of love. He loves her like a friend but he is in love with you. She asked why I would want to be with you when you went out with Edward, and when you love Jake," Paul said . Paul knew none of that was true, but hearing it still hurt him that night. He was there to try to make things somewhat right between them so the pack didn't suffer more than it had too. Instead she was using it as a meeting to Paul mad at Bella, and his Alpha.

" You know I love Jake, but I don't love Jake in the way she is suggesting. I love him like a brother, not romantically. Jake loves me too, but he doesn't see me that way anymore. He sees me as a sister, as your mate. How could you even for a second think that anything she was saying had any truth to it? You should have known me, and Jake for that matter," Bella spoke.

"That maybe the case, but the whole pack knows what it was like when he had a crush on you. You aren't inside the pack mind. I don't know why I let her get into my mind. I knew you didn't love him like that, and I knew he didn't love you like that anymore. I know he cares for you, but not romantically. Anyway, she said she would try to work on things with the pack and imprints. Which now I see it was a lie. That was about a month before she showed up in the shower," Paul said.

" Where was she that month?" Bella asked.

" Her and Jake were working on things. Jake was struggling with his imprint. She was making things worse, she didn't want to stay in La Push. She wanted to go to Forks and hang out with her friends. She wanted them to go on dates in Forks. Jake was Alpha so he couldn't just up and leave for two or three hours. She was taking it hard, and struggling to adjust to life here. The elders tried to explain to her the importance of Jake taking his rightful place, and she didn't understand why Sam couldn't stay alpha. He was doing a good job, but that caused the Elders to laugh. Sam did do an amazing job, but Jake could ignore his alpha commands, and Sam was slowly losing control over the pack. It had to happen. Lauren just didn't understand what kind of danger could happen if the pack was out of control if an attack happened, " Paul said.

" Well, I guess I could see that, but it still doesn't justify what she was doing. She knew from the beginning that Jake was destined to be Alpha. Everyone knew it, and the Elders were counting down until he took his place. They thought when the rightful alpha took his place that he would be stronger, that the pack would be stronger, that maybe then the Cullen's would live. Sammy tolerated the Cullen's, but Jake hates them. Jake hates them for what they turned him into, and more importantly he hates them for Edward leaving me in the woods, " Bella whispered. She almost forgot Paul was there that night in the woods. She doesn't fully remember seeing him, she just remembers being held by a warm body,that was Sammy's.

"Then about two weeks before the shower issue, she vanished from La Push. Not so much vanished but she was rarely here Jake said she was spending time in Forks with her friends before they went off to collage, since she was stuck here because of him. She should be out having a normal collage experience, living in a dorm , going to parties, but instead she is stuck here. That was her words to him. It caused a fight between the two, and she said she needed time away. They still talked every day, but he had no idea what she was planning. None of us knew she wanted to ruin our relationship. She wanted to weaken the pack, which that still doesn't make sense. Why weaken the whole pack just because she hated me? " Paul asked,

" I do. I remember now," Bella whispered as she jumped up.

"Remember what?" he asked.

"That night, I know what happened. Quick call the pack. We need a meeting. Call the elders, and the imprints," Bella said.

"What's wrong?" he asked pulling her closer to him.

"The fancy vampires are here. They have been. I know where Alice and Jasper are too. I know Lauren's plan. I know Edwards plan , " Bella yelled at him. " Quick Phase . Do the howl, get them here."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys thanks again for the follows and the reviews. I really hope you guys are enjoy this as much as I am enjoying writing it. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter . Thanks again for reading my story. =)

Chapter Six

The whole pack and their imprints managed to fit into the living room, and brought the kitchen chairs into the living room. They made the whole living room look super small. Bella thought that in a new house they would need a bigger living room, or maybe a room dedicated just to the pack meetings. Hopefully when she would get a chance to go back down to the bakery things will start moving forward again, so they could build a bigger house. Maybe even another building for just the pack meetings, and their imprints.

"Okay Bells, tell us what you remember," Jake started.

" Is it a good idea for the whole pack to be in here? What if I say something and someone loses control and phases," Bella asked.

" It's fine, the imprints are too close for them to phase, I put an order on them, so they can't phase even if they wanted to until I alpha command it off." Jake explained.

Bella took a deep breathe and Paul grabbed her hand. She went to pull it away but he didn't let her. She smiled at him, hoping that maybe when this is all over she is going wake up one day and get that year of life back that she forgets. She wants to remember their first date. She wanted to remember their first kiss, and their first I love you's.

"When I went back to my old house that night, it was dark. I wasn't surprised since dad has been basically living down here, and had I. I walked into the front door, I didn't even use my key that should have been my first sign of trouble, but I didn't think of it. Dad use to be Chief of Forks PD, and I was too upset to register the door being left opened. I turned on the lights, and walked up to my bedroom. I laid on the bed and ended up crying. I just felt like everything was falling apart. That Lauren and I were going be the reason why the pack would get divided into two, and I didn't want that. You guys are my family, and it just hurt. It also hurt that an imprint would hurt another imprint. I must have fallen asleep, because by the time I woke up the window was opened and there was a breeze in the bedroom," She said as she took a breath.

"Do you need a glass of water?" Paul asked her. She nodded her head yes, and waited for him to come back to start the story back up.

" I just thought Jake had sent someone over here to check up on me. I just figured they were outside running patrol in the woods around the house. So I got up to start running a bubble bath. I still had stuff there that hadn't been moved to Paul's yet. While the water was running I went back into the bedroom to get my robe, and my cell phone. I screamed so loud when I saw it wasn't a pack member laying on my bed. It was Edward," Bella whispered.

She looked over at Paul who was shaking really bad. Even though he was holding Bella's hand it wasn't helping him. She looked around the rest of the room, and saw the rest of the imprints trying to comfort their mates but it wasn't having any effect either. She looked over at Jake who looked mad.

" Do you want me to continue? Or do you guys need a run?" She asked.

Jake looked around at the pack and asked them. All the guys and Leah shook their heads no. Bella decided to continue with her story.

" I asked him what he was doing here? He said he knew I had finally got away from the pack, and was coming here in hopes that he would be there to save me. I told him I didn't need saving from the pack, and that he was crazy. He told me he had to protect me from you guys. That you guys were dangerous and trying to hurt me. The only way he could save me is turning me into a vampire. I told him if he did that he would have attack an imprint, and he would have broken the treaty in the process of it. He said the wolves wouldn't be our problem anymore. He asked about Lauren and Jake and then chuckled," Bella said .

She made eye contract with Jake, " He knew you two imprinted. He sent her into the shower with Paul. He promised her that he would change her, and when he changed her she could go after me. That she could kill me, and get revenge for me taking Paul away. Of course he said he wouldn't let her go after me. That if she wanted to be changed he would change her. He said she would be easy to manipulate into not killing me once she changed. She has a talent like I do or that I would have when I was turned. She would be able to manipulate the smell of vampires."

"Have you heard from Lauren?" Quil asked Jake.

"No has anyone heard from Lauren?" Jake asked the pack. They all shook their heads.

"Was she changed?" Seth asked.

"After the story I am going go look around her house and see," Jake said.

"It wouldn't matter if you looked, or smelled. She can manipulate their smells. So we won't know until she shows up here red eyes and all. Unless she wears contacts," Bella whispered.

"After this meeting, we call the Cullen's. See if they can look around," Jake ordered.

"He said that Lauren would be highly wanted by Volturi, and he might be able to trade her for Alice or Jasper. The Volturi are here. They have been, I bet they have been watching your moves. They are here for me. Edward said that they got Jasper and Alice because I was still human. They told him to change me or they would be coming for me, and the Cullen's would not only lose Alice, and Jasper, but me too. I would be apart of the Volturi, just like they are forcing Alice and Jasper too," Bella whispered.

" Humans can't know about vampires. If they do they get killed. They don't know about the pack, well they didn't, but my guess is they do now. Lauren has to be changed. She has to be a new vampire for you guys not to get smell of vampires. Which means we are screwed."

"We will get back to them in a minute continue with your story. After this we are going to want to know everything about them, and call the Cullen's," Jake said.

" He was there to change me that night. They were there too. The Volturi came in the front door, not all of them. Just two of them came. Aro, he is one of the three leaders. He was there, and he said he can't wait until Edward screws up and doesn't change me by the end of the month. That then he will change me, and I will make their coven even stronger than it is. He can read minds, but not like Edward can, he has to be touching them, but it doesn't work on me. Marcus was there too. He has a power he is able to see the tie between two people. When he looked at Edward and I he said to Aro that it was interesting the tie that was there before is completely gone. That is when Edward lost it. He started after them. He pushed me to the side a little too hard, and I blacked out. I don't know what happened after that."

The pack stayed quiet for a few minutes. That answered the question of what happened Bella that night, but what happened after she blacked out. How long had they had Alice and Jasper, and just how far is Edward going to go?

" So what you are basically telling us, is that it doesn't matter how we run patrol, if Lauren is turned then its pointless. They can still cross on to our land without our knowledge," Quil spoke up.

"I don't think the question is If Lauren is turned. I think she is turned. It makes sense. Jake did you feel any pain when your ties with Lauren was broken?" Bella asked him.

"Not really. I was asleep, and it woke me up, but it wasn't painful," Jake answered.

" You didn't break the imprint. Sure your imprint with her was weaker because of banning her from here, but she was changed. That is how nobody was able to catch Edward scent along the border. Lauren was there. She is changed, and she is a new born, she is dangerous," Bella spoke up.

That earned growls from the rest of the pack. Nobody was happy to hear Edward broke the treaty or that Lauren had this power to cover up the scent of the vampires. The pack were yelling and talking over one another making it hard to understand what anyone was trying to say. Bella watched them as they yelled, and the ones who were imprinted held on more to their mates. She sighed all of this could have been avoided if she didn't fall in love with a vampire

" Everyone shut up. Nobody can hear anything if you guys are talking over one another. We need a plan. There is no way of us knowing how many times Edward has been here. For all we know he could be close right now. We need to call the Cullen's minus Edward," Jake ordered.

Jake looked at Bella , "Oh I have to be the ones to call the Cullen's?"

Jake nodded his head yeah, and Bella sighed and grabbed her cell phone. She looked for Carlisle phone number and clicked call.

"Bella?" Carlisle answered.

" I am only calling for pack business. I remembered what happened that night. We need a meeting, but it can't involve Edward. He broke the treaty," Bella spoke.

" Edward isn't here. He is in Canada with a coven family just like ours. So he won't be a problem. It will only be Esme, Rose, Emmett and I. Alice and Jasper still aren't back from where they went," Carlisle said.

"Okay we will be at the treaty line in 10 mins," Bella said as she hung up.

"Okay, the imprints should stay here. I think for the meeting it should be me, Sammy, Jare, Paul. Collin and Brady I want you to stay near this house with the girls. Leah, Seth, Quil and Embry I want you running the border," Jake barked out orders.

"I am not staying here," Bella spoke up.

Jake looked at Paul, "Princess, for once why can't you follow an order?"

"Because its my memory, you need me there. What if they ask questions, and you don't have the answer?" Bella asked holding her ground.

"She has you there, Paul. She will be fine. Its us four, and I am sure those four Cullen's won't let anything happen, plus the four running patrol. It is fine," Jake tried to reassure Paul.

"I guess," Paul muttered.

He ran outside and shifted. Jare and Jake helped Bella on Paul's back. He moved slower than the other wolves because he was afraid Bella would be in more pain. Once they finally made it to the meeting point, the Cullen's were already there.

" If Eddie were here he would freak out," Emmett started laughing. Rose gave him a nasty look.

Bella ignored Emmett's comment and started telling the story, just like she told the wolves. Only this tim she didn't stop to hear what they had to say until she was completely finished. The pack watched their faces, but it was hard to tell if they were surprised or not. They didn't show much of emotion.

"So you are thinking Edward changed this girl, named Lauren?" Carlisle finally asked.

"We also think that maybe someone needs to call the Canada coven and make sure he is there. If she was changed, it is a good possibility he is still here, and close by," Jake spoke.

"I said from the beginning we needed to keep a closer eye on Edward that he wasn't the same since he got back from Italy. That he was acting differently. Especially after he sent out those fake invitations of their engagement. You guys just thought it was his way of dealing with her first heart break. He is a vampire this is a dangerous situation for her. Now he broke the treaty, again I might add, and even with the first time he broke the treaty, nobody followed him to Canada. Nobody checked to see if he was actually there," Rose said.

"It was his first heart ache, We never thought he would put Bella's life in danger," Esme spoke.

"Are you listening to yourself? He didn't mean to put Bella's life in danger? If he didn't want to do that then he wouldn't have introduced her to this world. She would be safe if he never got close to her. Jasper almost kills her. James almost changes her. Victoria starts an army of new born vampires, and almost kills her. Now Volturi is after her. So is this the time we step in?" Rose asked.

"I agree with Rose. I like human Bella. She blushes when you say inappropriate things, and she has a back bone, now that Edward isn't dictating her life. We let this go on too long. Long what he has gotten us into. I am all for a fight, but this one isn't going to end well. The have more powers than we do. They have Alice and Jasper because of this. Now we have a new born vampire running around Forks with the power to hide their scents?" Emmett said.

"If what you said is true then why isn't there reports of missing people. New vampires are blood thirst. She would be killing at a fast rate," Carlisle spoke.

" Blood bank truck was robbed a few days ago. All the blood was gone," Jake spoke up. "We have been keeping an eye out for vampires, but we never came across any. Even when we went to sniff the place out there was no scent of vampires."

Carlisle and Esme shared a look. " Oh no," Bella whispered.

"What?" Paul asked. "Another memory?"

"No, but that look they just shared. You knew. You may not of known Edward turned someone but you knew there is a new vampire around." Bella said.

" We knew the blood bank truck got robbed . We also got scent that the pack beat us there, and we didn't smell anyone other then the pack members," Carlisle said.

"You know Edward isn't in Canada," Bella spoke.

" We got a call asking if we sent him over yet, but we been keeping an eye out for him here. We didn't want to worry the pack until we knew for sure he was in Forks," Carlisle said.

"He wants to change Bella, and you didn't think to tell anyone? " Rose said.

" He is still my son. He would never change Bella against her wishes. He wouldn't do that to her," Esme said.

"My isn't this a nice little meeting. Edward told us all about the treaty line. We were surprised to see a coven of vampires have an agreement with these filthy mutts," a voice said from behind the Cullen's.

"Oh no," Bella whispered. Jake and Paul phased back to wolf and pushed Bella behind them. Emmett, Rose, Carlisle and Esme made a line in front of the wolves.

"It is such a pleasure to see you again Bella. To my disappointment you are still human. It seems Edward had failed. Where is he at?" Aro spoke.

" Where is the rest of your coven?" Bella asked looking around. It was dark out so she knew she wouldn't be able to see much of anything. She didn't realize she was grabbing Paul's fur. Paul and Jake stood in front of her, and Jare and Embry were standing directly next to her. They were all touching a part of her.

" Jane, my dear, you can come out now. It seems Bella's power is stronger than we thought it would be when she is human. My you are going to make quite a good asset to the coven when I turn you," Aro spoke. Jane walked out from the shadows. Her eyes are red like she just recently fed.

"Not fair, you said I could play, and it didn't work. Can I play with the Cullen's?" Jane whined.

" Not yet, we aren't here to start any problems. Just checking on the progress Edward hasn't made. You do know there is a dead line. He has a few more days than you are mine," Aro spoke. Bella was trying to wrap her mind around what was going to happen. Are they really there to talk, or are there more in the woods she can't see? Is this an ambush?

"What makes you think because you change me I am going to be so willing to stay with you? I will just expose myself to humans, and you will be forced to destroy me. What makes you think that I won't take you down with me? Do you really think these boys are going to step aside? Having Alice captured isn't going to help you much, and you cant see the future without touching," Bella spoke. She was surprisingly calm.

" We can't have a human know vampires are real. You are a liability, you should be honored we are even thinking about changing you. A pack of four teenage wolves against a coven of vampires who have talents. That isn't a great odd, " Aro spoke. He was challenging the boys. He probably wanted to get them worked up so they attack first, and he can touch one to see their secrets.

"You should be honored the wolves haven't attacked yet. I am the soul mate of a wolf, I keep their secret, I can keep your secret. These four teenage wolves as you put it aren't as stupid as you think. They know you can see the future by touching them. Do you really think they are going to attack? " Bella responded. She was getting frustrated that Carlisle was staying so quiet. This was his fault in a way. Allowing the Cullen's kids go to school. He had to know something like this would eventually happen.

"The wolves aren't the only people who have something up their sleeves. I think this one will be a big shock to the Cullen's and Bella. Edward, Lauren why don't you make your grand appearance now, ," Aro spoke.

Out from behind them walked Edward, and Lauren. Her eyes were red, which didn't surprise her. She heard Jake growl as soon as he saw Edward's hand in Lauren's. That was something she wasn't expecting. Had they caught Edward just like they did Alice and Jasper?

"Edward, what are you doing?" Esme whispered.

"Oh my gosh," Bella whispered as she put her hands up to her cheeks. She still can't believe what she was seeing.

"I don't think you fully understand," Edward spoke. " Let me tell you a story. I join the Volturi long before you were even thought of. They needed my power, I was an advantage to them. Yes, Carlisle changed me, and they acted like my parents, but I needed something more. So when Carlisle took me to visit them so long ago. I decided then that this is what I wanted. I was put on a task, or I guess you could say a mission. I was to remain with Carlisle and Esme. I was to remain with them, and keep track on their where about. You see their coven was getting too big. They were also collection talented vampires, even if they didn't realize it."

"What are you saying, son?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't think I was ever your son. At least not your real son, but that isn't what you and Esme thought was it. You wanted a family so bad, and you would get it at any means. Well, I was never apart of your family, well for the first few years until I met Aro I was. Then he changed my mine. I gave him updates on everything. When Jasper and Alice joined, how much he wanted their talent to be in his coven. Then when I came across Bella, that nearly changed the game . Do you know how strong her power is as a human, can you even begin to imagine how strong it will be as a vampire? Then Lauren came along. At first I didn't think she was anything special, but then Aro has one of his guards come down who can detect powers in human. That was it, we had to have her, but then everything fell apart. I went to Italy to pretend to kill myself. I knew Bella would come if Alice asked. She 'saved' me, but it also gave Aro a chance to meet her. To see what I was talking about. They tried everything, and human Bella could block it," Edward said.

" So, you not only played me, but played your family as well? You trained Alice and Jasper for what exactly?" Bella asked.

"They were just collateral damage. Jasper can control peoples emotions, and Alice can see the future of the path people are on. They were wanted deeply by Aro. So I lied, it was simple actually, Alice realized it too late though. I told her if she and Jasper went to Aro, it would buy me some time on keeping you human. It was easy, she is your best friend. When she got there and Aro explained to her everything, she was less than happy. She wants me dead probably as much as you little pet there," Edward chuckled.

"So you played everyone, what do you have to gain out of this?" Rose asked.

" I gained a life where I don't have to fear the Volturi, because I am them. I go out and look for talented humans, and when I think I found some, I let them know. They send people out, and it is decided if they are worth the change or not. It was easier to do when we moved constantly," Edward said.

" So that is it? Eventually there is going to be a battle, talent vampires vs wolves? All for what? Because you want me stupid power you claim I have? Like I said before what makes you think I am going to so willing just accept being in your coven? I don't want to be changed, and if you sure as hell do it, I swear it will be my last thing I do, I will take down the Volturi," Bella spoke.

"Mighty words, for a simple human," Aro chuckled.

" You don't know anything about me. You know what Edward told you. That was the old Bella. The new Bella is sick and tired of being bullied over by vampires who think they can dictate my life. It is my life, I don't want to be changed, you try and I will burn you myself," Bella threaten.

" You can try my child. Multiple have before you, but you won't succeed," Aro said.

"So it wouldn't matter if Edward was going to change me, because either way you got me," Bella said as she realized it.

Aro just chuckled and Jane looked like she was bored. " Can we go? If I can't have fun, then I want to leave."

"Until we meet again, my dear, Isabella. Next time you will be changed, and your tribe will be destroyed," Aro said .

The pack and Cullen's watched Aro, Jane, Edward and Lauren all walked away.

"So where does that leave us? A few days until they destroy the pack" Bella asked to nobody in general.

"That leaves us destroying the Volturi, they aren't going to live anymore. They have gotten too big, and have Alice and Jasper has hostages," Rose spoke.

" We won't stand a chance. Not with all their powers," Esme whispered.

" Well, nows the time to call in any vampires you know that has problems with the Volturi. We are going to war and we need as much help as we can get. We need to destroy Lauren first, and their shield," Bella said.

"Spoken like a true warrior," Carlisle said.

" They don't get to come here and threaten the people I care about. We need to take them all down. I have a few ideas, but I am going run it pass the pack before anything. So we will probably call you guys tomorrow," Bella said.

They all said their goodbyes, and left back to their houses. They were in for a long next few days.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again for the reviews and following my story. You guys rock. This chapter took me a little longer than expected. I am seriously super worn out, and just very exhausted. Also, I kept gettig real bad headaches from stress, and not sleeping…. so sorry it wasn't up sooner. I had planned to upload wednesday, but that didn't happen. Anyway, here is the chapter .

Oh wait, any good fan-fictions out there you suggest I should read, or even books?

 **Chapter Seven**

She wished it was a simple fix, that the Volturi wouldn't try to kill her and the whole pack, but nothing in her life was a simple fix. This was all her fault to begin with. She should have stayed away from Edward, but even if she did would he have let her a lone. He had this weird obsession with her, at first she thought it was love. She knew that wasn't the case. He was always a monster, she just didn't see it until recently.

"Princess?" Paul called her.

They were all seated in their small living room. Talking about how we are going to come out of this ahead of the game. She knew that wasn't possible, unless she turned herself over to them. It would hurt Paul the most, and she didn't want to do that either. There had to be a way around it. Why would he fight to keep her human during the new born fight, and Victoria? Why hadn't he let James poison change her? Why did he suck it back?

" Yeah?" She answered .

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

" There is no way out of this. Even if we set up traps or things that could catch them on fire when they step on it, it wouldn't work. What if one of the pack members step on it? What if a Cullen steps on it?" Bella asked. Her plan had been to set up traps. Set up switches under leaves and when Volturi stepped on it , it would trigger fire, and burn them. She wasn't sure how well that plan would work, and they only had a few days to figure it out.

" If we know where they are, we can tell the Cullen's and watch out. We can have them follow us, and we step over. They would never know what happens." Embry spoke up. " It is the best idea we have right now."

"Bella is right. What if we misstep? We are in battle it doesn't meant they are going to follow us. What if they leap over it?" Jake asked. All the questions Bella has been asking herself.

Everyone was getting frustrated, and we were getting nowhere. We were trying, but it wasn't working. All the plans had one ending, death. Either pack members were dying or Bella was dying. She didn't want to die, but she also didn't want to jeopardize the pack and their well being.

She knew if Aro got his hands on her, she would be changed, and if that happened she would do everything she possible could to take him down from the inside. She listened to the pack bickering late into the evening, or was it early morning? She most of fell asleep.

"Bella, lets put you in the bedroom," Paul whispered.

"What happened?" she asked still exhausted.

"You fell asleep a little while ago. We still don't have a solid plan, and the Cullen's aren't having much luck finding vampires who will go up against the Volturi. Even though most vampires don't like how they are dictating everything, that doesn't mean they want their own life to end," Paul explained.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

" It means we have a long few days ahead of us," Paul whispered.

The next morning came too quickly. Bella was still exhausted, and she was sure the pack was still exhausted. She got up to hear the soft snores of Paul sleeping on the livingroom couch. She smiled, and got to cooking. It had been so long since she cooked breakfast. She almost forgot how much she liked to cook. She saw her phone on the counter lighting up with missed text messages.

 **Leah: I know Paul probably told you there are no plans to winning this yet, but don't do something crazy. I remember what you did with Victoria**

 **Embry: I still think your idea of booby trapping will work**

 **Jake: Hey Bells, don't do anything stupid**

 **Emmett: Get your dogs up meet us at the treaty line at noon. We found a huge group of vampires with talents willing to go against Volturi**

Bella looked at the clock 1045. She went into where Paul was and woke him up.

"Whats wrong?" He asked panicking.

"Nothing, I made breakfast so hurry up and eat. After you are done there is a pack meeting at the treaty line with the Cullen's. It seems some good may have come out. Breakfast is almost done, so you go and call Jake and let him know the Cullen's may have had a break threw," Bella said as she flipped a pan cake.

Paul was practically drooling as he grabbed his cell phone and called their Alpha. Paul ate quickly, and we were out the door.

We made it to the line with just a few minutes to spare. Everyone was human, to Bella's surprise. She wasn't sure a meeting in the open like this was a good idea with the Volturi around, and Lauren's new power. This could just be asking for trouble.

"Is this a good idea? Out here in the open with Lauren's power and the Volturi?" Bella asked.

"We thought about that dear. Either way if they wanted to know they would," Esme spoke.

Bella looked around nervously, not trusting them being outside and talking about a plan. " This didn't end so well last night. I am not sure about this."

"What do you suggest?" Jake asked Bella.

" Maybe somewhere less open for starters," Bella replied.

" You are all welcomed to our house," Esme offered. Jake was shifting on his feet trying to think of a better solution.

" We will be just as vulnerable there as we would be here," Jake responded.

" So you are suggesting we talk here openly, where they could be hiding not too far off in the distance?" Bella challenged.

"Bella, I am the packs alpha what I say goes. I think its better here than it is at their house. It will be too hard for them to stay human if they are in a vampire house. Do you think Paul wants to go to your ex boyfriends house?" Jake said.

Bella rolled her eyes, " So invite them to Paul's."

"No, " Paul said. " Will you just be quiet so we can get this over with. If he says here, then its here."

" We have some friends from the South making their way up here. They haven't liked the Volturi for sometime . They should be here by this afternoon," Carlisle spoke.

"Emmett said they had powers?" Bella asked before Jake could speak.

"Bella, I am in the Alpha. I ask the question," Jake told her with a warning look.

"Imprints don't have an alpha, and you are my friend, not my boss. Just like Paul is my boyfriend, not my owner. You boys need to get your things straight. No girl wants to be told what to do by their boyfriend, or their best friend," Bella said.

" Sometimes I ask the sprits if this is a joke for them. Do they find humor is having Paul imprint on a girl who has just as much fight in her as he does?" Jake muttered . Bella ignored him and looked at the Cullens.

"They do, but I think it would be best if we meet behind my house, all of us. They can explain their story, and their power. I think this is the best chance we have right now," Carlisle said.

"I still think filling water balloons up with gasoline and throwing them at the Volturi and having a pack member light it, is a better solution," Emmett said as Rose hit him.

"I like the way he thinks," Quil said chuckling.

" We won't be able to contain the fire. It is too dangerous not only for us, but for the back as well," Carlisle said.

"Okay so we meet back at the woods behind you house this afternoon. Are they animal drinkers?" Jake asked.

" No, but they were told there was to be no killing here or anyway near Forks," Carlisle said.

" Bella, you stay with the imprints then. It isn't safe," Paul said.

"It is never safe for me, putting me there with them but them in danger too. It is safer for everyone if I go with the Pack," She said.

" She is going Paul," Leah said as she walked up to Bella.

"Human life really is better for you than vampire," Emmett said.

"You are only saying that because you know if I was turned, I would beat you in an arm wrestling match," Bella responded. It earned chuckles from the pack, and even the Cullen's to her surprise.

"Okay guys. Lets go, we only have a few hours before we have to meet back with the Cullen's. I want four of you on patrol, do I have volunteers or am I picking?" Jake asked.

He looked at the pack, and Leah, Quil, Jare, and Sam all threw their hands up. " Okay, you four run patrol for three hours then meet us at the Cullen's woods. "

Bella couldn't believe Jake allowed the pack to pick, instead of telling them who would do what. "Embry and Quil pick up lighter fluid from the store. As many cans as you can. We need a back up plan. Seth go check on the imprints and the two little ones. Paul, Bella and I are going go pick up some lighters, and matches. In case their little plan doesn't work. "

"You don't think their plan is going to work?" Bella asked.

"It is always best to have a back up plan. We only need to figure out now what we are doing with you and the imprints," Jake said.

"I can't stay with the imprints. That puts them in danger, and that is what they are going expect," Bella said.

"You can't come with us that puts you in more danger," Paul said.

" What does that leave then? I can't stay in La Push and I can't come the pack. As it is you are going need more then just the two little ones and Seth staying in La Push," Bella said.

"I thought about all of this already. She is right we can't leave here there, but she is safest with the pack. I already plan on leaving Sammy and Jare back too," Jake said.

"They are your best fighters, you can't do that. Leave Embry and Quil," Bella challenged.

"How would you remember that?" Jake asked.

"Im not sure, but I know they are stronger than Em and Quil. You can't leave Sammy , and Jare out," Bella protested.

" Fine, but you shouldn't go up against the alpha, Bella. You keep questioning my every step," Jake said.

"That is because you aren't thinking right. If I think there is a better way to do it then I am going to tell you. You aren't my alpha, but you are my best friend, it is my fault we are in this situation," Bella said.

"Stop that, because it isn't. Even if you didn't date Edward, he still would have went after you. You heard him, he has always worked with them. He does their dirty work. Lets get the matches and lighters," Jake said.

They walked the rest of the way quiet. Bella carried the matches, and the boys grabbed the lighters. They checked out and heading back to the house. When they got there the rest of the boys with the lighter fluid. There wasn't much else to do. They decided to take it easy until that afternoon. They watched tv, and played video games like they were normal teenagers.

" If only it was that easy to kill vampires like Buffy did," Quil said.

"Oh shut up, the only reason you wanted to watch Buffy the Vampire slayer is because she's hot," Paul said.

"Oh so you think Sarah Michelle Gellar is hot, Paul? I don't think Freddy Prince Jr would like that one. She wouldn't know what to do with an actually pack of werewolves, and vampires," Bella chuckled.

" She gave up her love, she gave up her life to save the world," Quil said.

"She was in love with a vampire, who turns evil when he reaches true happiness. Who writes this stuff? Vampires are always evil," Bella said.

"Why do vampires here have to sparkle, and need set on fire to actually be destroyed. If they were like Hollywood vampires then this would be over. There wouldn't be special talents, unless it was Dracula," Jake said.

" Then there wouldn't be a need for teenage werewolves to protect their tribe. There would be one slayer . How can one slayer protect the whole world? It makes no sense," Embry finally spoke up.

"That is the only part of the show that doesn't make sense? How about the fact she died multiple times? The fact that Willow brought her back to life. Witches aren't real. Or a rogue slayer, Faith? How Angel saves Faith from being evil? Or that Angel Moves to sunny LA, where he can't go out in the day light or he dies, but he hunts monsters there?" Bella said .

"Are we really debating this?" Paul asked.

"Would you rather us talk about how we are probably all going to die in a few days," Quil asked.

"No," Paul whispered.

Embry decided to change the subject back to when it was lighter, " Wheres our watcher to train us to bad ass vampire killers?"

"This isn't Buffy. This is real life," Bella said.

"So if people think Vampires and werewolves aren't real, but we are, does that mean witches and leprechauns are real?" Quil asked.

"What kind of leprechauns are we talking about here. The nice ones or the blood thirsty ones from that scary movie called Leprechauns?" Bella asked.

"Nice ones, who would want evil leprechauns running around killing people? Is that what they call vampires who are short, evil Leprechauns?" Quil asked as he was laughing so hard that tears were coming out on his eyes.

" I can see Quil is just as rude as ever," Bella whispered as she fought to laugh at his stupid joke.

" Maybe the world should be like Vampire Diaries, I wouldn't mind going out with Elena from Vampire diaries," Quil said.

"Do you just watch these shows for the chicks?" Bella asked as she threw a pillow at him.

" Well, it has werewolves, and vampires, and witches in it. The only thing we are missing is witches. I wish real vampires couldn't go out in the day light. Do you know how much easier life would be? I wish they couldn't go into houses without being invited. If only garlic and holy water worked on them too," Quil said.

Bella listened as the boys continued talking about why life couldn't be like it was on TV shows? Why couldn't vampires be killed with garlic, and holy water? She remembers the Cullen's cooking her spaghetti, and the garlic they kept touching. She remembered Edward watching her sleeping in her room. If only cross would get rid of the evil.

She knew she had a enough time for a little nap before they had to leave for the Cullen's. She hopes after all this is over the whole pack has movie nights. She'd prefer that over death meetings.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi yah folks, thanks for the reviews and following my story. No seriously though, do you guys know how much you rock? Anyways, I am feeling slightly better, but I think I have a stupid cold that is being passed around, lucky me right? Any ways on with the story =) , in writing this, I realized since the chapters have been between 2,000 and 4,000 words that this isn't going to be such a long story… Maybe 15 chapters? I do have the last two chapters written, but they don't have numbers. So I guess we shall see.

 **Chapter 8**

Bella tried to take a nap as the boys talked about tv shows, but it just wasn't happening. Her mind didn't want to shut off, and if the doctor knew she had basically no bed rest, unless you count at night, then he would probably be just as upset. She knew she couldn't beat her self up about not remembering the past year, or that vampires wanted to kill her.

" Okay , we should leave. I am sure the others are going be on their way. As much as I don't like bringing a human to meet red eye vampires, you are needed Bella," Jake said.

" It didn't matter if you said I wasn't allowed to go, because everyone knows I would show up. I would have taken myself there," Bella said as she stood up and grabbed a bottle of water.

* * *

When they arrived to the Cullen's woods, there were ton of vampires there. Bella was only expecting may five but there were a lot more than five. How had all of them been able to live in a coven together if they had so many powers? She thought only the Volturi would be able to.

"Bella," Esme said as she walked over to the pack.

Bella smiled, " I should have asked how many vampires would be here. I just assumed that since you guys were having issues, that meant we weren't going to have a lot of people here today."

"Oh my dear, you are in for such a surprise. Okay boys it is good to see all of you. Carlisle is ready to introduce everyone," Esme spoke as she lead the pack and Bella to where everyone else is.

"Would you like me to start with the introductions?" Carlisle asked Jake.

"Why don't each of them introduce themselves, and what their talent is?" Esme suggested.

Bella watched as Jake just nodded his head. Paul was holding her hand, and fighting against taking her back to where the imprints were. He didn't care they promised not to hurt her, he didn't trust vampires.

The first vampire to introduce her self was a tall women with darker skin color , " My name is Zafrina, and I am from the Amazons. Those two, are my best friends, Senna and Kachiri. They are here to fight the Volturi, but they don't have any special powers. My power is visual projection. I am able to distract people by placing vision in their mind where they think they are somewhere else." She finished and her and her two friends step back.

The next vampire stepped up, " My name is Eleazar, I was at one point apart of the Volturi until I left them. I am like the Cullen's, a vegetarian. This is my mate Carmen. I am able to sense the abilities of other humans and vampires around us. I hope to be able to help since I know a lot more about the Volturi than most vampires do."

"You use to be with the Volturi? How do we know you haven't turned back to them?" Jake asked.

" I haven't. I want nothing more than to destroy them. It was a good idea when it was started, but now they are too power hungry. They are looking to destroy coven's and kidnapping vampires with talents. Brain washing them to eventually working together. They have a vampire who is able to brain wash them into thinking the Volturi are doing the right thing," Eleazar said.

"Really, when I was there I hadn't met one like that," Bella said.

"You are truly an unique creature. Carlisle told us about you. I can understand why you want to stay human, your power even as human is strong. It could be so strong even as a vampire. That is why Aro wants you. Their shield will never be as strong as yours could be. Their shield is able to work around their whole castle. You have to be closer to her for it to work. Yours could do the whole castle, and then probably some more," Eleazar said.

Bella started to blush, " You can tell all of that just from being near me? You don't have to touch my hand or anything?"

" No I can tell from just right here. I know you are mated with the men holding your hand. I can also tell that this pack is your family. This isn't the first pack we have ran across, but it is the biggest we have ran across," Eleazar spoke.

"There are more packs out there?" Jake asked surprised. The Elders said they didn't know of any other tribe being able to shift.

"Not just werewolves, but other animals too, there is a lot out there. I have been a vampire since the 1700's so I have seen my fair share of creatures. I always thought it is amazing how well the pack moves together. How their mind in linked, and how they all listen to the alpha," Eleazar said.

"I think after the inductions we need to get together, and see if we can pin point any more packs over this way. To see if we can get them to help join us," Jake said. Eleazar nods his head in agreement.

" My name is Katrina, but everyone calls me Kate. I am also a vegetarian vampire, and one of the Denali sisters. My talent is psychic electrical shock. Basically it shocks anyone who touches me, and the Volturi have been out to capture me for a very long time. I have always been able to escape, but I feel my days are being out numbered. I want them gone. This is my mate Garrett ," Kate spoke. She has blonde hair, not as nice as Rose.

They stepped behind and another vampire stepped up. " My name is Benjamin and I am from the Egyptian coven I can influence the elements of nature. This is my mate Tia." Just as he finished a gust of wind came out of nowhere.

"You know how useful the trick could be when hot chicks are wearing skirts?" Quil asked.

"When are you going to stop being a prev? You have an imprint," Bella yelled at him.

" Yeah, but I don't look at her in that way. I still can look at other females," Quil said.

Sammy punched Quil in the gut, " No you can't look at anyone, and when Claire decides what she wants out of you, so help me if you touch her I am going to take you to the vet and get you fixed."

"Okay you two, we can handle this later, right now lets listen to the rest of them before I introduce you morons," Jake said.

The next vampire steps up, " My names Maggie, and I come from an Ireland coven. I don't have any powers like the others, but I can tell when someone is lying to me."

She stepped back and the next one stepped forward, " My name is Siobhan, and I am in the Ireland coven with Maggie. I am the leader, and the other is my mate, Liam. I have the power to visualize an outcome, and project it into reality. The Volturi made me leave my home country, and we have been on the run since. They would love to have my power in their gift of collections."

"So if she can visualize the outcome, why can't she just visualize the Volturi all dying?" Seth asked.

" It doesn't work with something that big. Even if I was able to visualize one of their leaders dead and make it happen, they would have me dead before I could finish off the rest of them," She spoke.

The last vampire came up, " My names Dean, and I am from the states. I can't say I have been a vampire for as long as these other ones. I am still recently new, one of the few vampires who managed to get away from Victoria. I have a special power, I am able to catch things on fire with my eyes. This is my mate Eva."

"You can catch things on fire with your eyes? Why can't you just set them up in flames?" Quil asked.

"Because I can only focus on one person at a time," he responded.

" That is all very interesting. I think we have a lot to plan . My name is Jake, and I am future chief of the tribe, as well as Alpha of these wolves. This is my second in command, Sam. He used to be the Alpha before I was phased, and then for a little longer until I was ready to take over. This one is Jared and next to him is Quil, Embry, and Seth. On the other side is Paul and his mate, Bella. Next to her is the only female wolf, Leah," Jake spoke.

"This is your whole pack?" one of them asked.

"There are two younger ones who are 13, but they won't be in the battle, so they are back on the rez," Jake responded.

"13 that is so young to have such a huge responsibility," Maggie spoke.

"None of us asked for this, it was just destined for us. In our genes, it has taken some time to get use too," Jake responded.

" Just like most of us didn't want to be turned, but it happened anyway," Rose spoke up. "Did Bella ever tell you my story?"

The pack all shook their head. " I never wanted this either. I was born in 1915 in New York. I was born beautiful and constantly praised in it. I took pride in my looks, and loved when father would buy me new clothes. My girlfriends envied me, and every man who passed me admired me. It makes me sound self centered, and as a human that was exactly want I was. One day mother had me dressed up to deliver my father the lunch he had forgotten, in hopes that the son of the banks owner would take notice in me. Of course he did, he worked a lot, and we got engaged. I was visiting my friend who just had a son, when it happened. It was in 1933 I was turned into a vampire after an unfortunate event. I stumbled across my drunken fiancé and his drunk friends. Royce was bragging about my beauty which lead to me being gang raped, and beaten. I was left on the street to die. I was found by Carlisle."

The pack stayed quiet , all except Leah. "That is why you were a bitch to Bella when she was picking Edward over staying human. You didn't want her to regret her decision. A decision you never got to make. You were handed this life, a life you never wanted?"

" Yeah," Rose answered.

"So what makes you tell us this story now?" Jake asked.

"I figured we are suppose to trust each other, and how can you trust us, when you don't know anything about us. This is why I am fighting for her. It's because I want her to stay human. I want her to be able to experience things I will never be able to experience. In order for your pack to trust us, you must know about us," Rose spoke.

Jake just nodded his head in agreement. It wasn't like the pack had any secrets, the Cullen's knew Jake imprinted on the girl Edward turned into a vampire. They know Quil imprinted on Emily's little niece. They know Jake was once in love with Bella. They know all about Leah and Sam. There wasn't any secrets they held.

" I would tell you our secrets, but I don't think the pack has any. Everything that has happened to us, you guys know about," Jake said.

" That leaves us with trying to make a plan now," Carlisle said.

"A plan? We have so many useful talents, but when Volturi having a shield it is useless for us," Embry spoke.

" We need to figure out how to take out their shield. It leaves them unprotected," Benjamin spoke.

"It does for us too," Bella spoke up. " They will be doing the same thing we are protecting the shields."

"We surprise them. We bring the fight to them then. They can't be that far from here," Emmett suggested.

"We'd have to find them and with Lauren that is going be impossible," Bella said.

"I am surprised that the pack let you come out," Kate said. " Edward would never let you be here."

"Edward was a controlling monster. The pack doesn't want me here, but they also don't want to endanger the tribe, and their mates there. It is better for me to be here than there," Bella spoke.

"I heard all about you from Irina and from Laurant. I told her she was a fool to believe anything he said, but she did. She got herself killed with him that day in the meadow. I understand why the pack did it, but I wish she would have seen he wasn't good. That he would never turn his back on Victoria," Kate spoke.

"How did you figure the pack killed them?" Jared asked.

"I wasn't sure, but today confirmed it. I knew they were out on a hunting trip, and just never came back . I knew he wanted to come down here to pay a visit to an old friend, and she followed along," Kate spoke.

" So we can trust you then?" Jake asked.

"My sister was a fool, and she was headed down a dangerous path. She wouldn't listen to any of us. If you are worried that I may try to take revenge and kill Bella myself, Im not like that," Kate said.

"Okay, I believe her," Bella spoke up, " What about you Maggie?"

"She is telling the truth," She responded.

"We still don't have a plan," Emmett said. " It is great we can all trust each other, but I don't think trust is going to get rid of the Volturi."

"He is right, and there aren't many days left. So Eleazar why don't we talk about possibility of more packs in the area that may help us. Sammy and the rest of you with them on figure out a best way for the talents to work in defeating the Volturi. I don't want to hear anything about balloons full of gasoline or booby traps in the ground," Jake said as he looked at Quil.

"Same goes for you , Emmett," Carlisle said.

Bella just chuckled. Leave it to Emmett, and Quil to be almost exactly alike besides for ones a vampire and ones a werewolf. Paul gave Bella a quick kiss on the forehead until he pulled her with the rest of the pack. Bella was surprised that Jake had agreed to work with vampires who didn't follow the Cullen's eating patterns.

Emmett was right when he said the hit the jackpot on finding Talent vampires. They needed this. They needed to get along, and more importantly they needed to be able to work aside each other without wanting to kill the other. Sure, they maybe enemies but that didn't mean they had to kill each other.

 ***Let me know what you guys think…. Thanks again for reading this =)**


	9. Chapter 9

Hi yah guys... Here is your Friday update. Thanks again for the positive feed back. Let me know what you guys think. =) Sorry it isn't as long as the other chapters. It is still over 2,000 words though..

 **Chapter 9**

Bella was surprised that it was so late. They were working with the vampires, and Jake with Eleazar. Trying to come up with the safest plan, they still didn't know how to take out the shield, while keeping them safe. She knew she was going to lose people she cared about .

They would have to stay close to their shield so Jane couldn't try to hurt them, but that was hard to do. Jake had learned some good news though. He had planned for him and Sammy, and Paul to go up the tribe not to far for La Push.

The tribe that Emily is actually from, and Claire, the Makah tribe. It seems they also have a pack, who maybe willing to bring down vampires. That was good news for the pack. With all the extra hands we had helping should have made Bella feel better but it didn't. She had this awful feeling in the pit of her stomach. They had to come up with a solid plan, and stick to it.

"Bella, it has been nice having you here again," Esme smiled. " I almost forgot what it was like to cook for so many hungry men." She laughed for a brief moment she would have thought Esme was human. From what little she knew about Esme human life, was that is was hard. She lost a child, and Carlisle changed her . She of course enjoyed having semi humans here to feed, and mother. She even mother yelled at Seth earlier for talking with a mouth full of food, which caused everyone to laugh.

"They would eat the house if it was food," Bella chuckled. She remembers cooking for the pack, and telling them to use their manners, but nothing too big to remember.

"That doesn't surprise me. How are you doing?" She asked as she placed a hand on her arm.

"I have been better. I still don't have my memories back, but all of this does seem familiar. I have moments where it feels like I have done this before, but nothing super big. I remember cooking for the pack but I don't remember what or why. I remember yelling at the pack for their lack of manners, but anything else is still missing.," She answered honesty.

"I know I haven't said it yet, but I am sorry for what Edward has caused. I never would have thought he was with them for so long, just to keep an eye on us. He was always the cautious one. He didn't want humans to find out about them, and he always made sure that if it was going be a glimpse of sunshine that none of them went out," Esme said. She wasn't showing much emotions.

"He always talked about how much he disliked the Volturi, and how Carlisle didn't think they were good vampires. How he never wanted to be like them. Meanwhile he was with them all a long. Everything he has ever told me was a lie," Bella said. She wasn't hurt by this anymore. Edward wasn't able to hurt her emotional with their fake relationship anymore. He was a mistake, and she accepted it. She just wished she had realized it sooner than she did.

" I have no answer for him. I don't know why he truly did it. I still beat myself up thinking what I missed. How did I miss this? Was there something he let slip and I just never realized it?" Esme answered.

"Paul's looking for you," Carlisle said as he put his arm around Esme. Esme smiled, and Carlisle kissed her forehead. She never saw moments like this between them, but it was nice. It was almost like they were human.

"I know. I can feel the pull to him,"Bella answered. " What is going happen when we destroy the Volturi, won't a new set of vampires become in charge?"

"We were talking about that, but for now we aren't worrying about it. We have ideas, but we won't talk about them until we truly do defeat them once and for all," Carlisle answered.

"Ready to go, Princess?" Paul asked Bella.

She nodded her head and said her goodbyes. She was looking forward to sometime in her bed. She was exhausted from the day they had .

* * *

 _The next day…._

"Bella, Sammy, Jake and I are heading up to the Makah tribe. We are probably going be gone for half the day. Emily said she was going go down to the bakery, Would you want to go with her?" Paul asked.

"Are you serious?" She asked. She was surprised in his change of heart. She knew he didn't want her there until she was fully recovered, if that ever happens. At this rate she doesn't think she is ever going to get the last year of her life back.

"Jake said that I should let you go to the place that is going be yours and hers. Maybe it will jog your memory. You and Emily won't be there alone. Jare is going walk down with you, and Embry and Quil are going be near," Paul said. He would rather her not go, and stay home on bed rest like the doctor had ordered. She hasn't been doing any resting, and all this stress can't be good for her recovery.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for all three of you to go?" Bella asked. Taking the Alpha, the Beta, and third in command didn't seem like a good idea. Bella thought one of them should at least be here incase something happens. She knows the pack can handle their own, and the Cullen's are only a phone call away but still.

" Jake spoke with Carlisle this morning. Jake explained the situation to him, and some of his group is also running patrol through their side. He has Emmett and Rose in Forks walking around for any signs that Lauren and Edward are close. If there is a sighting then they know to call Jare, and get you and Emily some place safe. If there are sightings in La Push, the Cullen's and their friends are allowed to come over the line to help protect," Paul said. " The most important thing is to keep you and the imprints safe. Everyone already knows the plan. You guys should be fine."

"You guys thought of everything then?" Bella asked smiling. She knew there was no way of preventing an attack, but they were trying.

"I am not going to let anything happen to you, again, I promise," Paul whispered as he pulled Bella into a hug. He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'll call you when we are on the way back. Jake will be giving updates to Jare all day."

"Be safe. How are you going?" Bella asked.

"Running would be the quickest, but we are driving. It makes more sense to show up in a car than a cut off and no t shirt," Paul answered.

"Okay, well be safe. Don't break too many girls hearts up there," Bella said as she watched Paul walk out of their house. Paul just chuckled. Bella trusted him.

She decided to make breakfast and take a bubble bath while waiting for Emily. She didn't remember the last time it felt so good to soak in a hot tub. Her muscle were still sore, but she didn't want to tell Paul. He would tell her she was pushing herself too much, but she needed to push herself if she was to survive this battle. She was excited that she was finally going to be able to see the place they had bought together. She had wanted to see it since they first brought it up, but everyone thought it was a bad idea. Just as she was throwing her hair up on top of her head. The door bell rang.

She walked down and opened it. Outside was Emily and Jared waiting for her. Emily gave Bella a hug. Jared just nodded her head. She has missed Emily the most, even though she just saw her a few days. All she was ever around where the pack , and sometimes she needed a break from the guys.

"It is good to see you," Emily said with a huge smile on her face.

"Agreed. With everything going on we haven't had much time to talk," Bella said. Emily could hear the sadness in her voice.

"You just add excitement in for us. If it wasn't for Bella, us wolves would have nothing to do but sit around and get fat on all the good cooking," Jared said.

"Is it even possible for a wolf to get fat? Wouldn't you just burn it off?" Bella asked.

"It was a joke. It was meant to make you laugh," Jared said as he was still laughing at his own joke.

"So how far is the bakery from here?" Bella asked ignoring Jared comment. She rolled her eyes, because his jokes were just as stupid as they where before.

"Not that far its along the buildings near the beach. The bakery is almost a block away from the beach, which is good for you guys during tourist season," Jared answered.

"What did we decide to name the bakery? Or are we just calling it Bakery?" Bella asked.

"We haven't figure out a name yet. We were working on that before all this happened," Emily answered.

"Quil wanted it to be called Quil's sweet treats," Jared said laughing. Bella rolled her eyes.

"That didn't end well for him. Sam got wind of it and had Quil running extra patrols," Emily said.

"Leave it to Quil," Bella muttered.

The rest of the way they walked in silence. Every so often Emily would start telling a story about the bakery, and Bella just nodded. She liked the outdoors, she liked the fresh air. It only made her nervous that Jared or any of the wolves or vampires running patrol won't be able to get scent of Edward. Walking on the main street made her a little jumpy.

Then she saw it, The Bakery. There wasn't anything fancy about it, but she smiled knowing it was theirs. She saw that it was painted a light blue, and the windows looked to be cleaned. As they walked closer she saw there were little tables set outside. Emily opened the bakery and Bella walked in. The walls were painted cream color, and there were tables inside too. There was a counter, and the cash register.

"This is really ours?" Bella asked.

"You haven't even seen the kitchen, yet," Emily said.

Jared stayed out front as the girls made their way into back. Bella couldn't believe how everything looked to be so clean, and new.

"How did we pay for this? Do we rent it or own it?" Bella asked. She knew she had some money saved from working at Mike's parents shop, but it wasn't enough to afford a building.

"Paul hasn't told you?" Emily asked surprised.

"No why?" Bella asked.

" You have no idea how much money you and Paul have do you?" Emily asked.

"No, how do we have any money if he doesn't work," Bella asked.

" The Cullen's, that is how you have money. You don't remember but Alice gave you a gift, she gave you a lot of money. For all the stress that Edward was causing you. She gave you about 20 million dollars. You came to me and asked about opening a bakery. I agreed and we started looking. We got this place really cheap, and we didn't have to pay for labor because of the boys. Then you were going to buy the ovens and kitchen supplies, when one day they were all just here, donated by Rose and Emmett Cullen," Emily explained.

"So this bakery we didn't buy with out money, we bought it with the Cullen's money," Bella asked.

"Yes, you didn't like it in the beginning but after a while you got use to the idea, because you liked what the bakery is going to be eventually. The Cullen's donated money into our starting fund, that is separate from what they gave you. They gave us 45 millions dollars, which won't need that much. They did it because they feel responsible for what happened to the boys, how their wolf gene got activated. They are trying to give them a life they wouldn't have to worry about how to make ends meat. We didn't even make a dent in that with Rose and Emmett's gifts. The table we got from a place going out of business but we still got them super cheap. The only things we spent money on was the paint and counters," Emily was explaining.

" What are we going to do with all this money?" Bella asked.

"You and I are going to be the bakers, of course. We are looking for additional help in the kitchen. We agreed that we would find some girls from La Push to hire, and pay them at a high start rate. Not only that but we agreed to pay the pack members to do work around here. Also, we agreed that when Seth, Colin, and Brady are ready to go to collage, that this was paying for them. You volunteered to pay for the packs collage education. Leah was planning on taking classes in nursing after all this blows over," Emily said.

" You don't want to go back to school?" she asked Emily.

"You and I were going to take classes in Business management, Paul and Sammy were going to take some Account classes. Jake, Embry, and Quil were going to take a mixture of classes. Some Business, and some for car repairs to be licensed to open their own garage, which we offered to help with the money we have. With Sammy and Paul working towards being accountants that means they would help us with our books, and help their car garage with theirs," Emily said.

"So we really had a lot figured out. What about Jared?" She asked.

" Jared would be a floater. He would help us, and he would help the garage. Kim of course will be working here and taking classes to become a teacher. Same with any of the other imprints that may want to work here, if the want or they can go to school without worrying how to pay for it," Emily said.

"So we are starting a good thing then. We are giving back to the pack to be able to better their lives. Do we have anything set up to help with the schools?" Bella asked.

" You want to build a library. You want a place where kids can go and have story time, and people can go and read books. La Push doesn't have their own library, theres the small highschool library, but you want a library where everyone can go," Emily said.

Bella smiled, " That does sound like me. Did I found a place? Did I find employees?"

"You were going to start looking after we got the bakery up and running. I think you had a few people in mind for the library. You wanted to give a job to Angela from Forks, and you were going to give a job to Colin and Brady's mom, " Emily said smiling.

Bella smiled as she thought about everything that they had just talked about. This was the most information she got about the past year. She was working to do good for La Push community. She was glad she was doing something with her time, that she actually enjoyed. She liked to think they would make a differences in La Push.

"Guys, we got to go," Jared said as he ran into the kitchen. His voice was filled with panic.

"We just got here," Bella whined.

" Well, there has been a change of plan. The Makah land was hit with fires and killings. Their wolves and what families are left up there are coming down here. We need every one to meet at the Elders meeting building. Then we are going to assign people to homes, and take the injuried to La Push Hospital," Jared said.

"So we need blankets, and food. We need to go to the store. Someone needs to call Carlisle and have him get over here. Bring Rose, she went to collage for nursing at one point. Make sure Emmett and Esme are here too. We will need Esme to help with the cooking. Also, have them bring any clothes they have," Bella barked out orders.

"Who did that to the tribe?" Emily asked with tears in her eyes. "What about my sister and niece?"

"They are fine. Sammy has them. Edward," was all Jared said.

Jared ran to get his truck, and the girls hurried to the store. Seth stayed with the girls. They were loading up carts with as much blankets, first aid kits, and food they could. They were grabbing clothes and toys. Bella couldn't believe Edward would do all this to them. Why would he attack an innocent tribe? He killed these innocent people and for what? To get revenge? To stop the pack from winning? This isn't about winning and losing anymore. This is about doing right from wrong.

"I can't believe this happened," Emily whispered.

"What kind of monster does this to innocent people?" Seth asked. He knew the answer but he was feeling the pain that everyone was feeling. In the matter of hours La Push was about to get a bunch of people who survived the awful incident . They were going to need everything they could get their hands on. Everyone was offering the space they had to take people in.

"He won't get away with this. If anything it pushed everyone hard to make sure this never happens again," Bella said.

They filled up the carts and checked out placed everything in the truck and went to the meeting place to drop off their supplies.

"Someone needs to go to Forks, and get supplies there. Go to the place I use to work, and buy all the sleeping bags and blankets. Whatever clothes you can get your hands on," Bella ordered as she handed a pack member her credit card.

" Someone else needs to go to a food store, and buy stuff up, we need everything," Bella continued to say. "Wheres the kitchen? We should start cooking stuff for when they get here,"

Billy pointed Bella into the direction Emily just went to. They started cooking things, and getting everything ready for when people started to come. Everyone in La Push was offering up their extra space, and they were going open the schools gyms to place more people.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi there, heres another Chapter Enjoy folks! Thanks again for taking the time out of your day to read my story, hope you enjoy it. I have so many ideas in my head for future stories... It is driving me crazy, haha

 **Chapter 10**

Bella shouldn't have been surprised how much everyone pulled in to help this community out. Bella, Leah, Sue, Kim, and Emily were all in the kitchen working on getting a lot of food prepared for when people got hungry. There were other people in the kitchen helping out, but Bella couldn't remember their names. This is want family is about. This is what they are suppose to do, when something bad happens they are to join together and make it through this. Makah tribe had a lot of loss today, and hardship, but it will make them stronger. They will join together and get revenge for this awful incident.

The La Push pack that was here started moving cots into the gyms of both the Elementary school, and the High school. La Push Hospital was discharging patients that weren't critical in order to make room for the patients who would be coming through. People were clearing out what spare bedrooms they had to make room for people.

The Diner were Sue works was also donating food, as well as cooking up more food to help them. Bella had decided that when more people get here that her and Emily will go to the bakery and open that up to be able to give out more food. It had power, and running water. It was almost ready to be open if only they had a name. Today it wouldn't be a bakery, it is going to be a safe place for people to find their families. To get something hot to drink and to eat.

Brady came running into the building, "The first wave of people are pulling into La Push."

Thankfully, the first wave was small, only ten cars pulled in, but it was in those ten cars the most people got out. Bella smiled as she saw Paul, Jake and Sammy step out of the first car. They were both dirty, and looked exhausted. She didn't care she was just relieved that he was there. That they were okay, and that made her feel selfish almost. These people lose their families and friends today, something that shouldn't have happened.

"Okay everyone, these people are scared, tired, and hungry. They have lost their families and friends today. They are going to be looking for people who may not have survived. We need to be there for them. We need to help them the best we can. I don't want anything else to go wrong today. I need to know where we are setting up people to get their wounds cleaned and checked out?" Jake asked Billy.

" Leah, Sue, Rose, and Carlisle are inside. They are just waiting for people to come. We have tables set up out back, and there is food in the kitchen. This is one of the food station points. There will be two others, the diner, and the bakery. Right now only here and the diner have the food. When the girls are done here they are going open up the bakery to give more room. The school gyms are set up with cots, and people are opening up their houses. La Push hospital has beds open for the more critical patients," Billy spoke. " Charlie, Old Quil, and I will direct people to where they need to go."

" Did everyone hear that? I want all pack members here, helping people out of their cars, and getting them where they need to go. Where are the rest of the Cullen's and their visitors?" Jake asked as he looked around at everyone.

" Gyms, setting up the cots, and blankets. There are also a bunch of clothes set up in sections inside the schools. Both schools have all the sections. It has everything, they basically cleared out most stores," Charlie spoke.

"Okay people. This isn't a drill, we need to pull together and make sure nothing else goes wrong. Anything feels strange I want to know. A warning howl or a phone call, understood?" Jake ordered. It was the first time he used his Alpha command that Bella could remember. He was truly their leader. He was handling this so well.

The first wave wasn't as bad as they thought. There were people with cuts on their foreheads or arms, but there wasn't anything serious. After they were seen they were directed to the food, and to schools for fresh clothes. Pack members were escorting them to houses to shower. The pack was also making a list of who would stay where, and what family members they were looking for. It was going to be hard to keep track of everything.

"Bella, we better hurry up and open the bakery doors up. Sammy says the next wave is the biggest," Emily shouted over to Bella.

"We can't leave until we have a pack member with us," Bella reminded Emily. She wasn't about to test Paul after what happened today.

They both looked around to find their mates, or any pack member for that matter. There were little kids in the grass area playing catch, and running around. There were people sitting at the tables eating, and laughing. Bella was surprised that some people were could hardly tell what these people have been through. They were probably just trying to stay positive in front of their kids. Bella didn't know how they were doing it.

"Look, there's Quil," Bella shouted. Quil was surrounded by three beautiful teenage girls. Sometimes its surprised Bella that Quil has an imprint by the way he acts. Of course Claire and his imprint aren't like that yet, but still.

"Where is Claire?" Bella asked surprised that she wasn't hanging around.

"My sister took her to our house to rest, and get cleaned up. She maybe in on the secret, but that doesn't mean she wants Quil around more than he should be. Claire was getting cranky, and it was easier for everyone," Emily said.

"Quilly, stop hitting on the girls, and come help us," Bella shouted as she walked over to him and hit his head.

His cheeks turned red as he said good bye, "Seriously, hells bells you know I hate that name. Was it necessary? Where does it say I can't flirt with a pretty girl?"

"Actually, no I don't remember you hate that name. I don't even remember calling you it before. You have an imprint you moron. That is why you can't do that, " Bella spoke as she dragged Quil over to Emily.

"Eventually you will remember. What can I do for you ladies?" Quil asked like nothing happened. Bella rolled her eyes.

"We need more room. So we are going to open the bakery up , and have people there handing out food, and blankets. We need you to come with us and we need to find Jare so he can load the truck with the supplies," Bella asked.

"I can load the truck, go get Seth. He should be at the high school with the," Quil looked around before finishing his sentence, " vamps."

Bella rolled her eyes and walked over to the high school . She sure was getting her exercise today. Maggie was standing out front with a smile on her face. " Bella, it is good to see a face I finally recognize."

" It has been a little crazy. How is everything over here?" she asked. To anyone else Maggie would look like maybe a fifteen year old girl, but the pack and girls knew she wasn't.

" Good, families are picking places to sleep for tonight. I hear tomorrow there will be a big meeting with the other tribe to get ideas to raise money to help rebuild their tribe. Of course after we finish the Volturi issue, my coven and I am sure the others will be more than willing to help restore their tribe, as long as their leader is okay with it," Maggie volunteered.

"That is really nice of you," Bella said smiling.

"Some of us aren't so bad. I know what it is like to suffer and lose family members. I know I didn't tell much of my story, actually none of did, but my life as a human wasn't perfect. I was born in Ireland in the 1830'2. Even as a human I was gifted, much like yourself. I was able to sense when people were lying to me, it mad my parents extremely uncomfortable around me. In the 1840's my family minus me and my grandparents set off to America, because there was a great famine . We didn't have a lot of money, and my parents left me to take care of my grandparents, or at least that is what they told me. Of course I knew they were lying, I made them nervous. They didn't like having me around. Anyways, Liam and Siobhan found me near starvation. Siobhan was curious about my ability and offered to turn me. It seemed like a better idea than starving to death." Maggie finished her story.

" Your parents left their child in a country that had almost no food because they were uncomfortable with your ability? That is awful," Bella said. She knew some parents could be awful, but that was wrong.

"I am over it, but that is why I and the other two of the coven are offering to help even after the battle. I don't like to see people suffer or go without. I want to put some joy back in them, after something so awful happened," She spoke.

"I understand. I think it is a great idea. I'll talk to Jake, and the other vampires, and see who is willing to help. Then Jake can talk to the Makah Alpha, and we can see where that takes us.I am sorry to cut this short, but have you seen Seth? Emily and I need to open the bakery up for more kitchen space, and as another place for people to get food and blankets," Bella asked.

Maggie chuckled, " Yes . He seemed to find a girl that he can't stay away from. I am assume that is his mate now. They are right in front of the gym doors."

"Thanks." Bella said as she walked into the closer she got to the gym door she saw Seth and the girl. She was shorter than Seth, and had long dark hair. It was wet from the shower she must have had earlier. She had a big goof smile on her face as she hung on every word Seth was saying. Bella smiled at the two of them. She was glad there will be another girl around to help keep the guys in order.

"Bells, what's up?" he asked as he looked away from a pretty girl.

"So Maggie was right. I see the look in your eyes. Congratulations Seth," Bella said as she pulled him into a hug.

"Bells, you are embarrassing me, but it makes things tricky. I imprinted on the daughter of the Makah's pack beta," Seth whispered.

"How does that make things tricky? She already knows the secret. Shouldn't that make it easier?" Bella asked.

"We have to talk about this later, with the rest of the pack. So, what do you need?" he asked.

Bella explained what she needed and Seth agreed to help. He said goodbye to his mate and walked Bella out of the school. "You did tell her I was your step sister, right?" Bella asked.

"I said I was helping another pack members mate open up another place to help give supplies out," Seth answered.

"Okay. So what can you tell me about her?" Bella asked as the walked to where Quil was loading Jared's truck.

" She is about the same age as me. Her birthday is in the summer. Chances are the Makah tribe kids are going to end up going to school in La Push. Which is great, I'll get to see her every day, but the class rooms are already too small, and adding more kids is only going to make it worse," Seth admitted.

"Don't worry about that yet. I have a few ideas, but we need to get this finished. Jake wants a meeting tonight to go over the plan of attack for the Volturi," Bella whispered.

Seth just nodded his head. He figured Jake would be calling a meeting between the two packs, and the vampires roaming in La Push. For once he was grateful for the extra helping hands. Honesty the vampires who have been helping him in the school weren't all that bad. He didn't know they still had compassion in them, or any emotion other than a blood thirst.

They arrived at the Bakery and opened it up. Bella turned on the lights, and opened all the windows, and doors. They organized the blankets, and some of the clothes they managed to grab. Bella turned on the coffee makers and started getting the mugs, and other things out. Bella felt her phone going off and decided to look at it. She ignored it almost all day, but seeing as nobody was here yet.

 **Edward: See what happen's when I don't get what is mine? There is more of this to come if you don't willing turn yourself over to me, Isabella**

A shiver ran down Bella as she read that text. She didn't have time for this. She was cleaning up his mess, a mess that shouldn't happen. She wanted to light him on fire herself.

 **Bella: Meet me in our meadow at 10pm**

 **Edward: See I always get what is mine.**

Bella quickly called Paul, who of course didn't answer his phone. She tried Jakes and Sammy's and of course they didn't answer theirs.

" Seth, I need you to phase and howl. I need to get Jake's attention. We are going to battle tonight," Bella whispered. She watched as Emily started handing out cups of coffee and blankets to the people coming to the bakery. There all looked lost and exhausted.

Seth went into the forest and phased he let out a few howls before he came back. "Call Jake now," Seth spoke low.

"Jake?" Bella asked as she heard Jake answered his phone.

"What is this? We can't battle tonight incase you haven't realized we are in over our head," Jake hissed.

"We have no option. It's either now, or he is going to destroy more tribes until the big fight. We have to tonight. I know we have no plan what so ever, but we have too," Bella whispered.

"How are we suppose to get the Makah pack to fight with us when their tribe is falling apart?" Jake hissed.

"Then they don't fight. They stay here and guard the tribe, and imprints," Bella said.

"This is a conversation that should be between my beta and I. Not an imprint," Jake warned.

"You want to keep throwing that around, and I'll go meet Edward alone then. You can explain to Paul why I did it. All because Jake didn't like a girl calling the shoots," Bella said.

"You are a pain in my ass. I am sending Kim down with Brady and one of the Makah wolves. You are to come with Seth, and Quil up here. We will meet at Sue's house. Its the only one empty right now," Jake said.

"Fine bye," Bella said as she hung up.

She explained what was going on to Seth, Quil and Emily. Emily gave her a sad smile, and a tight hug before helping the people. Brady, and a boy Bella hadn't meet yet showed up with Kim. Kim hurried to help Emily, and just waved at Bella. Brady came up and gave Bella a hug.

"What's that for?" she asked.

"Jake is totally going to kill you. You pushed his buttons, and he said you are almost as bad as Paul. Only difference is when he tells Paul to shut up in his alpha voice Paul has too, you don't. Oh let me introduce you to one of the Makah Wolves. This is Benny. He is sixteen and started phasing last year," Brady said.

"It is nice to meet you. I am Bella. I wish we had more time to talk, but after all this is over we can," Bella said as she ran off to follow Seth and Quil.

She knew this was probably the last night that everyone would be together. She hoped this would end in their benefit, she wasn't ready to loss anyone in her life. They can't take anymore loss in their life.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hiyah guys thanks again for reading my story.. I feel like a broken record. I wish I had something better to say but sadly I don't. I am sorry ahead of time that this chapter is incredible short. It had to be, because the next chapter is so much longer. I promise. It just made sense to end this chapter where I did. Don't worry the next chapter will be the battle chapter.._

 **Chapter 11**

Bella looked around the room where everyone was sitting. There were new faces , who she thought was the Makah tribe. There was a very stressed Jake, who didn't look the lease bit happy to see Bella. All the boys looked exhausted, it wasn't fair of her to ask of this tonight, but he wouldn't stop at their tribe.

The vampires all sat together looking around and even talking to the Makah guys. Bella was surprised they were all getting along. She didn't expect it to happen this easy.

"It is about damn time, Swan," Jake hissed out as he finally noticed I was here.

"Seriously?" Bella asked as he cheeks turned red. " It is Swan now?"

" We are all exhausted. We have been running our butts off, and now you want to start the battle tonight? Of all nights? Hasn't there been enough loss? We have nothing planned, and here is Bella Swan demanding we run into battle," Jake hissed out as he stepped closer.

"Jake, I don't care if you are my alpha, you need to back the hell off of Bella," Paul warned as he stepped in between Bella and Jake. Paul knew his alpha was tired, but he didn't like the way Jake was talking to his mate. Jake didn't get to disrespect his mate in front of anyone. She was just as much part of the pack as everyone else.

" Edward text me," Bella spoke up .

"What the hell did that leech say?" Paul shouted and started to shake.

" That is why it has to be tonight. I told him I would meet him at the meadow at 10pm. Jake may not have a plan but I do," Bella said.

" What is your plan?" Sammy asked her.

" I go by my self. I have been thinking. From what I can remember from the newborn battle, which isn't much. I remember Jasper saying new borns are hard to train. They are blood thirsty. Not only that if they are hard to train, then how power is unstable. So what if she is projecting to hid the smell of the vampires, and accidentally hide your smell," Bella said.

"What do you mean?" A guy Bella didn't know asked.

" Edward wants me to think it is just him and I there, but we know the Volturi will be there. I can play along to Edward. Saying you guys brain washed me blah blah. My guess is the Volturi will have me surround so I have no way out. Lauren is going to have to be some place near, and if we can't smell the vampires when they are inside her power, then it is safe to say they can't smell you guys. I have been thinking. Clearly, their shield is going to be near their three leaders, but why would they bring all three leaders there. I am betting one of them won't be there," Bella spoke.

"I thought that too. It is rare that all three are in the same area at once. What you are saying about Lauren is probably right. If she is projecting her power over the vampires to hide their scent then it is safe to say they won't know the pack is there, but vampires don't breath. They only do it when humans are around. So even if her power doesn't work like that, they still would not be able to smell you," Carlisle said.

"So we let Bella go there by herself?" Paul asked. He was still shaking and looked like he wanted to tear off everyone's head in this room. They were crazy if they thought he was going to let Edward get that close to her.

" You are missing the point, I won't be alone. Everyone listen closely. It is a lot of circles. In the center circles it will be Edward and I. The next circle is going to be the Volturi, and then the last circle is going to be all of you guys," Bella spoke slowly.

" What happens if Edward just bites you?" Jake asked.

" Then we go to plan b. One of the Cullen's sucks out the venom it has been done before. Kick their dead asses then make sure I don't change," Bella said.

"None of that sounds logic, Bella. We can't take the risk," Jake said.

"Well, it isn't your risk to take. It is my life. I want this over. Do you understand what he did to their tribe is on me? He did it because he didn't have me. I can't sit around and wait for them to come to us. We go to them," Bella said.

" Her idea isn't that bad, but I know how to make it more believable. Edward is smart. He isn't going to believe Bella came along. Paul is going into the inner circle with her. You two are going to have to fake fight about this. Paul is going to have to be begging you, and you are going have to be made that you were brain washed, " Rose spoke as she was walking around.

" Then each of us has to sneak up behind the Volturi. Nobody can make a sound. Chances are they are going be so distracted by Paul and Bella, that they wouldn't notice us. We need to take out their shield. There is more of us than there are of them. It benefits us. We have a fire started, we can project images. Carlisle, how does their shield work?" Emmett asked.

"What do you mean how does it work? She projects it around them to protect them from attacks," Carlisle answered.

"So chances are she is protecting Edward, who is near Bella, and Paul. So Paul will have double the protection which means Jane can't do anything to harm Paul. The only way she could is if they drop the shield from touching Edward. I am betting Lauren will be in the inner circle too," Emmett spoke.

" If she does drop the shield we would know the moment she did. We would only have a second to destroy her," Embry spoke.

"I think we are getting the plans together. See we have nothing to worry about," Bella said.

"Bella, I would like to introduce you to the Makah's alpha, Dean. Dean wanted to meet you," Jake said . Dean kept staring at Bella through the whol conversation and it was starting to make her uncomfortable.

Bella put on a brave face, and stuck her hand out to shake his, " I am so sorry you and your tribe had to suffer great loss today. I never wanted any of this to happen. I want you to know that I am personally going to help fund raise and what ever else I can do to get your tribe's land back to being livable again."

He smiled, but he didn't take Bella's hand. Instead he did something to surprise everyone. He pulled her into a hug, "Don't you be sorry. There are bad people in this world. You didn't do that, those bad beings did this to us. I am just so thankful that everyone here has stepped up to help us out. I heard how much you and Emily have done for everyone. You opened your bakery to us as a posting point for people to eat and get blankets and clothes. I also know Maggie talked to you. I want to tell you that having them help us rebuild our tribe is an amazing idea."

Bella got a huge smile on her face, " You don't need to thank me. That is what we do. We take care of each other, and its La Push turn to take care of the Makah tribe. Opening our homes, and schools to people is the lease we can do. I also was thinking. I am betting a lot of people are out of jobs because of what happened. Emily, and I are going to be opening the bakery soon, and we are going to need bakers, and people to hand out the orders. Also, I have some other ideas I would like to share with everyone after all this is over."

" I couldn't ask you to do that," Dean said.

"You aren't asking, if anything this would help me a whole lot. You could tell me the best bakers you have and I can put them to work," Bella said.

"You are a very smart person. Just hearing you talking with the pack about a battle plan. Talking to me about job offerings, and helping our people. There aren't many good people left. Thank you," Dean said.

Bella smiled and looked at the pack, and their pack. Everyone was becoming one big family. She never thought the vampires would get along with enemies. After all this, she can't wait to see what happens in the future. She also hopes the Volturi gets taken over by the Cullen's and gets a name change. They maybe monsters, but there are ways to fix that.

"Are you guys ready to leave? The Makah tribe is going to stay here and check on their tribe, and our land. We are going to go and take care of business," Jake said.

Bella smiled and Paul pulled her into a kiss. It was the most passion kiss she has ever felt. She felt everything come her quickly. She remembers their first day, their first kiss, how it took him so long to get her to say yes to the date. She couldn't believe thing that was coming back to her. After this she was going to have to tell him she remembers.

 _Author note: again guys I am sorry this chapter is short._


	12. Chapter 12

Heres the next chapter, don't worry it isn't the last chapter, yet. I wanted to get this up earlier today, but I have been having internet issues but it seems to be working now. Yay!

 **Chapter 12**

She should have been nervous that something would fall through. Their plan wasn't the greatest, but it was all they had. She should have been nervous to go up against Edward, but she wasn't. She should have been worrying about what would happen if their plan sucked. What if Edward just decided to grab Bella and take off? What if he killed Paul right there, and took her? She had to push those thoughts to the back of her mind. She couldn't think like that. She had to be strong. She had to get through this. The pack would survive, she would survive. They needed the positive thinking.

"Are you sure about this?" Paul asked as he gripped Bella hand. He didn't want to let it go. He wasn't sure about this plan, and he knew she wasn't either. He could feel her uneasy, but she tried to ignore it. He knew she could feel his uneasy, but she pushed it aside. Something they would good at.

"I'm not going to back out from something that is only going to cause more problems if I don't go through with this. We both know that. What happens if the next target is La Push? I can't let that happen," Bella said. Paul knew she blamed herself for Makah tribe but it wasn't her fault. They didn't know Edward was going to start targeting other tribes who have packs. Up until a couple days ago they didn't know there were other tribes who had packs. The elders never heard of it before then.

"You know for a human you aren't too bad. You are the bravest person I know. You have managed to go up against vampires multiple times. You hit a werewolf, you are just the bravest person I know. I don't know anyone who would still be fighting after everything that has happened to you," Paul said as he pulled Bella close to him. He just wanted to smell her strawberry shampoo. He wanted her to remember that he loved her so much, just in case. Just in case he didn't make it through this, but he was going to do everything in his power to make sure she is safe.

"I'm not that brave. It still scares the hell out of me that something bad is going to happen. I hate jeopardizing peoples lives," Bella answered.

"Okay you two, this is where we split up. Make it believable that you are mad at Paul. Paul remember to look hurt and miserable as you are begging her," Jake said.

"Please these two are professionals, they enjoy to bicker. It is like a game to them, " Leah said with a smile on her face. She knew nothing was going to happen they had the vampires out numbered. After this she would get to go to school for nursing.

"Remember stay focused and stay quiet the rest of you. We don't want any losses tonight. We take them out quickly, and we celebrate with a bonfire tomorrow night with our new friends. No losses understand. That means no loss for our werewolves, or for our friends , the vampires," Jake spoke. It was almost like he was trying to make it an alpha command. Was that possible?

"I am really surprised you all of getting along," Bella said looking at the group that she was proud to call her family.

"Not too long again I was told not all vampires are bad. There are ones who are just trying to survive and not cause harm to any of the others," Jake said.

Bella smiled. The pack and vampires went their way to find the bad vampires. Paul and Bella were making their way to the meadow. When Bella started.

"I wish you would stop following me. Haven't I made it clear, that I don't want to be with wolves. I don't want to grow old," Bella started. She knew Edward would feed in to this . She never wanted to grow old while he stayed young. It was his weak spot.

"You can't mean that. We are your family. How are you so easily turning you back on everyone? " Paul asked it almost didn't sound like he was acting.

"Easily, what do you have to offer me? Nothing, that is what. We have been through this, Paul. You and I were only together because of some bond. I don't want to be with you, why can't you accept it? You didn't feel the need to tell me about Lauren, and the miscarriage. I don't want to stay young while you grow old, I also don't want to be trapped here, " Bella shouted. She knew Edward could hear them. She knew he was loving every minute of this. She knew he was thinking he won this against the wolves. What he wasn't planning was that they didn't come alone. That while they were fighting and being the distraction, the pack was getting into place to take down them.

"Why can't we just turn around and talk about this at the rez? I can change. I can get a better job, I can support you. I can pay for you to go to school, I can give you the life that the blood sucker would," Paul said as he was pretending shaking.

" You can't give me the life Edward can. Are you able to change me? Are you able to keep me young? You can't leave La Push, so how do you plan to show me the world. I don't want to be stuck here," Bella said as she was on the verge of fake tears.

"Isabella," she heard Edward speak. He had a grin on his face, almost like he knew he won. He wasn't paying much attention to anything else but them.

Bella got a big fake smile on her face as she moved closer to Edward and put more distance between her and Paul. "Edward, I am so happy to see you. He followed me out here trying to change my mind. You were right, they brain washed me. He made promises he couldn't keep. This isn't what I wanted.I should have listen to you from the beginning than I wouldn't smell like a pack of mutts."

"I know, love. I knew all along that you would come back to me. Aro had doubts, but I didn't. I knew what they were doing to you. You were never alone, he always made sure you were heavily guarded, almost like you were a prisoner," Edward said. Almost like he was trying to make the fight between Bella and Paul worse.

"She wasn't a prisoner. We were protecting her from you monsters. She knows I care about her. Princess, please don't do this to us. I am sure we can get your memories back, and you can remember how happy you were with me. With La Push," Paul pleaded. It was working because Edward wasn't paying attention to anyone but Paul and Bella.

"Was I ever truly happy with you? Or was I using you to fill a void? These last few days ,all I remember is how happy I was with Edward. Why can't you accept it?" Bella asked.

"Oh the lovers are fighting," Lauren snickered from behind Edward. Paul tensed up but didn't do anything. We all knew Lauren and Edward would both be here, Paul still didn't like the idea.

"Lauren, I wish I could say it is always a pleasure to see you, but we both know that's a lie," Bella said.

Lauren went to lunge at Bella, but Edward stepped in front of her, "What did I tell you?" Edward asked her in a firm voice.

"You said you wanted to be with me. Even when Bella decided to be changed, you still wanted to be with me. What is so special about her?" Lauren whined.

"Her blood calls to me. I never loved you, you were just a distraction," Edward said. This all seemed familiar to Bella. She remembers standing in the woods and Edward telling her the same thing. I never loved you, you were just a distraction. She shivered wondering how many other girls he had said that too.

"No, you promised that you wouldn't pick her over me. Why does everyone pick her over me? Paul did, and now you," Lauren whined as she tried to move pass Edward. Edward wasn't having it and keep blocking her.

"Because I am not some whore who spreads her legs for anyone, like you are. I have self respect for myself, and I am not a bitch," Bella said. She wasn't going to back down. She didn't like Lauren, she hated Lauren for what she did to Paul, and to Jake. How could an imprint hurt her mate?

Lauren hissed at her and was stronger than Edward. Everything happened so fast. One minute Edward was blocking Lauren and in the next minute she was laying on the ground with no head. That is when Paul heard the warning howl letting him know they took down the shield. Paul got a grin on his face as he pulled me behind him.

"I guess you aren't so tough when your shield is killed. How could you really believe that I would pick you over the pack? How many other girls have you used that line on. I didn't love you, you were just a distraction." Bella asked.

"You weren't the first, but it doesn't matter. You may have taken down our shield, but you won't be able to destroy us. Don't you think Isabella. There is a reason why the Volturi are the rulers. It is because they aren't weak. A pack of teenager wolves isn't going to stop them. I will get what is mine. You think Paul can protect you but he can't," Edward spoke just as he stopped talking he fell to the ground. Screaming in pain. She remembered when Jane did this to him in Italy before it made her feel sick that someone was hurting him, but now it didn't. Not after all the evil things he has done.

She knew what was happening, he was getting a picture projected into him. A picture of him dying a violently death, she knew she should feel sorry for him, but she doesn't. It is hard to feel sorry for someone who caused so much death.

"Why are you doing this," he grunted out as he tried to ignore the power. It wasn't going to help he reached out and tried to grab Bella's arm. She knew why. They learned that if they were touching her they wouldn't be injured to the power that was being used on them. She wasn't about to let him touch her.

" Why did you destroy an innocent tribe? Why did you kill all those people? Life isn't fair. I guess that makes me an excellent actress than because you believed I would turn my back on my pack. You are a moron," Bella spoke. " That pain you are feeling now is nothing like what the tribe is suffering. You don't deserve to die quick, you deserve a slow miserable death. Especially what you did to Alice and Jasper. Does family mean nothing to you?"

Edward continued to cry out in pain. Bella turned around ignoring Edward to see what she could see. She saw smoke in the air, but wasn't sure how many were destroy. She saw Aro avoiding Sammy, and Jared's attacks, and he was making his way closer to us. She turned around to Edward who was still whining in pain. Then she looked at Paul. His big Silver wolf was looking back at her.

"I know you wanted him to suffer, but Aro can't get away. You have to take his head off, and I'll start the fire for him and Lauren. Siobhan is needed to take Aro down. You know she can only focus her power on one person and we can't have all the leaders getting away. We need to destroy everyone we can," Bella spoke to her wolf.

Paul turned around to look at where Edward was now laying on the ground and grunting in pain. He knew Bella was right, but he wanted Edward to suffer for all the pain he had caused. Paul did the right thing and took off his head. Siobhan popped out from the woods, and nodded at Bella. Bella lit the match and threw it to where Edward and Lauren were.

Bella should have felt sad, but for some reason she didn't she felt a release of pressure from her chest. She wouldn't have to worry about him sneaking into her room ever again. She wouldn't have to worry about him watching her sleep, or telling her how to live her life. She looked at Siobhan who was on the ground screaming in pain.

"Where's our shield?" Bella whispered. She looked around but she wasn't able to find anything. She knew Jane was still alive. Bella walked over to where Siobhan was and put a hand on her to block out Jane's power.

" Jake told her to drop the shield. We needed Jane to be pulled out from where ever she was hiding ," Paul answered as he walked to where Bella was and placed a hand on her.

"You are naked. Why are you human?" Bella asked.

"Jake has a new plan. Siobhan take down Jane, Sammy and Jared are still working on Aro. The Cullen's got Marcus down, but they aren't able to find the third leader, yet. He has to be close by. The Volturi don't have much left. There is Aro, Jane, and Flix. Carlisle said he sticks close to Jane, but we haven't been able to find him," Paul said.

"Maybe he is with Caius?" Bella suggested. Jane was Aro's favorite so it made sense that he kept her close by. Maybe Caius favorite is Felix ,and they are together.

"Jake's already on it," Paul answered.

"You need to go take down Jane, and throw her over to where the other two vampires are burning," Bella ordered .

Paul rolled his eyes, "Yes, Princess."

"Do you know who I am?" Jane asked.

"Oh shut up. You are lucky this is going to be quick, because we need to find the other leader and your dear twin brother," Bella spoke. " Wait new plan. She knows where they are, get Maggie now, Paul. Siobhan project the image to her until Paul gets back. We are going to find out where they are hiding."

Paul ran off to get Maggie, as Siobhan was projecting Jane's death into her mind. Jane was screaming, she must not have liked getting a taste of what she has been doing for years. Jane was holding her head almost like she was trying to stop the pain, but that wasn't going to happen.

"Okay, Siobhan you can stop," Bella whispered. She smiled and did as she was told.

"You try to run or do your little mind trick, and we kill you slowly. You work with us, and give us what we want, and we make ur death quick," Bella said.

"I would never tell you anything," she responded.

"Okay, fair enough. We are going to play a game. Siobhan why don't you show her a nice slow death," Bella suggested. Siobhan did exactly that.

"Okay enough," Jane screamed.

Bella looked at Maggie , " Where are they?"

"Your dad's old house," Jane answered. That went a lot quicker than Bella thought it would.

"Keep her alive, until someone from the pack confirms that is where they are," Bella said looking at Paul.

Paul shifted into his wolf, and let out a howl. He replayed everything that just happened, and Jake told him to stay there with Bella. That the Cullen's, and him were going to get the other two. He shifted back so he could talk to Bella explaining everything.

"What about Aro?" Bella asked.

"He almost got away until he grabbed ahold of Kate. Kate handled that, and Sammy, and Jare set him up in flames. So far no one on our side has been killed. There are small injuries, that Carlisle will check out in La Push, but other than that there isn't much," Paul said.

"Everyone was worried my idea wouldn't work. Look what happened. We took them down, and everything thought we couldn't," Bella said. She was smiling she couldn't help it. She was thrilled nobody ended up dying on their side.

"Except we still have three we need to deal with, " Maggie said gesturing towards Jane.

"I think we will keep her alive, at least until the others come. Do you see what happens when you mess with a family?" Bella asked.

"You may have taken us down, but there will always be a group of vampires who role the others. Who keep things in check, and they will be just as bad as us. You will never be able to rid the world of our kind," Jane said.

"You are right we can't get rid of every single one of you leeches, but you see we can destroy the ones who come near our land, and on our land. There are more than just two packs in this world, and just think every day there are a few less vampires in the world," Paul said. He was smiling as he held Bella close. He didn't plan to ever let her go. He wanted them to start their future together.

" It all depends on who the leaders are. Forever we have survived off of humans, but the Cullen's and other covens proved you don't need to kill humans, for us to survive. There will be a new set of leaders, but they sure as hell aren't going to be like you. They are going be vampires who also values human lives, until you guys," Maggie said.

"Who would that be you?" Jane asked as she chuckled.

"We proved today that it doesn't matter if we are suppose to have enemies because we all worked together to achieve something. Getting rid of a worse kind of evil. That tribe you slaughtered, we are helping them rebuild it," Maggie said.

Just as Bella was getting ready to speak, Sammy, the Cullen's walk with two vampires. Sammy had scratches and was kind of limping, and Jared was holding his left arm but that didn't stop them from getting the two vampires. Bella was thrilled they worked together again.

"What is the meaning of this?"Caius spoke. He was acting like he didn't know what was going on.

"They killed everyone but us three," Jane spoke.

"There will be consequence for this," Caius spoke with authority. It didn't matter what he said because anyone could see the worry in his eyes. He knew what this meant. This meant the end for him.

"Who are you kidding? It is three against us, we are just taking care of unfinished business. You wanted to come to the United States all for a human. You destroyed innocent people in the tribe, and you thought you could take the girl. That isn't how things work around here, we don't back down because you are vampires. We were made to destroy you," Jake spoke.

"Do you know you have started a war that you can not finish," Caius spoke.

"I think that is where we have you beat. You see we aren't the only pack of wolves, which you already know. Carlisle has an amazing plan that will work. Before we kill you, I'll let Carlisle tell you, " Jake said.

Bella looked over at the Pack and then the Cullen's. Even the other covens knew the Cullen's were going to take the spot of the Volturi, but it looks like they also knew the plans.

" We are going to work closely with other packs. We are going to have covens that we trust working near the packs helping take out the vampires that can't follow the new laws. We aren't going to hurt humans. We aren't going to be feeding off of them, and then killing them. They are to feed off animals now. There will be places set up to help them break the need for human blood. Of course it is going to be difficult for a long time. These rehabs for vampires will have human blood on site just to help ease them over. They can either follow the guidelines or the packs we work with will take them out," Carlisle spoke.

Jane laughed, " That is never going to work. They are going to rise against you and slaughter you like you did us."

"Do you know how many packs are on this planet as we speak?" Rose asked not letting Carlisle speak.

"Far less than there are Vampires," Jane replied as she was acting like she was bored.

"Wrong. There are more packs than there are our kind. Humans won't know of our existence, but we will be protecting them," Rose spoke.

"What about the newborn's? What happens when a vampire changes a human," Felix asked.

"That won't happen, we don't want another incident like Bella, and Edwards. If they wanted a human changed, then they are going to have to being it in front of the council that is in their area. To which they will vote on it, and then they will bring the candidate in. We have a vampire that just realized they can make people forget things through their visions. We will ask the human questions, and give them time to thing if that is what they want. If they decide they don't we wipe their memory of us, and they won't be changed," Carlisle spoke.

"This will never work," Cauis said.

"We will see about that," Jake said.

It happened so fast that if Bella had blinked she would have missed the whole thing. They destroyed the three unwanted vampires, and finally everyone felt the peace. There was a weight lifted off of Bella's shoulders. She didn't have to worry about them changing her, or about Edward stalking her. For once in her life she got to be just Bella. A normal human being, well as normal as she can be with her boyfriend being a werewolf, and her best friends being vampires and werewolves.

"So, we have a lot to talk about," Bella said as she looked at the group.

"We know, but we have time, right now we need to get back to La Push, and see what else needs done. Tomorrow some of our pack and the vampires are going to the Makah tribe and start cleaning up, and seeing what can be saved," Jake said.

"Let me guess, I get to stay here and help Emily and Kim," Bella asked.

" We need people to cook food they can eat. You guys do it so well, it makes the most sense," Jake said.

Bella rolled her eyes, " I'd rather cook, than have to deal with the mess you guys have to do. It is going be a long day, why not a fire afterwards?"

" I think the way she's thinking. A woman to my heart, making me food," Quil said as he threw his arm over Bella. Which got a growl from Paul.

"I would like to invite the vampires too. I know you don't eat, but you are welcomed to come," Jake said.

"We may just stay up the Makah tribe and help get things ready. We do have to get Alice, and Jasper back from Italy," Carlisle said.

"We are already on it. We booked a flight, and are leaving in a few hours," Rose said.

"Alice will love helping redesign the houses, and shopping for the people," Esme said.

"Alright then we meet tomorrow at the Makah tribe," Jake said as every broke off into their groups.

"We have stuff to talk about," Bella whispered to Paul.

"Like what?" He said as he pulled her into his arm. He didn't plan on letting her go anytime soon.

"Like I remember," she whispered as they started walking off. Paul almost stopped dead in his tracks.

"Are you serious?" he asked feeling like a kid on christmas.

"We have a lot of ah catching up to do tonight," Bella said as she chuckled.

"I heard that," Emmett said. "Just don't tear down the house. Rose and I did that once." Rose smacked Emmett, and the Pack started laughing.

 **Okay, so that is the end of this chapter.. Lemme know what you think, there are still a few more left. I hope this made up for the last one being cut short...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi yah guys heres another chapter.**

 **Chapter 13**

Bella and Paul got a late start the next morning, not that anyone really blamed them. Quil being Quil was taking things one step too far. Other than that everyone seemed to be in an okay mood. The Elders were thrilled to hear we succeeded in taking down the Volturi, they are also thrilled about the Cullen's ideas for the future. Rose and Emmett were on their way to Italy to bring back Jasper, and Alice. They should be back in a few days.

"Okay guys. Who wants to go up to the Makah tribe and help clean up. It is going be a pretty big job, the Cullen's and some of the others are already up there helping out. I need some of you to stay here, and help the girls with passing out food, and seeing if anyone needs anything," Jake asked.

Bella wasn't use to him asking the pack instead of telling them. She looked around to see everyone talking about who wanted to go and who wanted to stay and help us. We would need them to do a food run. The Cullen's already volunteered to pay for the rebuild of Makah Tribe, because it was Edward who did it.

The Makah tribe didn't want to accept the money, but eventually they did. It wasn't like it hurt the Cullen's. It all came from Edward funds, which he still has a lot left over. They also donated money to La Push for the library I wanted to build. They said at this rate the library should be built by the end of the week. The Cullen's were moving quickly, and so were everyone else.

" Did you decide who is going and who is staying?" Jake asked.

" Brady, Colin, Seth, Leah, and Embry want to stay," Sam said.

"Okay so that means Paul, Jared, Jake, Quil, and I are going with the Makah. Are there any of the vampires staying down here?" Sam asked.

"I think Maggie plans on coming down to see if the girls need help passing things out," Jake said.

The guys left to head over to the other tribe. Emily was at the bakery making some stuff, and cleaning up a little bit. Kim was there too counting the blankets and see what clothing we had left.

" Someone is going have to make a run and get more soap, and toilet paper, probably more clothing too." Bella said.

"Bella," a voice from behind called. Bella turned around to see her old friend from high school.

"Angela, what are you doing here?" she asked as she walked over and gave her a hug.

"I came by to see if you guys could use an extra hand. It is all over the news. They are calling it a prank that went wrong," Angela spoke.

The pack and imprints have been so caught up in helping, and the Volturi that nobody thought to watch the news. " Seriously, a prank that has gone wrong. What else is the news saying?"

"That the local red cross offered to house the people out of homes, but that La Push was helping, and had everyone over here," Angela said.

"Angela, can you just fold those blankets for a minute. I need to talk to Emily, and Kim," Bella said.

"Ah Sure," Angela said as she replaced Kim.

"Someone needs to call Jake, and the Elders. I bet news crews are going be coming down here, and we can't have that," Bella said.

Emily got on the phone and was calling Sam. As Emily got off the phone she looked at Bella. Jake asked that you get Billy, and Charlier and have them at the entrance with one of the guys."

"Hey Angela, I'll be back in a little bit," Bella said as she turned to where her friend was. Her friend was so caught up in the conversation with Embry that she hadn't even heard Bella.

"Guys look. I think Embry imprinted," Bella whispered as she pointed. They all smiled and Bella walked to where her dad and Billy were.

"Bells, what brings you over here?" he asked as he pulled his daughter into a hug.

"Angela is here. I am pretty sure Embry imprinted on her, but that isn't why I came over here. She brought up this was on the news. Said it was a prank that gone bad, and that La Push is housing the people out of homes. We think the news stations may try to come down here," Bella spoke.

" We can't have that. Not with all the vampires, and werewolves running around here, it is hard enough to keep the secret when it doubled," Billy spoke.

"Sam asked if you guys can go to the front entrance, and turn them away. You know ex Police Chief of Forks, and the Chief of La Push," Bella spoke.

" Leave it to my son to find the most boring job for us old folks to do," Billy said.

"I'll send one of the guys in a little bit to come and help," Bella spoke.

She didn't even get to finish her sentence because in pulls a news station. Billy looked around and sighed. Him and her dad went over to where the lady just got out.

"We can't have you here, there is no store here, and you are on private property," Billy spoke.

"We just want to speak to a few people," the lady tried to flirt.

Charlie spoke next, " Ma'am you can't be here. These people don't want an interview. They want to deal with all the loss of yesterday, and they don't need nosey news stations broadcasting their loss on TV. So can you please leave?"

"How are they going to catch who did this, if we can't report it?" She asked getting an attitude. Bella was going to say something but Leah beat her over there.

"This is a private matter, the police are handling it, you are going to make it worse. We can do this a couple ways. You can get back in your van and leave willing. We can call the Cullen's and have their lawyer start a law suit against your news station or I can make you leave. The option is really yours," Leah said as she held her ground.

"We will leave, but we will be back to interview these people," she spoke.

Bella just hung up the phone and walked over to where they were. " You could try, but I just got off the phone with the lawyer, if any news station steps foot in La Push, or Makah tribe then they are taking legal actions. This is a private matter, that won't be broadcasting over so your viewings can go up. If that doesn't work The Cullen's offered to buy the news stations and fire everyone there that has come to La Push or Makah or has harassed any of these people."

The lady looked stunned and walked back into her van huffing and puffing. There weren't happy. "Well, that was easy." Billy said. Bella rolled her eyes and walked away it wasn't like they really did anything. She let them think it was all them though.

"Wait, Bella," Leah called.

"What's up, Lee?" she asked.

"Paul wanted me to tell you that you better not work too hard, and not to be late to the bonfire tonight," Leah said.

" Ah okay?" Bella asked.

Leah had a smile on her face as she walked away. Bella got back to the bakery and saw how nice and neat everything looked. They ended up working all day until about 6pm that night. When they decided to call it quits. The girls went back to their houses, Angela went back to Bella's.

"Embry invited me to the bonfire tonight. He said it was important I go. That he has somethings to tell me," she said looking nervous.

"Don't worry it isn't anything bad. Embry really likes you, and I know this is all quick for you, but trust me everything he tells you tonight look at it with an open mind. These boys have been through a lot the last couple days," Bella said.

"So you know his secret?" she asked.

"Yes, and he will answer any question you have. Just remember keep an open mind," Bella said.

LINE

 _At the bonfire….._

"Okay, why doesn't everyone settled down. I know this has been a long couple of days, but tonight is a night to relax. We have accomplished so much that I never thought we would be able to. We want to welcome all the new faces who are here at this private and special bonfire. We want to welcome of friends from the Makah tribe," Billy spoke.

Jake was standing next to his father and smiling, " Tonight is a very special night for multiple reasons. For all the new faces here who haven't heard the stories they will tonight, but first I think Paul wants to say something."

Bella was sitting next to Leah, and Angela as Paul stood up away from the pack and looked at Bella.

"You have no idea how special you are to me. I know we get on each other nerves, and we bicker a lot, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I never thought I would ever love a girl as much as I love you. I know you just got your memory back, but I don't ever want to lose you again," Paul said as he got down on one knee. " Isabella Marie Swan would you marry me?"

Bella wasn't expecting this. She wasn't expecting a proposal in front of her family, and her friends. She had the hugest smile on her face as she got up and ran into his arms. "Of course," She said smilling.

"Thats good, I asked your dad for your hand, and he was cleaning his gun. Usually that doesn't scare me, but it did," Paul said as he slide the ring on his future wives finger. The whole pack, and the vampires all clapped.

"Alice is going be so thrilled to help plan a wedding," Bella said as she was laughing.

"Okay you two, save it for at home," Quil said. Then everyone heard an ouch after Sam slapped him across the pack of the head.

"When will you learn?" he asked.

" Okay, lets tell the stories, so Angela understands. You guys can be a lot to take on if someone isn't use to dealing with you jackasses," Leah said.

"Wouldn't that make you apart of the jackasses since you turn all fluffy too?" Quil asked.

"What?" Angela asked.

"Ignore the idiot. He tends to talk before he thinks. Actually, we aren't even sure if he was born with a brain that would allow him to think," Leah said.

Billy told the stories, and Angela just sat there and listened to them. She would sometimes look around the fire, and see the members listening to the stories too. This was the first time the other tribe, and the vampires heard their stories. They rarely shared them with outsiders, but this was a special occasion.

"So you are werewolves?" Angela asked.

" Some are, and some of vampires, and some are the Makah pack. The females are imprints except for Leah she's a wolf," Embry answered.

"So you imprinted on me? What does that really mean? I mean is that what Bella is to Paul?" she asked.

"Yes Bella is Paul's imprint. It doesn't always have to be love. I could be anything you want. Your friend or your lover you get to decide what is best for you. Sam, and Emily are imprinted. Same with Quil, and Claire. Seth here imprinted on the Makah girl named Faith. Her father is apart of the Makah pack. Jared and Kim are imprinted too," Embry explained.

" So the story says its rare, but it doesn't seem that rare right now," Angela said.

"We noticed, and there is no explanation to that. We don't understand why some imprint and why others don't," Jake spoke.

"You imprinted and broke the bond. What happens if Embry doesn't want me anymore?" She asked.

"Jake is a special case. He is alpha, and the bond was broken because Edward changed his mate. We think that only the alpha is strong enough to break the imprint," Sam spoke.

" You and Leah were together before you imprinted on her cousin?" Angela asked.

"Yes, and I couldn't break the imprint because I wasn't the true alpha, and I'm not mad I imprinted on Emily. We got over that a long time ago," Sam spoke.

" Can I see your wolf?" she asked.

Embry got a big smile on his face and walked behind the building. When he came back he was in his wolf form. Angela was at awe with him, and didn't back away from him. " Is it okay to go up to him?" she asked.

"Yeah, he knows its your. He is still him, but only big and fluffy," Bella explained.

Angela walked up to where Embry was and lightly petted his head. He returned the favor by giving her a big wet kiss with his wolf tongue. "Ew Embry." She said as she was giggling.

Everything was as it was suppose to be. The pack was safe, Bella's family was safe. All that was left is to repair what was broken, and plan a wedding. She wanted something simple and on the beach. She knew the pack wasn't much for tuxes, but she also didn't want them in cut off shorts. She was never the girly type. She didn't want a big fancy dress, just something simple. She knew that Alice, Rose, Emily, Leah, Kim, and Angela would help her.

"I think it is time we go home future wife, and celebrate," Paul said as he picked up Bella.

"Send Alice and Rose over when they get back tomorrow. I'll call you girls tomorrow and we can get started on the wedding," Bella said as she was giggling trying to get Paul to put her down.

 **Only two or three chapters left guys then this story is over. Don't worry I have another story already started... It just isn't a Paul and Bella imprint story.. It is a Jake and Bella.. anyways. thanks for reading peeps.**


	14. Chapter 14

Hi yah folks, thanks again for the reviews and reading my story.. Sadly, it is almost over, but don't worry I have another story started. A Jake and Bella pairing, also, lets talk about my excitement right now. Did anyone use to watch the Gilmore Girls, and love the show? How about Netflix may revive it. Talk about exciting.

 **Chapter 14**

 _One Week Later…._

We were all sitting around the Cullen's table. Well, at least the girls were, the boys weren't allowed. Alice rule about the wedding, the boys would only be involved when it was about their outfits. Bella had decided on who she wanted as brides maids, and the maid of honor. She had decided on Emily to her maid of honor. Emily willing accepted last week, only to find out a few days later that she was pregnant. She didn't want the extra stress of the first pregnancy to make things harder to plan a wedding. Bella then made Emily a bridesmaid which she greatly appreciated. The pack was thrilled when they found out a pup would be running around. Of course Emily, and all the girls corrected them saying they aren't calling the child a pup.

Sam couldn't have been more excited. Then he threaten everyone in the pack that if their baby is a girl that nobody better imprint on it. With it suppose to a rare thing, it sure did happen a lot. Bella wasn't sure if the spirits understood what rare really meant.

Alice was making Bella's dress, and Bella's new maid of honor. She decided to have all the imprints as her brides maid, and Rose. So that was Kim, Emily, Ange, Faith, plus Leah. They decided to make Claire the flower girl since she was so young. Billy agreed to marry them on first beach. Everything was coming along easily.

They had two months before the wedding, and everything was going great. La Push still housed the Makah tribe, and they didn't mind. Both tribes were getting a long amazingly. Houses were going up where houses use to be quickly. The vampires worked day and night to get things running smoothly. The wolves helped when they could. A lot of the old wolves took Bella up on her offer before she lost her memory, and were applying for schools.

Leah got into a nursing program that worked out of Forks Hospital. She was thrilled she wouldn't have to drive further than that. She was also playing with the idea of becoming a doctor. The pack couldn't rely on the Cullen's to always be here forever. There time was just about up. People were going to start noticing that they weren't aging. They wouldn't go far, but still.

"Bella, are you listening?" Alice asked her.

"Of course not," she muttered rolling her eyes. She loved they were planning her wedding to Paul, but she wanted to be with Paul instead of here.

"This is your wedding. We still haven't decided on color for the brides maids, and what the guys are wearing. Not to mention flowers," Alice went on. She knew the list was long, but she also knew Alice could handle it. She wanted simple, but Alice was anything but simple.

" Purple . Purple dresses, but not like ugly with bows on the butt or beads. Just something simple and made for the beach," Bella said.

"What about the guys?" Emily asked.

"The guys want to wear their cut off jeans and no shirts. I keep telling them no. I think Quil has been hanging around Colin and Brady too much. They were the ones to suggest it. Saying they needed the ladies to see they weren't like the other guys in their classes. They wanted to show off their mature bodies, " Bella said as she was giggling.

"The pack can't take on anymore Quils," Leah said shaking her head.

"How about the Makah tribe? If Colin and Brady aren't almost like Quil than what about Derek? He could be the exact same. Sometimes those two talking it just gets out of hand, and its about females. They both have imprints," Emily said.

"Too bad their imprints aren't the age they should be, " muttered didn't only bother Rose, it bothered most of the girls. Nobody could understand why a teenage boy would imprint on a couldn't the spirits wait until they are at least teenagers?

"Be lucky none of you girls have to be in the mind of these guys. I swear sometimes it is awful. It's porn 24/7, they see nothing wrong with broadcasting what they may want to do someday with some girl," Leah said. Bella instantly started blushing.

"Jake hasn't been alpha commanding them to stop?" Kim asked blushing.

"He does, but it only works for so long, and it isn't even like its Quil most of the time. Its Jared and Paul," Leah said looking at Kim and Bella.

Bella's cheeks turned more red, " You are kidding me right?"

"If you two don't quit what you are doing, Alice is going to have to make some adjustments to your dress," Leah said giggling. Leah giggling was quite a sight. She had changed so much over the year, and she was becoming like her old self, at least that is what Sue and Seth keep saying. She was smiling more and not as harsh towards others, but she still had her moments.

"Would that be so bad? Having another baby around here? Sam and my kid is going need another baby around," Emily said looking at Bella than at Kim.

" Well, don't look at me. I have enough going on right now without having to care for a baby. I mean you are going to be on leave, and someones going need to run the bakery. We can't just let the boys do it," Bella chuckled thinking about how bad that would be.

" I can't want to start buying baby clothes," Alice said clapping her hands.

"You are never going to have to do laundry, with the amount of clothes Alice buys. Your kid will be set well off into collage," Rose chuckled. Rose was just as guilty, she would be buying so much baby stuff for Emily too.

"See, I am so glad everyone is able to get along without wanting to bite each others heads off. This is all I wanted. And to think Rose who started out like a hard ass, is no longer that hard ass," Bella said as she laughed.

"Ladies," Quil shouted as he walked into the Cullen's house.

"Go away Quil. Girls only," Alice said standing up. Sometimes it was hard to believe she was an old vampire, when she put her hands on her hips and gave Quil the death glare.

"The pack was boys only until Leah decided to phase. There is no such things as off limits anymore, plus I come with important news," Quil said smiling like a kid on christmas.

"You act like I want to turn into a giant dog with you morons. It isn't any pleasure for me to be inside the minds of teenage boys," Leah rolled her eyes. Sometimes Quil was just that annoying little brother nobody ever wanted, but everyone was forced to love him.

"We have a few Alpha's here from other packs in Washington. They would like to meet everyone, so Jake sent me to tell you guys to come back," Quil spoke.

"Doesn't he understand we are planning a wedding," Alice whined.

"They are men. They don't understand what it takes to make a wedding come together. Just ask Sammy. We have been engaged for how long, and every time I bring up wedding, he like freaks out," Emily said.

"He isn't freaked out you are pregnant, but he is freaked out about a wedding. Doesn't he know that child you are carrying is probably going to phase into a giant wolf someday, and that is less scary than a wedding?" Angela said.

"We can't talk about this now. We have to go. They are there, and they won't start until everyone from the pack including their mates, and the vamps are there. Lets go. They especially want to meet Bella," Quil said.

" Of course they do," she muttered.

They hurried back to La Push were they saw the men from other tribes. Of course it was the Alpha and their beta from each pack. There had to be five pack alpha and betas here. Bella couldn't believe this, and to think there is many more of this across the states.

"Bella, get over here," Paul shouted as he was talking to a guy about his height.

"I'm coming Paul," She muttered.

"Bet that isn't the first time Paul's heard that, "Quil whispered giggling. Bella sent him death glares she would have to deal with him later.

She wasn't in the mood to answer all these questions, and hows it feel to be a human who survived an army of vampires, and she always corrects them saying it wasn't the first time she dealt with vampires who wanted to kill her. This was the third time.

"This is the Alpha of the Hon Tribe, his name is Ernie, and this is his Beta, David. They were just asking about you," Paul said smiling proudly at Bella.

Bella smiled, "Hi, it is nice to meet both of you." She shook their hands.

"I hear you are to thank for this meeting. If it wasn't for you this wouldn't be happening. Our pack isn't as big as yours, so we have more difficulty with the vampires who wonder onto our land. With the Cullen's working on getting vampires into a rehab, and sending down their already vegetarian vampires to help keep the area safe is just amazing. It wasn't too long again that I lost my sister to a vampire attack," Ernie says.

"I am sorry for your lose," Bella said.

"It was a long time ago. I am just glad that we won't have to worry about this for much longer. I just wanted to thank you for helping them find a way to make peace between humans, and the vampires," Ernie says.

"I can't take credit for all that. It is truly the Cullen's who came up with the idea, we are just here for a meeting ground for where every one can feel safe. " She answered.

"Well, we better get back over to Jake, and tell him we are in," Ernie said as he walked away.

"Leah is in for a surprise. Come on," Paul pulls Bella to where Jake is.

"Leah, I would like to introduce you to a female Alpha of the Kalispel Pack. Her name is Teresa and this is her Beta, Elizabeth," Jake explained.

"Wait you are a female pack?" Leah asked surprised causing the other girls to chuckle. She wasn't the only one surprised, Bella was just as surprised.

"We aren't just a female pack. There are males in our pack, I just happen to be the Alpha, and this is my beta. We heard you were the first female to shift for your ," Teresa said.

" Ah thanks," Leah said. Leah wasn't so thrilled about being a female shifter.

"Jake tells us you don't always like being the only female in the mind of males. That you thought there was something wrong with you. There isn't, you are special. Not many female have the strength to be able to shift and protect their tribe. Only the strongest are able to do that, and you were lucky enough to be one of the strong." Teresa said.

"It doesn't always feel like that," Leah admitted.

"We get that too. It is a lot to take on, but you are strong, if you weren't you wouldn't have been able to shift. The spirits knew you would be able to handle what ever is thrown at you," Elizabeth spoke.

"Thanks, I guess that makes me feel a little better about myself," Leah said.

"We also heard about how the guy you were in love with imprinted on your cousin. Don't let that hate ruin you. Do you know why that happened?" Teresa asked.

"Probably because his wolf knew I was going phase," Leah answered. That is what everyone thought, but nobody knew for sure.

"That is part of the answer but no. The reason he didn't imprint on you is because you are strong willed. If he imprinted on you than that would have been a bad situation for the pack. Sam's wolf is too dominant, and you are just as dominant as him. He needed someone who wouldn't challenge him on every decision. You have dealt with losing your first love to your cousin. You have dealt with losing your father over a heart condition, and you have dealt with turning into a wolf. You are a very strong woman, and it doesn't matter what life throws at you because you over come it. You will imprint one day, and it is going to be with a man that makes you look at the world differently. He will make you even more stronger than what you are. It is a very unique thing for a female wolf to imprint on a male, it is very rare, and you are going to see that," Teresa said.

"How do you know all this?" Leah asked.

"Because I've seen it," she said.

"See Leah, we all told you you were special, and now you have to believe us," Jake says. "You will find someone."

"It was nice talking to you guys," Teresa said as she turned around and started talking to the other pack members.

"Did you hear that Bee?" Leah asked with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Yeah I did. See and you were worried you would never find love," Bella responded.

"Thanks Jake," Leah said as she turned away.

"Bet that is the only time you hear her say thanks to you," Bella said.

" She has been more pleasant lately. I think it is the whole getting away from the pack thing, and dealing with people her actual age," Jake said.

"Where are the rest of the Cullen's?" Bella asked looking around as people started sitting down.

"They are in the back, waiting for me," Jake said.

"I guess I'll go find my seat then," She said giving Paul a quick kiss on his cheek.

"No princess, you are coming up too," Paul said grabbing her hand.

"You know I hate talking in front of all these people. I have nothing to say, and I don't have the answers for the questions they ask," Bella whispered.

"You will do great, I promise. If you don't have the answers then I am sure one of the Cullen's or Jake and I have an answer. Don't worry, they just want to hear your story," Paul said.

"Most of them know my story," Bella said.

" You will do fine, I promise," Paul said as he pulled Bella back stage.

 **The next chapter will be about the meeting, then there will be one or two more chapters before this story is over. Hope you guys are enjoying reading it.**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys, so a reviewer suggested that I write a sequel after this story about Leah and finding her imprint. What are your thoughts? I honesty never thought of doing a Leah and imprint story, but the more I thought about it the more I liked the idea. I already have a Jake and Bella story started so maybe I would just upload them both on different days? Or do the Leah and whoever then upload the Jake and Bella later.. Thoughts?

Anyways, Thanks for the reviews and reading my story, you guy seriously rock.

Chapter Fifteen

Bella walked into the front of the room with everyone. She looked out and there wasn't really that many people out there. She was still nervous, but she felt Paul grab her hand. Carlisle stepped up first.

"Thank you all for agree to meet with us, we understand some of you weren't sure because of the bad history between shape shifters, and vampires. I hope all of this will stop in the future. I don't want humans, and shifters to feel threaten by vampire. My names Carlisle and as you can see my coven is standing next to me. I am going to let them introduce themselves," Carlisle spoke as he stepped back.

"My name is Esme, and I am Carlisle mate. Just like some of you shifters find your mate, that is what happens with vampires. I am the adoptive mother of these four other vampires," Esme said as she stepped back.

"My name is Rose, and I was turned a long time ago. I would say I don't have a special abilities like the other people in our coven, but Carlisle seems to think I do. When I was turned I was very in control of my blood thirst, so human blood doesn't call to me as bad as it does to other vampires," Rose said as she looked next to Emmett.

"My names Emmett, and I am Rose mate. She had me changed when I was dying from a bear. Now I mostly hunt bears, my ability is my strength. I am extremely strong," He said as he flexed a muscle. Rose smacked him, and the packs all laughed.

"My names Alice, and I wasn't changed by one of the Cullen's. I don't know who I was changed, I don't really remember much about my human life. I am able to see the future, or at least the path someone decides to go on, before they do. Although I have trouble seeing what shifters decide, but I think hanging around the pack is helping see," Alice said in her chipper self.

"My names Jasper, and just like Alice the Cullen's didn't change me. I am from the south, where they use to change humans to fight in vampire wars. I was one of the lucky ones who survived it, I have a special power where I am able to manipulate someones emotions. So if you are feeling fear I can help you not be afraid," Jasper said in his southern accent.

"There use to be another member to this coven, but it seems he decided to go down a path our family didn't agree with. He put humans in dangers, and that is the reason why we are standing here today. What he did was bad, and I will never be able to agree with anything he did. If it wasn't for these events we may not have been here today," Carlisle starts. " Edward was special too, he was able to read the minds of everyone except Bella. He took a bad turn way before Bella was even in the picture, but he destroy families, and homes to get what he thought belonged to him. If it wasn't for him none of this may have happened, and I am truly sorry for all the pain he has caused everyone."

Bella, Jake and Paul told their stories,which took a little longer than the Cullen's. Bella's story took the longest, and by the time she was done with it, she was ready for this to be over. She hoped when they did this in the future she wouldn't have to explain every detail of what lead them here today.

"Now is the time we open the floor for question," Carlisle said.

They started calling on people, and Bella wasn't really listened until she heard her name. A guy in the front started talking, " This question is directed to Bella. Now that everything is over with do you regret falling for a vampire?"

Bella looked at him then at the Cullen's and the pack. She wasn't expected a question like this. She thought it was going to be a simple question like what do you see the future for the vampires and shifters. What kind of life ? etc.

"Well, I don't regret anything in my life. I made a mistake in my life but who hasn't. Yes it did cost people lives, and I am sorry for that, but I can't change that," Bella said.

"If it wasn't for you falling in love with a vampire then a tribe wouldn't have been destroyed. Working side by side with vampires isn't going to work. They are blood thirsty creatures. They want power," the guy said.

"How do you know this? How many vampires have you befriend? Aren't wolves who shift for the first times just as dangerous as newborn vampires?" Bella asked.

" We can't control what sets us off," he defended.

"Neither can vampires. Most of them never wanted this, but they are trying to live with it. If you don't agree with what we are trying to do then why are you here?" Bella asked.

"To see if you could change our minds," he spoke as he and his beta left the meeting.

"We knew there were going to be people against what we are trying to do. We understand this is a lot to try to accept, but the only way it will work is if both of our kinds work together," Carlisle said.

" We support you, and are willing to work with you to change the world. I speak for myself and for my pack. It is getting harder to keep up with the vampires, I don't like to admit this, but there are more of them then there are of shifters," Teresa spoke.

" This is why we want to put them into Rehab. They are either killing off the human race, or they are turning them. It isn't good," Carlisle spoke. "If you are all willing to help us achieve this goal it would be much easier. I am thinking we can have monthly meetings? It wouldn't have to be in person we can do video conference. If your tribe isn't set up for that, then I can have someone come over and set it up for you."

"This is all very kind, but why are you doing this?" another male asked.

"Because we were once human, and things have gotten out of control in the centuries I have lived. Vampires start armies of new borns because they are the strongest when they are first changed, but they are the hardest to control. I don't want this to happen again. I want to protect the race that we are trying to fit in with. We can't be enemies anymore. The world already has enough enemies. If we allow the vampires to run the show, and change and kill who ever they want then pretty soon all that will be left are vampires. There needs to be boundaries," Carlisle spoke.

" What does the Alpha in the La Push Pack think?" Someone asked.

Jake smiled and stepped forward, " I am willing to work with them because I know what it is like to see a human fall in love with a vampire. I saw what it did to her when he left her, and then when he came back and caused a whole mess. She went up against multiple vampires, and she still managed to stay human. I want to do this for all the other people out there, who don't know vampires exist. I want to do it for all the people like Rose. The woman who didn't get a say and got changed. I want to do this to insure the human race will exist in the years to come. My pack, my elders, and I stand beside the Cullens to ensure this will happen. We will do what ever it takes to help them."

Everyone started to clap. Paul pulled Bella aside, " See it wasn't that bad."

"I still prefer to be in the bakery baking stuff than public speaking," she smiled.

"I can't wait to call you my wife. I can't wait to grow old with you sitting on our wrap around porch watching our grand children play in the yard," Paul whispered into Bella's ear. She smiled.

" You know sometimes you can be really sweet," Bella smiled.

"We can call our first born Paul," Paul said.

"What if its a girl?" Bella asked. There was no way she planned on calling her daughter Paul.

"Pauline," Paul said smiling.

"Well, we can agree to disagree, but you know I have the upper hand with that one. We aren't having kids right away so we have time to think about names. Lets just enjoy us for once. No army of killer vampires trying to destroy me for once. Nobody wanting to change me for their power hungry selves. Lets just be a normal Paul and Bella, " Bella said as she grabbed her fiancee hand.

"How normal can we be when I am a werewolf?" Paul asked.

"Shut up," Bella said as she kissed him. Paul put his arms around Bella's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. She smiled against the kiss and pulled away. " I love you wolf boy."

"I love you too, princess. Shouldn't it be wolfman though? I am not a boy. Would a boy have muscles like these?" Paul asked.

"You seriously ruin everything," Bella said smiling shaking her head.

They walked out of the building and was met by Charlie and Billy.

"I think we should have a good old bonding experience, Paul," Charlie said as he pulled Paul away from his daughter.

"Dad," Bella started to protest.

"Nothing bad, I won't be cleaning my gun at the table like I did with Edward. Had I known fire scared him more then I would have been lighting a torch," Charlie chuckled.

"What is there to worry about?" Paul asked.

" We are thinking a guys weekend away. Fishing trip," Billy said.

"The whole pack?" Bella asked surprised. She didn't remember the last time the whole pack would be gone at the same time. That never happens.

"Makah pack will be here, and the Cullen's. There shouldn't be any issues," Billy explained.

Paul looked at Bella almost like he was asking permission, " Sure, but remember this old men are probably going to beat all you guys at fishing."

"Oh Bells, no faith in the pack," Jake said from behind.

"You know these two will catch more fish than the rest of you guys. Then I will have to listen to Paul whining that Dad and Billy beat them," Bella said smiling.

" It sounds like a competition," Quil said from behind with Claire holding his hand.

"Quilly, I get fishies too," Claire asked.

"No this is a mans vacations. You girls will do girly things. Do each others nails, make up and hair. Watch romance movies," Quil said smiling.

"Boys have cooties. Quilly has buggies. Girls at pre school tell me," Claire said as she pulls her hand away. She runs over to Bella and grabbed Bella's hand.

Quil bent over and looked at Claire, " Claire Bear, I don't have cooties. I am cootie free, no bugs."

"Aunt Em said you have fleas," Claire said pushing Bella in front of him.

Bella chuckled and wasn't surprise Emily said that. She said a lot of things about the pack members, her hormones are crazy. Nobody even tries to fight with her because it ends with her in tears and everyone else feeling bad.

"Let it go, Quil. I'll take her back to Emily's, you boys have fun on your trip," Bella said.

"Strippers," Quil said. Bella stopped moving and turned around.

"Whats a Stripper, Bella," Claire asked.

"Ask me when you are a teenager. I will take each and everyone of you to the vet to get fixed if there is a stripper involved. Do I make myself clear Paul?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Paul muttered. "I am going to drown you. That comment is going have me sleeping on the couch for the next week." Paul went chasing after Quil into the forest.

"Aren't you going to stop them, Son?" Billy asked Jake.

"Give it a few minutes. Quil deserves it, he has been getting on everybody's nerves," Jake said.

Bella and Claire walked back to Emily's house. As soon as the walked into the house they got a smell of chocolate chip cookies. Claire got a big smile on her face and ran over to the counter. " You know better than to take a cookie Claire without washing your hands." Bella said.

"Uppie," Claire asked as she walked over to the sink

Bella lifted her up , and Claire started washing her hands. "Thanks Aunt Bells," Claire said as she grabbed a cookie and sat on the couch.

"Bella?" Emily shouted.

Bella walked up the steps to where Emily was. " Any chance you can watch her a little bit. I don't get why they call this morning sickness when it is clearly 2 in the afternoon. I am going lay down and see if that helps."

"Sure, I think Alice and Rose was going come by my house. Is it okay if they just come here?" Bella asked.

"Yeah they are always welcomed here. I think Rose likes playing with Claire, they spoil her," Emily chuckled.

"Just wait, you are having a baby . I am sure your baby is going be spoiled," Bella said as she walked down the steps.

Bella walked down the steps quickly called Alice to let her know the change of plans. Rose was excited and said they would be late. By the time Bella made it over to the couch Claire was a sleep. Bella decided to sit down next to her, and ended up falling asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Hi yah guys. how is it going. Heres another update. Enjoy. =)

Also, I have a rant so if you don't want to read it then skip this part. My parents are divorced, have been for a while, my dad passed away a few years ago, but thats because he was an addict. He let the drug be more important than his family. Everyone wants to feel sorry for him, or for me and my siblings It is what it is. What I can't stand is when people tell me your father had a disease. In my mind you are flipping crazy. I don't agree with that statement at all. To me a disease is cancer, or some medical condition that you can't control. Addiction you can control, you decided to do the drugs. Stop feeling sorry for my siblings and I. Sorry if I offend anyone, but that is just how I feel. Someone had to say today, I am sorry that your dad's disease killed him. NO he was a drug addict. He killed himself. UGH sorry End of Rant.

Chapter 16:

 _Two Month Later_

Every girl dreams of their perfect wedding day, the gown, the venue, and how everything will be arranged. Not Bella Swan, she would be happy if it was just the two of them. Nothing else mattered to her.

"Bella, lets go," Alice said as she was pulling the blankets off of Bella. She didn't understand why she needed to wake up at six in the morning to get ready for a wedding that wasn't happening until 2:30.

"Why do I have to be up so early?" She asked again.

"Hair, make up, pictures. You should be excited to me up, today you marry your soul mate," Alice said.

"I am excited, but I could use a few more hours of sleep. Not all of us are vampires who don't need to sleep," Bella whined.

" Rose got off the phone with your mom," Alice said .

That woke Bella up a little bit more as she sat up in the bed her and Paul share. "And?"

"And she missed her flight. Her and Phil missed the flight, and are trying to get another one, but it doesn't look like she is going to make it to your wedding," Alice explained.

"It isn't like I expected her to be here. Hell she wasn't even here when I was in the hospital, so this shouldn't surprise me," Bella said as she got out of bed. "I need a human minute."

Bella walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Today is the day she is becoming Paul's wife. She smiled, she wasn't the lease bit nervous, she was excited. She couldn't wait to say I do in front of their family, and friends on the beach. Of course it was a cloudy day, but that is what they wanted with the Cullen's and some of the other vampires being there.

"I baked muffins," Emily said as she walked into the bedroom. She was holding her hand on her tiny baby bump. Sam was hoping for a boy, but Emily knew it was a girl. Emily is waiting until after the wedding to tell everyone what they are having. She decided to have a little party next weekend. The doctor put what she was having in an envelope and gave it to Emily's sister who is going to fill a box up with colored balloons of the baby sex.

" For you being pregnant you are awful cheerful this morning," Bella said.

"It is the first time in a long time that I haven't thrown up this morning," Emily said smiling.

They walked down to the kitchen where the rest of the girls met them. "Okay Rose and I will start doing the hair then we will move on to the make up, and getting everyone dressed and ready," Alice announced.

" These muffins are amazing, Emily," Bella said as she took a bite out of them.

"Angela, and Kim why don't we do your hair first," Alice said as she looked down at the stupid wedding clip board.

"Did you buy something sexy for tonight?" Kim asked.

Bella instantly turned red, and almost chocked on the muffin she was eating, " No she didn't don't worry Rose and I took care of that," Alice said smiling.

"Alice," Bella whined as she put the muffin down.

"Oh stop blushing, it's just us girls. Who cares? If only you know the stuff Rose and Emmett destroyed, you wouldn't be so embarrassed. Carlisle bought Esme an island that had a gorgeous house on it. That was until Rose and Emmett decided to renew their vows, and go on a honeymoon there. They brought the whole house down," Alice was explaining as she was curling Angela's hair.

"Alice, don't start what you can't finish. You and Jasper are way worse than Emmett and I," Rose said as she sprayed a little hair spray.

"Oh please, how many houses have you and Emmett ruined?" Alice asked.

"I think we are making the humans blush," Rose said as she looked around the room. The only one not blushing was Leah.

"It is going take a lot more than that to make me blush. I have been in the guys mind. This is nothing compared to what they have all thought or shown at one point," Leah chuckled taking a sip of water.

" So where's the honeymoon?" Angela finally asked.

"I have no idea. It is suppose to be a surprise, so who knows," Bella said looking at Rose, Alice, and Leah. They all knew, but none of them were telling me. The whole pack knew too, but they weren't telling me.

A few hours later the girls were all ready. They had their hair done, they make up done, and their dresses on, all but Bella.

"Okay lets get this dress on you," Alice said.

As the girls helped her get ready, she thought she would be more nervous walking down the aisle, but she wasn't. She wasn't afraid of tripping or falling. She wasn't afraid of swearing up her vows. She was ready for this, this is the only thing that made sense in her life. Paul, her Paul.

"Okay we are going to take some pictures. I want some group pictures, then some singles of the brides," The lady was telling everyone. Bella smiled, she wasn't even mad that she had to wear a dress or get lots of pictures taken. She was thrilled actually.

About a hour after all that had started, it was time to leave. Bella smiled as she got into the limo with the rest of the girls.

"How does it feel to know that in a hour you are going to be married, and no longer MS Isabella Swan?" Emily asked.

"I feel excited. I don't feel nervous, I don't have cold feet, I am truly happy," Bella said as she had a huge smile on her face.

They stepped out of the limo and started lining up. "You look beautiful," Charlie said as he pulled his daughter into a hug.

"Thanks dad," She whispered.

"I didn't think I would ever be ok with my daughter marrying someone, but I am. This is a lot easier than I thought it would be. Paul is going to be an amazing husband, and you are going to give me so many beautiful babies, hopefully they don't inherit your clumsiness," he said.

They watched at the girls started down the aisle and were all line up by where Bella was going to be standing. Bella took one last deep breathe before her and her father stepped out. She looked up to see Paul standing there with the biggest smile on his face. She looked him down and then the rest of the pack, and noticed not one of them had decided to put on their shoes. She rolled her eyes, these boy you can take them out, but you can't dress them up.

"Where are their shoes?" her dad whispered to her. Bella just chuckled.

They made it to where Paul was and Charlie handed his daughter over to her future husband. "You look absolutely stunning, princess," Paul whispered as he took Bella's hand.

Billy started the ceremony, and everything went by smoothly. He finally said, " You may kiss the bride."

The pack was clapping and cheering on as Paul kissed his mate. When they pulled away Bella's cheeks were so red, but they were both smiling.

"Let's eat," Paul shouted.

"No, we have picture than we can eat. Where are your shoes?" Alice asked as she handed Bella back her flowers.

" Well, you see they didn't fit right so we decided to go barefoot. What's it matter, we have these itchy straitjackets on," Paul said.

Bella chuckled, she thought they looked handsome, but she could tell that the pack was uncomfortable and that after the pictures she knew they would be changing.

"Okay we want a lot of Paul and Bella, and then all of us," Alice announced.

"We are hungry," Colin whined.

"This will only take a hour, you can wait," Alice said.

"Easy for you to say, you aren't a growing boy," Colin whispered.

The hour of pictures actually took about a hour and half, the boys were the hardest to get to stand together and smile. One of them always blinked, or sneezing. Alice was getting fed up with their lack of interest, and decided to call it quits for now. As soon as she said they were done, all the boys ran into the woods to change out of their outfits. They all walked out in cut off shorts, and sleeveless shorts. Bella rolled her eyes.

" Did you know Alice ended up inviting some of the kids we graduated with?" Angela asked Bella as they were walking to line up to enter the reception.

"You are kidding? Who did she invite?" Bella asked. Alice didn't run this pass her, and Bella didn't talk to any of the people they graduated with. It was hard to keep human friends when you had super natural beings hunting you done.

"Jess, Mike, Erik, and Ben," Angela admitted.

"Oh gosh, really Mike?" Bella asked.

Paul let out a growl from behind them as he heard the mention of Mike. Bella hit him, "Alice?"

"Okay, I did invite them. I had too. It looks weird that you only invited Charlie, and nobody from Forks," Alice admitted.

"I don't have family besides my dad, and my mom and Phil," Bella said.

" Don't worry they all brought dates," Alice said.

"This should be interesting," Leah said chuckling.

The Dj was announcing everyones name as they walked in. They changed the music, and then announced the newly wed couple. Bella and Paul held the hugest smiles on their faces as the entered the room. Everyone was cheering and clapping. She looked around and smiled. She was thrilled that a lot of the Makah tribe was there, and so were the vampires.

Maggie came up to her and pulled her into a hug, "You look beautiful, but what's up with the guys? Suits with no shoes, and now Cut offs and sleeveless shirts?"

" They do what they want," Bella chuckled.

"There's a table over there that are saying the guys are on steroids, and the girls are saying they are all hot. They are humans," Maggie said.

"Alice idea to invite them. We graduated with them, but I can't say we were all actually close. Angela dated the one for a while, so this might get awkward, especially with Embry," Bella admitted.

"That would explain why he is pulling her close, "Maggie said as they both looked over at the two of them .

"Bella?" Jessica said from behind.

"Jessica, it is good to see you," Bella said as she put a fake smile on her. In all honesty it wasn't that good to see her, especially when she was drooling over her husband. She wanted to slap her in the face. She felt Jasper trying to control her emotions and she looked over to where he was standing . She gave him a slight smile, but she wanted him to stop.

"I didn't think you would be getting married to someone in La Push, and so soon after the engagement was called off between Edward and you," Jessica said.

"They were actually never engaged. Edward sent them out when Bella here dumped him. He was trying to win her back, " Paul said. Bella was thankful he answered nicely than she would have.

" We heard rumors he ran off with Lauren," Mike said from behind Jessica. He was clearly checking Bella out as he put his arm around Jessica's shoulders.

"I would suggest you stop checking my wife out if you want to walk out of her with your own legs," Paul growled.

"Some things never change. When did you two decide to get back together?" Bella asked.

"He has always been in love with me, I figured we should at least try it out," Jessica said as a matter of fact.

" Whose Angela dancing with?" Mike asked.

"Oh that's her boyfriend, they are super close," Jake answered from behind Bella. Bella hadn't realized they were drawing in a crowd. She knew Paul was shaking a little bit, but not enough to phase. She saw next to Jake was Sammy.

"They can't be that close if Angela and Ben only broke up six months ago," Mike said.

" You'd be surprised how La Push men work. They don't just date around to date around. When they find someone they get a long with, and are soul mates they get married," Bella said defending her friend. She never really liked the idea of Ben and Angela together.

" You can't know they are soul mates that young. Angela and Ben are made for each other. They will soon realize that," Jess said as a matter of fact. Little did she know Angela was made for Embry, just like Embry was made for Angela.

"I would suggest you keep that comment to yourself. Embry can be a little defensive when it involes his girlfriend," Sam said.

"Why don't you guys enjoy the party, We are gong go dance," Bella said hoping it would pull everyone apart. She didn't know why Alice thought this was going to a good idea.

Bella and the group walked away from them without causing anymore scenes. This was her wedding night, she didn't want drama. She wanted a happy celebration with her family.

"Okay everyone off the dance floor. It is time for the bride and groom to share their first slow dance as a married couple," Emmett announced.

"Who gave Emmett the mic?" she heard a pack member ask.

Bella and Paul got in the center of the floor and started to dance when the song came on. Both were smiling and Paul was holding her closely. He whispered, "If only you could see the jealous looks I am getting from Mike right now. Swear I would love nothing more than to put his face in the mud."

Bella chuckled, "Control your jealously."

"This is one of the happiest days of my life. It is so hard to pick which makes me happier. The day that you accepted the imprint, or this day. I was never good with words. I don't know how to show you have much you mean to me because nothing can ever compare to you. You are such a kind hearted person. I love you so much," Paul whispered as he kissed her lips.

"I love you too," she whispered.

The rest of the night went by so quickly. The pack managed to keep Ben away from Angela for most of the night until now.

"Angela," Ben said.

"Hi Ben," Angela said as she stopped dancing with Embry. Embry didn't let go of her though. He also wasn't about to stop the death glares. He didn't want Angela's ex this close to her.

"Can we talk?" he asked as he looked at Embry. "Alone?"

"No, I have nothing to say to you. What ever you want to say you can say it here, but know this it won't change anything. I know realize that I was never in love with you, I know what real love feels like, and what we had wasn't that. If you are here to apologize for texting a girl and lying to me about it, save it," Angela said.

"I think we should talk about that, we never got the chance," Ben finally said.

"What is there to talk about? You hid it from me for a week and half. When I asked what you two talked about you said she was giving you advice on our relationship. You started to fall for her, one thing lead to another and you two ended up kissing. I don't care. I am over it," Angela said.

" Can't we maybe try this again," he begged.

"I think you heard the lady. She doesn't want to be with you, now I suggest you and your friends leave La Push. Don't come back here to start problems, because it won't end well for you," Embry said as he stepped in front of his mate. He was putting Angela behind him.

Ben walked away without saying another word. Bella and Paul were watching from where they were standing, smiling. They figured within the next year Angela and Embry would be married. Hopefully Sammy and Emily, and Jared and Kim too would follow in their foot steps.

"I can't wait to get you home, princess," Paul said with a devilish smile.

"What are we waiting for," Bella were both unable to keep their hands to themselves in the limo as they made their way to their home.

 **One more chapter people. then i do have some out takes i guess we can call it... that i'll upload when this is over...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi yah folks, thanks for the reviews and staying with my story. It is sad to say this will be the last chapter, but don't worry I have a few out takes about Bella's life with Paul . Thanks for sticking with my story, and for all the positive feedback.**

 **Chapter 17**

Bella couldn't believe they had been married only a week when they got to Emily's gender party for the baby. Although, the honeymoon ended quicker than she had hoped. Paul surprised her with a cabin in the woods, just the two of them. They had candle lit dinners on some nights. They talked, and did other things newly wed couples did. They watched the sun rise, and set. She had never felt so at ease in her life, Paul was everything she could possible want.

"Bella, how was the honey moon?" Alice asked as she walked into Emily's house. Bella wasn't the lease bit surprised to see pink and blue decorations everywhere. She assumed Alice was apart of that. The plates and even center pieces had pink and blues. She knew the Cullen girls were more excited about a baby than the guys. Who all complained saying they aren't changing dirty diapers, or dealing with throw up.

"Amazing," Bella said with a smile on her face. It was amazing, and she wished they could have just stayed there and blocked out the whole world. She knew they had to come back to the responsibilities. The bakery, getting things right with Makah tribe, and Emily's gender surprise party.

"Where's Paul?"Alice asked. She was surprised Paul wasn't hanging all over Bella, like he normally did. She was also surprised that he was standing across the room staring at her.

"Outback with the guys, he phased everyday and talked to at least one of them, but he still wants to catch up with them. It was only week," Bella was probably the worse part of the honeymoon, having Paul phasing in the morning and evening to check in. Jake had told him he didn't need too , but he still felt like he had too.

"Bella," Emily yelled as she pulled the girl into a hug. "It feels like forever." Emily was getting her baby bump, and couldn't help but be a little jealous. She knew her and Paul decided to wait a little bit before having kids, and she never really pictured herself as a mother, but seeing Emily happy, plus hanging out with Claire made her want one.

Bella chuckled, " Are you excited to find out if it is a girl or a boy?"

"Sammy wants a boy, saying he doesn't want to have to fight off all the boys who want to date our daughter," Emily chuckled. If their first born in a girl she is going to be so over protected with the pack that nobody is going to ever break her heart. She is going to grow up with such an amazing group of friends that became family.

" What do you think the baby is? I think all men want sons as their first born. That is what Paul was saying last week. Our first born better be a son so he can beat up any guy who decides to break his little sisters heart," Bella asked Emily. She was smiling just thinking about the memory.

"A girl," She smiled as she rubbed her stomach.

"Food done, Ladies eat first than pack members," Sam announced knowing the guys would eat all the food.

"Let's get you some food," Bella said smiling as they walked out back to where the food was laying out. "Who cooked all this?"

" Esme, and the guys," Leah answered from behind them. "You smell like Paul." Leah wrinkled her nose. Bella's cheeks flushed and she tried to look away. She had no come back of course she smelled like Paul. They just shared an amazing week away with no drama. No end of the world vampires want to kill you.

"There you are princess," Paul smiled as he pulled Bella into a hug. "I am ready to go back to the cabin and never come back."

"If you do that Emily won't be the only one giving birth," Leah chuckled.

"I'm far too young to be a grand pap yet," Charlie said.

"Hows the bakery and the Makah tribe coming along?" Bella asked trying to change the conversation.

"You would be surprised the amount of houses they have rebuilt, and the furniture that are in them already. They are still working on rebuilding the school, and the library, and the rest of the houses. The bakery is running smoothly. We actually started baking stuff in there this week," Emily said excited.

"How did that turn out?" Bella asked. They haven't really picked a menu it is hard to pick a few things to decide to bake, she figured it would change daily.

"It is funny you ask that, Mike and Jessica stopped at the bakery to try the baked goods. They were talking about your wedding," Emily said. Bella was shocked to hear they would come back to La Push after Mike was very obviously checking her out.

"Talking is the nice way to put it. They were fighting, and Mike insisted on Jessica coming to the bakery because he was going to propose to her. When she found out Bella was part owner she nearly had a cow. She told Mike to keep his quarter machine ring and stormed off. She thought the only reason he decided to do it there was because you would be there, and he was trying to make you jealous. In Jess's mind she thinks you have a thing for every guy. She thinks you took Edward from her, and then the guys from the pack," Angela said smiling shaking her head. Sometimes Jess was too hard to handle, they weren't that good of friends anymore. It was hard to keep normal human friends when your soul mate turned into a giant dog.

"That doesn't surprise me. She was always like that in high school. Her and Lauren were jealous that I dated Edward. Looking back at it now, I wish he had decided on one of them. At least my life could have been somewhat normal," Bella smiled.

"At least we don't have to deal with them anymore," Angela said smiling.

"Where's Kim and Jared? Paul told me they got engaged," Bella said looking around. She was excited they decided to get engaged, hopefully that pushed Sammy into marrying Emily sooner.

"Oh they are still celebrating and are late coming here," Leah chuckled. That is all they have been doing celebrating as Leah called it.

Everyone was eating and chatting away. Everyone was having a good time, and were laughing, and giggling. Bella was thrilled to call this her family. She loved how close everyone got.

"Just think in a few years we will have kids." Paul whispered.

Bella smacked her husband, "Hopefully it's a long couple of years." She knew he wanted them sooner than later, but she wanted some time to just be them.

"Okay guys, we have come to the part of the night where we are going to open the box and balloons will be reveled as to what the sex of our baby is," Emily said smiling holding her stomach.

Bella heard the boys whispered but she ignored them. Sam slowly and carefully opened the box with a knife. Then pink balloons floated into the air. Bella turned around to see the pack splitting up money, " Are you kidding you were gambling on the sex of the baby?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, and everyone but Paul, Jake and Embry thought it was a boy," Quil said sounding disappointed.

"Sammy, you lost us a lot of money," Colin whined hanging his allowance money over.

"I lost my money too," Sam complained.

"You bet on the sex of our baby. Seriously, are you kidding me? Don't you boys even think about taking Colin and Brady's money. They are younger than you, you mutts should be a role model to the younger generation," Emily asked as she hit her fiancee.

" That isn't the only thing they bet on," Jake grinned.

"What else did they bet on?" Bella asked thinking it had something else to do with the party.

"They bet on if you and Paul were going to have crazy sex and destroy the cabin," Jake said causing Bella to turn instantly red. Bella looked over to where Paul was, and Paul had a smirk on his face. She could smack him, he knew all along.

"Oh my god, I swear I am going to make vet appointments for all of you," Bella yelled at them. She couldn't believe they would bet that then she got to thinking. "Where's Emmett at on that little bet?"

" .Sex," Claire shouted while clapping her hands.

"Honey, we don't say that word until you are thirty," Emily said giving Jake a nasty look. They were teaching the toddler bad habits, thats all Emily needed was another call from her sister about what Claire said in preschool.

"I know what sex it," Claire said happily clapping.

"You sure as heck better not know what sex is," Sam butt in picking up the toddler.

"I do Uncle Sammy," Claire announced proudly.

"Who taught you that?" he asked looking for Quil. If that teenage wolf had something to do with this he was going to neuter him himself.

"TV," she said proudly. " Sex is what guys don't get when the girls get mad at them. I heard it on TV."

"Who let you watch a show like that?" Emily asked knowing that it couldn't have been any of the pack members. Every time Claire is here they have some kids show on because everyone usually complains about it.

"Mommy," she announced proudly. " It is when you punish daddy's for doing something wrong. Only mommy's and daddy's know what it is. Duh, put me down, I want to dress Quilly up in a tiara."

Sam put her down and looked over at Emily who just shook her head. So it wasn't the pack for a change that was teaching the poor innocent girl things. It was her parents not paying attention to when she is listening. Emily chuckled thinking how different the pack is going to be next year, after their first daughter comes. She can only imagine how over bearing Sammy will be.

He already wants Jake to do an alpha command on anyone who hasn't imprinted, so they don't imprint on his daughter. Even though he knows it isn't necessary, there aren't many left that haven't imprinted. Jared has Kim, Embry has Angela, Seth has Faith, Paul has Bella, Jake had Lauren, that just leaves Colin and Brady. Emily has a feeling that it is going to be one of the kids that are born in the next few years that end up imprinting on her daughter. She hopes they never go through what she and Sam did.

"What are you thinking?" Sam asked.

"How different the next year is going to be," Emily answered.

" It is hard to think there are baby's coming into the pack, when most of the guys still act like babies themselves," Bella smiled.

Paul was holding Bella close to him, and whispering sweet things in her ear. They watched as the pack ran around like a punch of loose dogs. She smiled thinking this is what we have been missing. This is what life is suppose to feel like when you aren't preparing for battles, and being stalked.

She did feel sad that everything turned out the way it did with Edward. She knew she wasn't able to change the outcome or even fix him. He was already too much lost. She couldn't wait to see what the next few years had in store for them.

 **Well Guys, I realize this chapter wasn't long at all, but that is it. The only things left are the little out takes i guess we can call them of Bella's memories with Paul. I hope you enjoyed the story, thanks for reading it.**


	18. Bella and Paul's dinner

**These are Bella's memories that she finally remembered. Lemme know what you folks think of them thanks again for all the positive feedback and reading my story. =)**

 **Outtake 1:** _Bella's first date with Paul_

"Bella if you don't tell that boy to stop sending roses we are going have an issue," Charlie said as he placed another dozen of roses on the table.

"Dad, I told him I didn't want to date," Bella said as she threw away the dead roses from last week.

This is what Paul has been doing for a while every day he sent a dozen roses. All saying the same thing, Bella Please go on a first date with me. Paul. She knew she couldn't avoid him forever she felt the pull towards him. She did her best to ignore it.

He was the hot head from La Push, she slapped him for crying out loud. What kind of relationship would that amount to? He phased and got into a fight with her best friend. Did she want a guy who didn't get a long with everyone? She wasn't about to let another man make decisions in her life.

" I like Paul more than I ever liked Edward," Charlie said as he turned on the TV.

"Dad, you only like Paul because he is kind of human, and he likes sports," Bella said as she took the food out of the oven.

" What kind of man doesn't enjoy some good old football? Who wants to sit around all day and play the piano, or read old poems. There needs to be some excitement in his life. Plus he almost got you killed ," Charlie said.

Sometimes it sucked that Charlie found out the secret, but she was to blame. She hadn't known then, but she knew he would find out. He was the Police Chief for Forks after all. It was his job to know things, to find things out. It also didn't help Paul phased in the living room.

" Why are you encourage me to go on a date with Paul? Aren't dads suppose to scare off the people interested in their daughters," Bella asked.

" He is guarding the house from Edward, don't you think you at least owe him one date. Maybe to the movies, you are allowed to be young every once in a while," Charlie said.

"Dinner's done dad, I don't want to talk about my dating life with you. I will decide who I do and don't date," Bella said.

"I get that, but you need to understand that you aren't going to find anyone else. Billy explained it to me, even if you ask Paul to be your friend, you will never find true happiness. You will only get that with him, why are you fighting this?" he asked as he sat at the table.

"Isn't it obvious," Bella asked as she put a plate in front of him.

" You and Paul aren't going to be like your mother and I. Everyone is different, you two are destined to be together, you are going to have to date him eventually," Charlie said.

" So you are saying that in the end it doesn't matter how much I am fighting this I am going to have to go on a date with a dog boy who has no manners what so ever, and has a reputation of breaking girls hearts?" She asked her dad. This wasn't the conversation she had planned on having with him, but he started it.

She couldn't see herself with Paul, especially after everything she had heard. She knew he got around, but what she didn't know is why the spirits thought they would be perfect for each other. In her mind they weren't. She loved to read, and wanted a love story with romance, Paul didn't have a romantic bone in his body.

" I think you should let the past be in the past. He didn't know you then, and you didn't know him then. Maybe you two should start getting to know each other. There is no fighting it one way or another he is going be in your life. You denying the imprint isn't doing you or him any good," Her dad said as he took a bite of his food.

She knew he was right, she could feel the tug towards Paul, and it was only getting worse. The longer she annoyed it the worse that it was getting. She wanted nothing more then to jump into his arms, and be close to him. To be able to smell his woodsy smell, but she also didn't want to get her heart broken again.

Jake had explained how the whole imprinting thing works, and told her she wouldn't get her heart broken, that Paul wouldn't be capable of doing the things that Edward was doing to her. She decided she would give Paul a chance. If he screwed up then he screwed up.

The door bell ringing pulled her out of her thoughts. She decided she would get up and answer the door. When she opened it she was surprised to see Paul standing there smiling at her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Charlie invited me to dinner tonight. Said it would be a good way to start to know each other," Paul answered. "I thought he would have told you." Paul was nervously itching his forehead.

Bella was surprised he was this nervous, when he had so much experience with girls. "Nope, he didn't. I guess come on in. I'll fix you up a plate."

"Thanks," Paul muttered as he walked into the kitchen and took a seat.

Charlie was smiling, " Nice of you to join us, son. Bella is an excellent cook."

"I know. She cooked for the pack a few times," Paul answered.

Bella was seeing a new side of Paul. " Well, I think I am going eat my food in the living room, why don't you and Paul get to know each other." Charlie said as he took his food.

"I can't believe that old men just set me up on a date basically," Bella muttered shaking her head. " I swear the next time I cook I should put laxatives in his serving."

"I usually don't need someones father to set up a date for me. This is so awkward," Paul admitted as Bella placed a plate in front of him.

"What's awkward is I don't know if I want to admit to anyone this would be our first date. Charlie set it up," Bella muttered.

" He is only trying to help me," Paul said as he took a bite of his food, and almost moaned. " I don't think even Emily cake cook this well."

"You are only saying that to be nice," Bella said as she took a bit. "So, I guess you should tell me about yourself."

"You really want to know about me?" he asked surprised. " I thought we wouldn't be talking, and you would be telling me how much I suck."

Bella frowned, "I don't think you suck, I just don't understand why they thought you imprinting on me was a good idea. We have nothing in common. You are a hot head that called me leech lover."

"I didn't mean those things," Paul admitted.

"Well, are you going to tell me about yourself? Or should I just go by what I have heard?" Bella asked.

"My dad is an alcoholic and abuses drugs. He beat my mom. He walked out on us when I was a teenager. My mom didn't stick around for too long after that. I have no idea where either of them are. Billy basically helped me out the most, then I phased, and Sam took me under his wing. When I phased is when woman started looking at me differently. I wasn't the boy who got beat, I was a man who could fulfill their fantasy's," Paul said.

"Seriously, this isn't what I meant. I don't want to know about your sex life, Paul," Bella stuttered as she tried to control her blushing cheeks. She knew it was a lost cause.

" You blush like you are innocent. You can't tell me you and walking dead never tried anything," Paul growled out. He didn't like the thought of another guy touching his mate, even if it was before him. His wolf wanted to tear about any guy that has touched her or kissed her. Hell even flirted with her.

"Down boy, not that is any of your business, but no nothing happened besides kissing," Bella admitted. She should have been embarrassed but she wasn't for once her cheeks were turning red as an apple.

That only caused Paul to be more angry. She kissed a corpse, his mate was kissing a corpse. He let a growl slip out that he didn't mean too, " You have to be kidding."

Bella watched him as he was trying to fight over not phasing. His eyes were closed and he was clutching the table. She remembers all too well the stories of how Emily got her scars. She backed away slower and walked over to the sink. Where she turned the water on and sprayed it at Paul. He immediately stopped shaking and looked at Bella. He looked angry, but he wasn't shaking as bad.

"We can't talk about my past if you are going to wolf out every time I bring up Edward. You need to get over it, it was before you, just like you whoring up La Push was before me. Let me make something clear, if I ever decided to take this to the next level, which right now I doubt I will, you will be tested for every kind of disgusting STD you may have," Bella warned him. She wasn't kidding either, she knew Lauren slept around too she could only imagine what kind of disease she carried with her. She heard the rumors going around Forks High when she was there about Paul.

He let out a deep chuckle and looked her in the eyes, "Princess, you put up a nice game but we both know you are going to be begging for this eventually. Wolves can't get any disease, so I'm clean," Paul said. Bella rolled her eyes, she should have known he was going to say something like that. She pretty much set him up for that one.

"I don't care what you say. I want hospital proof. I don't want your word. I don't want to know how many woman you have been with, it is actually disgusting, but I do want proof that you are safe, if we ever decide to be a couple and do couple things. At this point I don't ever see myself being with you like that, " Bella said honesty.

"Fine, just turn off the water and sit back down. Lets finish dinner, and we won't talk about my past or yours right now. You should know though that you are mine in every single way. No other girl will every be able to replace you. Wolves are possessive creatures meaning no other guy will touch you or flirt with you," Paul told her in a deep voice. After Edward controlling so much of her life, she didn't want Paul to think he could too. She wanted to be able to think for herself, and make her own decisions. She doesn't need someone to tell her what is best for her, she should be able to make those decision.

"You don't get to tell me what to do. You don't own me, and even if we do become a couple, you still won't own me, " She finally spoke up.

" You have my heart you may not know it now, but you are it for me and I am going to do everything in my power to be a better man that you will be proud of. We may not have anything in common, but I can tell we are both meant for each other. We both had our hearts broken, we both had our lives flipped up side down, but its all over now. You are it for me and I hope one day you feel the same," Paul said. "I hate to eat and leave, but its almost eight and I need to go relieve Sammy from patrolling and take over."

Bella walked Paul to the door, " I wrote my number down for you. Call me whenever." He leaded in and kissed her cheek and then took off. She blushed like crazy.

"Paul just left I'll tell you about it tomorrow," She heard her dad say into the phone. She knew it was Billy those two gossiped more than old ladies.

"Night dad," Bella said as she walked up to her room. This was not how she was expected her night to go. She wasn't expecting to go from hating Paul a lot to hating Paul not a lot. She still didn't trust him, but maybe they could be friends. She felt at ease when he was here, the imprint pulling wasn't bad. It stopped for that hour he was here, but it was slowly starting to come back.

She didn't know how strong she was to keep ignoring it. She liked when it was gone, even if that meant Paul was there with her. She kept replaying the evening in my mind until she eventually fell asleep with a smile on her face. The first time that has happened in a long time.


End file.
